Improbable Probabilidad
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Un omega virgen imposiblemente obstinado y un chico alfa que necesita dinero, tendran que enfrentarse a la improbable probabilidad de enamorarse a pesar de sus grandes diferencias, aprendiendo en el camino que para el destino no hay imposibles. Dedicado a Charly Land. Patatapandicornio. Maka Kagamine.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje Soez. Insinuaciones sexuales. Mucho mas lenguaje soez.**

* * *

 **Especial dedicatoria a:**

 **Charly Land.**

 **Patatapandicornio.**

 **Maka Kagamine.**

* * *

Luego de haberme leído las muchísimas novelas de romance pertenecientes a Hanji, llegué a la conclusión de que, pensara el mundo entero lo que quisiera pensar, acudiría al día siguiente a la convocatoria del ala experimental de mi hospital para someterme a las pruebas.

Joder, en casi cien novelas de idilios románticos, los Alfa terminaban o una, violándose a los omegas y embarazándolos, o dos, tirándose a los omegas para preñarlos, sólo para que mágicamente esos idiotas se enamoraran de los enfermos posesivos y viviesen felices para siempre.

No había variante.

Y joder, no iba a quedarme cómo esos pobres imbéciles imaginarios, no, nunca, jamás. Negativo. No me iba a someter al yugo de un idiota impulsivo y violento, no iba a embarazarme cada año para acabar pariendo a más de seis niños a lo largo de mi vida, y mucho menos, terminaría con el culo dolorido luego de una de esas sesiones de sexo que los alfa tanto necesitaban para andar por el mundo sembrando arcoíris y cultivando nubecitas homosexuales.

Oh, no.

Me pasé la mañana entera arreglando los papeleos que, según las hojas, eran necesarias para registrarme en el programa. Un programa, que viejas omega chapadas a la antigua, cómo lo era mi madre, tacharían de blasfemia. Ya podía escucharla. "¡Herejía, has cometido una herejía!" O a la tía Rose, que me señalaría con el dedo y exclamaría, furiosamente "¡Exilio, deshonra, desgracia! ¡Quémenlo! ¡Quémenlo!"

Bien, quizás exageraba, pero joder, estaba tan decidido a hacerlo que ni siquiera la expectativa segura de un sermón de una hora de duración patrocinado por Kuschel Ackerman me hizo desistir.

En pocas palabras, estaba muy decidido.

Era un programa médico-experimental que los betas, criaturas bondadosas y consideradas, habían propuesto para que aquellos omegas que se negasen a seguir el patrón habitual de concepción, que, para desgracia de… casi todos, en realidad, era meramente instintivo.

Ósea, no importaba si el alfa en cuestión era tu hermano, tu hermana, alguien no muy agraciado o un asesino lunático destripador, si el instinto te llamaba, te llamaba y fin del asunto. Te embarazabas y tu opinión quedaba gentilmente archivada en el cajón de, "A nadie le importa un pedazo de carajo"

Dado el caso que mi madre me exigía ya darle un nieto, y ya que de ninguna jodida manera accedería a salir por ahí a ver si con suerte y tino me hallaba a mi destinado que peligro y fuera un loco, decidí acudir al ala de experimentación, con papeles ya firmados y toda la cosa. Los betas estaban felices, y me agradecieron unas siete veces antes de conducirme hasta una sala elegante y moderna con maquinaria médica de la que reconocí sólo alguna que otra, porque a uno de mis niños de pediatría le tenían conectado a una, y me explicaron de qué trataría la intervención.

Una inseminación artificial y el suministro de un suero supresor que omitiría al celo por lo menos, durante un año, para que tras el nacimiento del bebé, no hubiese distracción alguna para la madre en cuestión. Decir que aquello me pareció el canto más hermoso de los ángeles de Dios, se hubiese quedado corto.

Acepté, entregué mi papelería, el cheque y mi cita fue acordada para el veintitrés de Abril del año en curso, ósea dentro de... dos semanas, si mi almanaque no me mentía.

-En cuánto al donador...—Habló el joven doctor de inmediato, un muchacho beta de cabello castaño y mirada gentil.—Se le enviarán los datos dentro de una semana de una laminilla de siete sujetos de los cuáles usted podrá escoger al que más le parezca.

Asentí, agradecí, casi besé los pies de los betas y salí más feliz que… Pues que alguien muy feliz, joder.

Una semana más tarde, recibí los archivos que prometió el beta del centro médico y luego de revisar meticulosamente su historial, me decidí que escogería al que tuviese los ojos más, más bonitos para que fuese el elegido en cuestión de ser el donador para que pudiese tener a mi bebé.

El tipo de cara de loco y pelo castaño no me agradó en lo absoluto, pero el color de sus ojos era fenomenal y pensé, dejando de lado el hecho de que fuese un mocoso sin mucho futuro por delante, que tener a un precioso bebé con esos ojos, sería excepcional. Lo seleccioné, reenvíe el archivo y luego, un correo me llegó para especificarme los datos del donador de esperma.

 _Nombre:_

 _Eren Yaeger._

 _Edad:_

 _Diecinueve._

 _Lugar de Residencia:_

 _Estado María._

Me sentí satisfecho. ¿Estado María?

Sí, ahí en dónde daba vuelta el viento. ¿Diecinueve? Un mocoso que seguramente necesitaba el dinero. ¿Eren Yaeger? Un placer no conocerte, sólo necesito algo de tu esperma y listo.

Estaba tan emocionado ante la expectativa de tener un bebé sin tener que mancillar mi honor, ni quedar paralítico o resultar bañado en repulsivos fluidos ajenos, que no pensé en que el mundo, sí, el mismo mundo que me vio nacer a mí y a mi hermana melliza, era un lugar bastante retorcido. Y no, no a la buena manera, sino a la mala.

El destino le seguía el juego y jodía a quién se descuidase con una saña sin igual.

Pero en esos instantes sólo pude comenzar a pensar en nombres, colores para la decoración y tiendas exclusivas de ropa para bebé, dejando de lado la estúpida posibilidad de que dos personas, desconocidas la una para la otra, pudiesen encontrarse teniendo medio mundo de distancia.

Era una estupidez, por dónde se viera.

Ah, pero la perra de la vida me escuchó y luego de alzar su milenaria ceja, preguntó "¿Oh, eso es lo que crees, bastardito omega? Pues bien, veamos que tanto pueden hacer un mínimo de posibilidades y dos personas destinadas, renuentes a cooperar. Será mejor que te inclines, que esto dolerá"

Me la metió parado y sin saliva, y luego de haber ido a mi cita al centro médico, mientras regaba mi bonito y nuevo jardín, en compañía de mi amiga Hanji, la de las novelas románticas perturbadoras, pude ver qué tan jodido se puso todo cuándo un camión de mudanzas se estacionó en la acera del frente, poco antes de que un destartalado coche aparcara justo detrás de él.

Desaliñado, despreocupado y con esa cara de loco que apenas podía con ella, Eren Yaeger, de diecinueve años, residente del Estado de María, se mostró frente a mí, totalmente ignorante que dentro de mi aún plano vientre, cargaba a un hijo suyo resultado de una inseminación artificial, de mi necedad en contra de encontrar un destinado y su clara necesidad de dinero para seguramente comprarse algo de crack.

Joder.

 **Improbable Probabilidad**

 **Capítulo I**

" **El Vecino de enfrente"**

Sí, el alto. El de ropa de vagabundo y cara de loco, ese mismo.

Era un imbécil.

Lo odiaba. Ugh.—Todo lo que tocas perece, ¿sabes?—Me miró con burla.—Es la quinta vez en esta semana que entierras a un pez.

-Vete a la mierda.

-¿Por qué peces, a todo esto? Te quedaría mejor algo así cómo una serpiente, o quizás una tarántula.

-Vete a la mierda, de nuevo.

-Pobre del desgraciado que se enamore de ti, enano.

-Joder, me estoy cansando en mandarte a la mierda.

-Pues no lo hagas. ¿No se supone que los omegas, y más si son omegas embarazados son amables, dulces y sumisos?

-¿No se supone que los alfas son vigorosos líderes? Aquí sólo veo un vago adicto al crack que viste mal y huele peor.

-Ya quisieras oler cómo yo, chaparrito.

-Voy a meterte la pala por el...

-¿Por dónde algún día te la meterán a ti? No, gracias.

Era oficial.

Odiaba al papá de mi bebé. Bueno, al que dio el esperma y eso.

-¿No tienes algo más qué hacer que no sea joderle la vida a los demás, vago?

-Nup.

-Pues yo tengo una apretada agenda…

-Y no dudo que un culo igual…

-…y no puedo darme el lujo de seguir escuchando sandeces. Que tengas buenos días, espero y mueras por ahí.—Decididamente entre a mi hogar y cerré con un potente golpe la puerta. Aún podía sentir su repulsivo olor cerca, cosa que indicaba que seguía en mi jardín.—¡Vete!

-¿Me estás espiando, enfermo?

-¡Estás en mi propiedad! ¡Te dispararé sino te largas!

-Te faltan huevos...—Sus palabras casi me hacen llorar de la rabia. Maldito, maldito, maldito...

-Llamaré a la policía. Te arrestarán por allanamiento y por posesión de crack y morirás en prisión. ¡Vete ya!

-Ahora dilo sin llorar, gorda.

¡Hijo de puta!

Salí a volandas de mi bonita casa, tomé la pala y se la lancé a la cara. La evadió porque el maldito ha de ser el hijo de Flash y se rió con descaro.—No estoy gordo, estúpido. ¡Estoy embarazado!

-Y gordo…

-¿Y qué esperabas, ah? ¡Estoy cargando con un bebé! Y me estás incordiando. Oh, me estoy mareando. Oh, creo que moriré. Será por tu culpa. Oh...—Me incliné dramáticamente hacía adelante, sujetándome de la verja blanca de mi hogar y suspiré con pesadez.

Sólo un idiota creería en mi barato teatro.

Y bueno, Eren es un idiota congratulado…

-Sólo bromeaba, ¿estás mal? ¿Llamo al médico? Joder, sólo bromeaba…

Y de pronto Dios me castigó por decir mentiras y de verdad tuve un jodido retortijón marca Ackerman.—¡Joder!

-¿Ya va a nacer? Oh dios, oh dios...—Su cara se llenó de pánico y de inmediato me sujetó de la espalda. Para mi sorpresa, no era un bruto y su tacto fue suave y gentil. Ironías de la vida...

-¡Llévame al médico!

-Lo haré, oh dios, lo siento tanto, oh dios...—Ambos fuimos a parar a la clínica de la comunidad, dónde me atendió una menuda muchacha rubia. Sonreía cómo si la vida fuese color de rosa y los productos de limpieza de la tienda Sina estuviesen a mitad de precio.—Fue sólo un movimiento algo brusco, señor Ackerman...

-¿Algo brusco? ¡Casi me parte por la mitad!

Eren bufó.—Eres un exagerado.

-Cierra el pico.—Miré a la doctora.—Le digo enserio, casi me desmayo.

Ella sonrió. ¿De qué coño sonríes, eh?—No digo que no sea cierto, señor Ackerman. Usualmente no suelen ser tan dolorosas, pero hay estudios comprobados que en ocasiones, la magnitud del dolor junto con la fuerza del movimiento pueden llegar a indicar a qué raza pertenecerá.

-¿Y eso significa qué...?

-Posiblemente esté esperando a un pequeño alfa.

Eren se echo a reír.

Y yo casi me echo a llorar. ¿Alfa? ¿Un alfa?

-¿Un omeganazi cómo éste tendrá a un alfa? ¡Justicia divina!

La doctora Reiss lo miró, curiosa.—¿Usted es el padre?

Oh, este bruto me las iba a pagar.

-Lo es.—Respondí con dramatismo.—Y es tan… ¡tan difícil! ¡Él provocó todo esto! ¡Me hizo enojar, me llamó gordo desagradable!—Una de las cualidades de mi raza era que cuándo eras omega, eras omega hasta la médula, y era más sencillo para nosotros echarnos a llorar por cualquier estupidez. Yo y muchos otros lo controlábamos, claro, pero no era difícil hacer quedar mal a María Magdalena cuándo queríamos.

Y en ese momento me tocó a mí.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco o qué?!—Eren rugió escandalizado, haciendo sobresaltar a la doctora Reiss. Yo lloré aún más.—¿¡Lo ve?! ¡Nunca para de insultarme! ¡No me quiere, ni quiere al niño!

-¡Señor Yaeger! ¡No lo…! ¡Señor Yaeger, no lo asfixie! Oh, Jesús, ¡Señor Yaeger!

Al final de aquella tranquila cita, ambos salimos del consultorio en el mas absoluto de los mutismos. Luego de unos instantes, mientras caminábamos rumbo a la salida, me giré hacía él. Eren se detuvo unos momentos y me dijo—Me debes la cena, gorda.

-No te debo un carajo, vago.

-A los ojos del mundo, soy el padre de tu engendrito.

-¿Cómo, en el nombre de Higia, llamaste a mí bebé?—Sí, Levi, el Melodramático Ackerman.

-En-gen-dri-to.

-¡Celoso! ¡Mi engendrito será mucho más guapo que tu! ¡Un alfa guapo y grande!

-¡Teniendo a una enana gorda de madre como tú, lo dudo mucho!

Y entonces me imaginé todo gordo y lonjudo y me eché a reír. Eren me siguió y al salir de la clínica ambos aplaudíamos como focas amaestradas.

-Como te iba diciendo, me la debes.

-¿Qué?

-Pues la cena. Dado a que el alfa que te preñó te abandonó, cosa que entiendo, por Dios en la cruz que lo entiendo, y tenías que darle cara al padre de tu bebé y yo te salvé, me debes la cena.

Que idiota era Eren y que loco estaba el mundo.

Mira que ponernos cara a cara a ambos luego de una inseminación artificial…

-Vale, te invito la cena.

Sus grandes ojos, verdes, verdes y bastante bonitos debo admitir, brillaron con emoción.—¿De verdad?

Asentí al momento que subía a su sucia carcacha y me permitía sonreír un poco.

Ojalá y el engendrito tuviese esos mismos ojos.

Repito, el mundo estaba pirado.

Pirado a niveles tan grandes como mi talla justo en estos instantes.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **¡Feliz Casi-Año Nuevo!**

 **Espero de todo corazón que esta cosita sea de su agrado. Tengo muchas ideas en mente para este fic, y de verdad deseo que les parezca suficiente.**

 **A quienes lean Mad First Love y The Land Of The Gods, la actualización estará lista para la próxima semana. Dedicado especialmente a Charly Land, a Patatapandicornio y a Maka Kagamine. ¡Actualicen todos sus fics! ¡Tengan piedad!**

 **Les quiero con todo mi corazón, Elisa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki No Kyojin no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje Soez. Mucho lenguaje soez.**

* * *

-¿Sabes? Te tomaste demasiado literal esa invitación.

Eren El Vago Yaeger me miró con sus –asombrosos, joder que uno tiene que reconocerlo- ojos verdes antes de tragar ruidosamente –cómo el vago maleducado que era- la pasta que le llenaba la boca y sonreír—Pues claro, gorda. Uno tiene que saber tomar las oportunidades, y ésta, fue una grandísima oportunidad.

-Eres un descarado. Un imbécil y que nada más para que no se te olvide, un vagabundo sucio y maleducado—Le pasé la canastilla con el pan—Y cómo vuelvas a llamarme gorda, te colgaré de los huevos, ¿me entiendes?

-Lo que entiendo es que debido a tu extraña aversión a que alguien te respire cerca no quisiste un poco de buen sexo cómo el resto de… _pues de todo el mundo_ y te hiciste un experimento raro de betas para preñarte. Y ya que a la gente de… _pues de todo el mundo_ eso es algo así cómo una blasfemia, cosa que entiendo, tú necesitas a un pobre diablo para dar la cara por tu chistecito, ¿voy bien, cierto?

-Vas por el camino de quedarte sin testículos, ¡mastica con la boca cerrada, hombre!

-Cálmate gorda, que te vas a volver a poner mala.

-Juro por Cristo sagrado en la Cruz que te mataré.

-Si, lo que el omeganazi diga, sè bueno y pásame más ensalada de patatas. ¿Sabes? Está estupenda, estoy seguro que sino fueras tan raro cualquier alfa que se precie de tener cerebro querría emparejarse contigo.

-Gracias por lo de la ensalada de patatas, no gracias a lo del alfa. No me interesa que nadie se empareje conmigo.

-Ya, vale, lo he pillado...—Se apresuró a servirse más ensalada y a continuar con su cháchara—Pero, ¿por qué no, hombre? No es tan malo.

El vago había estado yendo a almorzar y cenar todos los días desde nuestra fatídica cita con la doctora, y esas charlas se habían hecho bastante comunes—No lo entenderías. Los alfas no sufren lo que los omegas.

-Vale, no parimos, pero tenemos unos dolores de huevos que ustedes en su vida sentirían.

Sin poder evitarlo, me reí—Eso suena terrible, pero si tú fueses omega…

-…que Dios me guarde…

-¿Te gustaría que cada tres meses te escurriese el culo? ¿O que algún cabrón que ni conoces te la deje caer toda nada más porqué se dice tu destinado?

-Cómo lo dices haces que suene tan… horrible.

-Porqué es horrible.

-No siempre. Mis papás fueron muy felices.

-Una pareja de mil. O de dos mil. Hay estadísticas. Los números no mienten, vago.

-Vale, que discutir contigo es cómo ponerse a las patadas con Sansón. Pero gorda…

-¡Que estoy embarazado, joder!

Se echo a reír—Es difícil no notarlo, ¿sabes? Tienes un planeta debajo de las tetas.

Enrojecí—No son tetas, son…

-¿Pectorales?—Inquirió, burlón.

-Pectorales blandos.

-Te están saliendo tetas, no te lo niegues.

-Y a ti se te están colgando los huevos, ¿te enteras? Anda, mueve tu culo de vago y ayúdame a limpiar—Dije, poniéndome de pié. Él me miró, antes de sonreírme, inocente.

-Pero ese es trabajo de los omegas…

Y la ópera comenzó.

* * *

 **Probable Improbabilidad.**

 **Capítulo Dos.**

" **Del Trabajo de los Omegas y Visitas Inesperadas"**

* * *

-Maldita vaca agresiva—Comenzó de nuevo la maricona de Yaeger—Eres una beluga loca, es la tercera vez que me das en las pelotas.

-¿Cuáles?

-¡Ah, calla y ponte a cocinar, gorda!

-¡Carajo, que estoy embarazado trozo de mierda!

-¡Atácame de nuevo y llamaré a la policía!

-¡Dudo que vengan a salvar a un jirafón llorica cómo tú, patética excusa de alfa!

-¿Jirafón?—Balbuceó, ofendido—No es mi culpa de que seas un puto hobbit, ¿Sabes?

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo mierdas me...?

Antes de que comenzase el segundo acto de nuestra bella ópera, sonó el timbre. Nos observamos en silencio. De nuevo, el timbre se dejó oír.

-¿Qué no oyes, omeganazi? Están tocando.

Le di la espalda—O abres tú, o no hay comida.

-Te quedarás sin padre para tu engendro.

-Me vale.

-Serás repudiado por el mundo.

-Me vale.

-Te saldrán tetas más grandes todavía.

-Me vale.

-¡Dios te dará a dos mellizos alfa!

-¡Me vale, me vale, me vale! ¿Te enteras? ¡O abres la puerta o no hay comida!

-¡Vete a la…!

Tercer timbre.

-¡Carajo, cuál es tu puta prisa!—Me eché a reír cuándo el vago se precipitó hasta la entrada, para abrirla de un tirón y seguir quejándose—¡Levi, te busca Steve Rogers!

-¿Disculpa?

¿Steve Rogers? ¿Capitán América? ¿El Cejas?

-¡Cierra la puerta, Eren!

Muy tarde.

Antes de lo que imaginé, el cejas de oruga ya estaba en la sala de mi pacífico hogar, mirándolo todo cómo si estuviese muy sorprendido.

-¿Levi?

-¿Eren, querido, acaso entendiste tú lo que te dije?

-Me pediste que cerrase la puerta.

-¿Y lo hiciste, acaso?

Él me miró, confundido—Esto… ¿esto es una especie de prueba?

Dios, dale a mi bebé los ojos de este cabrón.

Pero por piedad, herédale mi coeficiente.

-No cariño—Dije sonriéndole dulcemente, a Eren de seguro aquel gesto le pareció impregnado de cianuro, antes de cerrar los ojos y agitar levemente la cabeza—Te dije que cerrases la puerta. Delante de este tipo, no detrás.

Eren me miró fijamente unos segundos antes de alzar las cejas y abrir la boca en una gran "O"—Anda, ya, lo siento cielo.

-Levi, necesitamos…

-No primo, nada. No necesitamos nada, estoy bien, muy bien, él es mi pareja, ¿ya te marchas? No te apures por no quedarte a la cena, yo lo entiendo, Eren, dulzura, acompáñalo…

-No me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos.

-Es una lástima que yo no tenga la intención de escuchar la mierda que salga de tu boca.

-Oh—Masculló Eren, cerrando los ojos con dramatismo. Luché por no reírme.

-¿Por qué no? Merezco una explicación…

-Mereces una patada en tu culo de alfa, a mí no me exiges nada, ¿ya te enteras?

-Ohhhh...—Repitió aquel cabrón, sabiendo que estaba a punto de echarme a reír a carcajadas cómo una vaca lunática y preñada.

-Claro que te digo, soy tu primo y el que en teoría debía…

-¡Debía un carajo!—Exclamé, repentinamente enfurecido. Me sujeté el hinchado vientre, y traté de controlar el enojo que de súbito comenzó a alterarme la respiración. Rayos, estos cambios hormonales...—¿Quieres que te diga que era lo que en teoría debiste hacer? ¿Te lo digo? ¡Debiste respetar mi decisión! No correr a lloriquearle a mi madre que te había rechazado, no a chismearle a la familia entera y meterle en sus reducidas cabezas que yo debía comenzar a acatar las órdenes, de comenzar a comportarme cómo un omega… ¡Eso es lo que debiste!

Irvin Smith era un cabrón, chismoso, llorica y chiflado que se pensaba que por ser alfa el mundo le debía las mensuales y que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-No haces más que causar problemas, Levi—Dijo Irvin con enfado—Me rechazas, te vienes a vivir hasta dónde da vuelta el viento y te embarazas de un cualquiera que…

-¡Hey!—Debatí—Ten cuidado acerca de cómo hablas de mi alfa…

-Vaya excusa de alfa, ¿no?—Dijo, volviéndose hacía Eren. Me tensé ante aquello, que nadie más que yo le cantaba las verdades al padre de mi hijo que aún no se enteraba que era el padre de mi hijo—Un mocoso cualesquiera que deja que venga otro a perturbar a su omega…

-No necesito de Eren ni de nadie para poner a una rubia despechada en su lugar…

-¡OH!—Contribuyó el imbécil de Eren una última ocasión antes de que me atreviese a decir aquello para lo que había estado ensayando en el determinado caso de que alguien de mi familia por parte de mamá se atreviese a venirme a recriminar un carajo—Ahora, lárgate. No te quiero más en mi casa.

-Levi…

-¡Que te marches!

En ese momento sucedió algo que no me esperaba en lo absoluto. Al quererme apartar de Irvin aún más, aquel imbécil intentó cogerme de la muñeca con su inmunda mano… mano que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio sujeta por la altura de la muñeca gracias a otra mano enorme, morena y veloz—Yo que tú lo pensaría dos veces antes de tocar a _mi_ omega—Advirtió Eren en un tono que nunca antes le había oído. Era un tono oscuro, dominante y amenazador, que destilaba riesgo y un enfado que no debía ser puesto a prueba. Irvin era el alfa más grande que había conocido en mi vida, luego de Mike, el jardinero de mi casa familiar, que era un tipo tranquilo y enlazado a Nanaba, una omega encantadora, era el hijo mayor de los Smith, familia adoptiva de mi mamá y era el heredero de Richard Smith, un beta sabio y pacifico que jamás se preocupó por educar a su engendro. Nunca, nadie, ni siquiera mi padre le había hecho frente jamás.

Hasta ese día. Eren Yaeger había cambiado repentinamente, de un instante a otro y miraba a Irvin con una ira burbujeante deshaciéndole la mirada verde—Lárgate—Dijo el papá del niño que cargaba en mi vientre antes de empujarle con violencia—Fuera antes de que decida arrancarte las pelotas y dárselas a Levi de regalo.

Irvin sabía, lo vi en su mirada, que frente a Eren no habría nada qué hacer, así que me miró, con un despecho casi palpable, antes de irse de una buena vez.

Eren y yo nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. En aquellos momentos, Engendro de veras que me pesaba, tuve que sujetarme del borde de la mesa para tratar de equilibrarme—¿Levi? ¿Te encuentras mal de nuevo?

-No, no...—Dije, restándole importancia. La verdad era que sentía un alivio enorme. Irvin no me buscaría más si sabía que estaba ya preñado y con un alfa del calibre de Eren a mi lado.

Vaya, aquello sonaba bastante comprometedor.

-Gracias, vago—Suspiré con una sonrisa sincera. Eren se atrevió a tocarme los cojones unas cuántas veces más, para equilibrar su buena acción del día con su marcada estupidez, pero ni así logró deshacer el agradecimiento que comenzó a nacer hacía él desde mi pecho—Así que… ¿querían que te casaras con él?

Asentí—Es mi primo. Ósea, yo no le entro al incesto, además…

-…odias que la gente te respire cerca, lo pillo—Ambos reímos—Siento si me alteré un poco, gorda. Es que...—Se removió en su asiento—…no me parece bien que alguien, independientemente de la raza a la que pertenezca, perturbe a otra persona frente a mí. No lo tolero.

-Tu me perturbas siempre.

-Tu no cuentas, hombre—Dijo, acercándose a a barra de la cocina—Porqué eres una gorda preñada.

-Por hoy no habrá más insultos para el vago, ¿te parece?

-¿Las hormonas nuevamente?

-No oigo, no oigo…

Ambos nos reímos.

La cena aquella noche fue bastante pacífica. Sí, el muy imbécil no paró de llamarme gorda, y sí, estuve tentado en reventarle los huevos de una patada, más de unas pullas no pasó el asunto. Cuándo se despidió, me agitó el pelo y me sonrió..-Descansa, gorda, te ves agotado.

-Enfrentarme a un alfa de dos metros es bastante cansado, ¿te enteras?

-No me lo parece, enano...—Dijo, retrocediendo hasta la entrada de mi muy cuidado –Eren había comenzado a encargarse del mantenimiento de la flora en mi hogar- jardín—Tienes a tu alfa para que te defienda. Al más fuerte.

-¿Dónde?

Me levantó el dedo medio—Vaca insolente.

-Descansa, vago—Dije, riéndome.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Eren se detuvo y me sonrió de una manera bastante distinta a esa fea mueca de superioridad que siempre me dedicaba cuándo me veía incapaz de alcanzar las cosas de la repisa alta de la cocina.

Me sonrió con una sincera naturalidad.

Con camaradería.

(…)

-¡Levi!—Gritó Hanji desde el otro lado de la puerta.—¡He traído regalos para ti, dulzura!

Abrí con rapidez. Me encontraba en el baño, sacando de mi cuerpo enormes y preocupantes cantidades de orina cuando el timbre de mi hogar sonó cómo mínimo unas treinta veces de manera frenética.

-Uno no puede ni mear tranquilo en esta casa—Dije tan pronto le dejé entrar.

-¿Ya te han dicho que será?-Preguntó, ignorándome cómo siempre, antes de dejarse caer en el sofá.

-Hanji, tengo apenas dos meses.

-Pues pareces cómo de cuatro.

-Dijeron que a juzgar por el diámetro de la barriga del empalme (1), posiblemente sería un alfa—Eren, bienvenido, pásale, ponte cómodo, pensé irritado al verlo entrar cómo Pedro por su casa y echarse al lado e Hanji con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Un alfa? ¿Un omeganazi cómo Levi, esperando un alfa?

-¡Es lo mismo que yo dije!—Exclamó el imbécil antes de chocar los cinco con la otra imbécil.

-Me fascina que las dos bestias que no se alejan de mi vida se lleven de maravilla—Dije con sarcasmo, antes de aproximarme a ver el contenido de la bolsa que Hanji había colocado sobre la mesa. Vaya, camisas de maternidad para omegas hombres, y calentadores… Hanji era una bestia buena.

-¿Ya han almorzado?—Preguntó ella antes de ponerse de pie.

-El empalme está a punto de ponerse a hacer el almuerzo, ¿te quedas?

Claro vago, tómate la libertad de invitar a comer a la bestia buena a mi pequeña y pacífica casita—Si se quedan, me ayudan. Es la condición.

-¡Ay, pero que soy tu invitada!

-Él también lo es—Indiqué señalando a Eren con simpleza. Así que si quieren comer algo, me ayudan…

La beta irritante que era Hanji alzó la ceja y con la burla brillándole en sus ojos de loca miró a Eren e inocentemente preguntó—¿Qué acaso cocinar no es el trabajo de los omegas?

Y la ópera comenzó…

-¿Entonces te vino a buscar?—Cuestionó Hanji, con cierta gracia, horas mas tarde.

-Exacto—Respondí yo.

-Y Erencio se puso en plan alfa contigo y lo echo…

-Exacto…

-No tiene dignidad, el tipo…

-¡Exacto! ¿Qué comes que adivinas, Han?

-Mis encantos naturales, dulzura.

Me reí mientras ella y yo terminábamos con la tarea de lavar los trastos. Afuera, podíamos ver desde nuestro sitio a Eren maniobrando de nueva cuenta con las enredaderas del jardín—Es bueno en lo que hace. Se las sabe bien.

-Años de cultivar marihuana para su consumo, vuelven bueno a cualquiera.

-Primera vez que veo algo verde en el jardín de tu casa sin que Mike tenga qué ver con ello.

-Mike era un buen jardinero, pero el loco ese es más diestro.

Hanji me miró con una sonrisa misteriosa—¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo le dirás que Engendro es suyo?

Decir que casi me desmayo ante eso no es exageración. Se los juro.

-¿Cómo...?

-Intuición. Usualmente los alfas son protectores con omegas embarazados, no importa si son suyos o no, pero los alfas que protegen a _sus_ omegas preñados con _sus_ cachorros son capaces de hacerle frente a cualquiera que intente perturbar a dicho omega. Inclusive a un alfa del pote de Irvin Smith.

-Yo no soy el omega de Eren.

-Pero cargas con su bebé—Me acarició el pelo—El destino es curioso, ¿no?

Suspiré—Y que lo digas.

Me observó larguísimos momentos antes de sonreírme de nuevo, esta vez con una dulzura poco propia de ella—Te miras bastante bien así, amigo.

Miré mi vientre, hinchado, redondo y bonito bajo mi camisa celeste de maternidad para omegas masculinos y sonreí por igual.

Desde afuera, Eren agitó su mano y nos saludó—Es que me siento bastante bien, ¿sabes?

Mi amiga simplemente suspiró y asintió—Se te nota.

 **Continuará.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1)**

 **Un empalme es una comida mexicana que es muy popular en mi país, consiste en dos tortillas unidas de maíz rellenas con algún guiso. Es muy rica**

 **Ahora sí, aquí les traigo lo prometido. Siento muchísimo la larga espera, y de verdad espero que esto les parezca decente. Si les arrancó alguna sonrisa, es porqué he logrado mi propósito.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 **-Frozen Muse**

¡Hola! Espero que haya logrado corregir un poco el punto que me resaltaste, ¡gracias por hacerlo! Apreci enormemente que me hayas hecho ver eta falta y prometo trabajar para corregirla. ¡Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño fic y me disculpo por tardarme 94 años en volver a actualizar!

 **-IngridAstrid**

No te miento que cantè la canciòn de "Los caminos de la vida…" cuàndo leì tu comentario. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste esta continuaciòn y que me disculpes por la ENORME tardanza!

 **-Guest**

¡FELIZ AÑO A TI TAMBIÈN! Me he tardado, pero si sigues ahì, espero de todo, todo kokoro que esta conti cumpla, sacàndote una sonrisa!

Gracias!

 **-Patatapandicornio**

-c desmaia de nuevo- Leer tus reviews siempre me dan pequeños mini infartos que me desmaian desmaiadamente… ¡POTATO! Gracias por pasarte por aquì, tus palabras neta, neta, neta que sieeempre me dan muchos animos y me sacan muchas sonrisas. ¡Muchas gracias porestarle dando oportunidad a varias de mis historias! Significa un MUNDO porquè, òsea, io soi tu fangirl. ¡Gracias por hermoso comentario!

 **-YesOffer**

Me alegra que te haya gustado mi pequeño fic, ¡gracias por pasarte por aquì y darme un lindo review!

De todo corazòn me alegro que esta trama te haya gustado, significa muchìsimo para mì. Tus palabras me hicieron chillar còmola gordita loca que soy, muchas gracias por ellas, tambièn **.**

 **-Guest**

Y YO TE AMÈ TAMBIÈN A TI

 **-Ola-Chan**

¡Que casi me voy pa' tras cuàndo vi tu review! Me hiciste reìr, mucho muchas gracias po pasarte por aquì y darle una portunidad a mi fic ¡gracias de verdad! Espero que sea de tu agrado la continuaciòn.

 **-Nanao Himura**

Tu apoyo es siempre constante y muy valioso para mì, no solo en este, sino en muchos otros de mis fics. Significa bastante que siempre te tomes un momento para leerlos y me des una oportunidad a mì y a mis pequeñas historias.

 **¡Gracias!**

 **-Maka Kagamine**

¡Me desmaio! Que bueno que te gusto mi pequeño fic y gracias, gracias de todo orazòn por ese bonito y larguìsimo revew. Espero que esta continuciòn cumpla tus expectativas y te saque alguna sonrisa màs.

 **Y finalmente, a mi hermana Charly Land;** parcera, tu apoyo es como siempre, inconicional y trascendental para mì. Muchìsimas, muchìsimas gracias, aneki. Eres… eres la mejor, ¿lo sabes, parcera?

 **Gracias por todo.**

 **Con mucho amor, Elisa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime. Sí, del maldito que mató a Marco –iora-**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje soez. Fluff.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Saturn—Sleeping At Last.**

* * *

Muchos de mi especie, dicen que estar preñado es lo mejor que puede haber. Según claman esos malditos imbéciles, tu alfa te consiente, la maternidad bendice tu cuerpo y Frigga misma desciende desde sus doradas estancias asgardianas para masajear tus ligeramente hinchados pies.

Yo digo, muy a pesar de lo que la gran mayoría opina, que eso es pura mierda.

¿Maravillas en el embarazo? Mis inservibles pelotas en salsa de tomate.

No te consienten tus putos alfa, al contrario. Sobreexplotan tu ya de por sì castigado cuerpo, gracias a que alguna hormona rara los pone cachondos cuando te ven gordo como una vaca. Y dado a que en mi caso yo no tengo un alfa (¡omeganazi mis huevos, Eren!) sino a un vago pegado como lapa que es bueno en jardinería y malo en todo lo demás, él no se pone cachondo, sino que se pone de buenas cada vez que ve mi gorda humanidad batallar para incorporarme de la cama.

¿De qué coños te ríes, Yaeger? ¿Eh?

La maternidad no bendice tu cuerpo, háganme el bendito favor. Te da náuseas, mareos, desmayos, antojos inconcebibles, de esos en los que sumerges en mostaza una galleta de chocolate y hace que te pongas gordo. Gordo, gordo de verdad. Gordo cómo una vaca. Obeso còmo una mula. Tan constipado cómo una foca.

Así que no, estúpido artículo de maternidad para Omegas, no saben ni un carajo acerca de esto.

¿Quieren que les diga la verdad?

Es un horror.

Te cansas a montones, no puedes dormir boca abajo, usas cortinas enteras para confeccionarte ropa en la que entres y si ya de por sí tu humor es una mierda, (venga que en el caso mío, _sí_ que lo es) estás tan voluble cómo un alfa en depresión. Cómo una mujer beta con la regla.

-Hobbit, estás comenzando a ponerte morado. De nuevo—Eren me observa confundido desde el otro lado de la mesa, dónde está comiendo—No deberías seguir leyendo esas revistas, solo hacen que te pongas malo.

-Es que...—Mi voz es como un chillido ahogado, indignado. La voz de mil omegas en pena—…¿cómo pueden decir tanta mierda?

-Levi, ya te lo había explicado. Hasta con peras y manzanas—Y no mentía. Ya había hecho varias veces su teatrito con una pera llamada "Don Verde" y una bonita manzana que lucía el nombre de "Lady Roja".

Cabe destacar que Don Verde era alfa. Y Lady Roja una inocente y bonita omega.

Terminé llorando cuándo llegó la parte donde Eren explicaba que Don Verde debía marcar a Lady Roja para que ella pudiese concebir bebés cómo era que Dios mandaba, a palabras de Eren.

-¡Es que tú no me entiendes!—Dije al borde de la histeria.

-Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo—Se pone de pie, se cambia de sitio y me mira fijamente.

-¿Qué me ves?

No hay respuesta.

Dos minutos enteros después, él hace una mueca.

Y yo estallo en risotadas—¡Vago! ¡Se supone que estoy enfadado!

-Pues ya no más—Dice él, con una sonrisa. ¿Saben? Es una bonita sonrisa. Linda, muy linda. Aparte de sus ojos, ojalá y mi bebé se saque su sonrisa.

Lo he pensado mucho y no quiero que mi bebé tenga mi humor. Quiero que se ría mucho, muchísimo.

Más o menos cómo Eren. Pero más listo.

-Mejor deja ya de leer esas revistas que retratan al omega desde un punto de vista convencional y ve a alistarte.

-¿Eh?

-No es posible, ¿tanta gordura te está afectando?

-Te daré de cenar hoy tus huevos en salsa de tomate.

-Seguro que te encantarán a ti, hoy sacaste cita con la doctora Sonrisas y luego con una diseñadora de interiores.

Oh, lo había olvidado…

-Eres una secretaria muy buena, Eren, te felicito.

-Uno más de mis muchos dones, preñada.

-Eres un bastardo.

-Ajá, anda, apresúrate a alistarte. Iré a casa por unas cosas.

-Tarda todo lo que quieras—Dije, subiendo las escaleras.

-No quiero que llores sin mí, preñada.

¡Ugh!

* * *

 **Improbable Probabilidad.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Las Ventajas y los Temores de la Maternidad.**

* * *

-¿Qué?—Aquello me había descolocado totalmente.

Levi estaba sobre la camilla, mirándolo todo cómo si no acabase de creerlo. Bueno, no le culpaba. Tenía dos monstruitos dentro y no solo uno, como se pensó en un inicio.

-¿Dos? ¿Ha… ha dicho dos?

Sagrado Jesús en la Cruz. Con razón está tan gordo.

-Así es. Al parecer uno de ellos es más grande que el otro. Cabe mencionar que éste otro nene es realmente… muy, muy pequeño—Tanto Levi, cómo yo sabíamos perfectamente qué podría significar aquello.

-Ese se parecerá a ti—Dije a la desesperada, tratando de distraer a Levi—Será un enano cómo tú.

-¡Señor Yaeger!

-Vale, vale—Sonreí—Mira el lado bueno, se nos parecerán mucho, ¿eh?

Levi me dedicó una mirada bastante rara ante aquello—Venga, cielo, que no es tan, tan malo, ¿vale?

-Es que...—Por unos instantes, la siempre imponente voz de Levi, flanqueó. Se escuchaba cómo alguien con demasiados temores por dentro, cómo si tuviese mucho miedo. Sus bracitos rodeaban con un ademán protector su vientre y sus ojos azules miraban al monitor con ojos asustados—Es que… serán dos bebés. ¿Y sí...?

-Hey—Lo llamé, actuando por mero impulso—Yo estoy contigo, ¿cierto? No hay nada qué temer, Levi.

Él me miró, unos segundos en el más completo de los silencios antes de asentir—Y-Yo… vale, vale. Lo siento.

La doctora Sonrisas (cómo era que Levi le llamaba) fue breve y bastante eficaz; calmó los temores del enano, le dio vitaminas y suplementos (¿de qué? ¿qué acaso no lo ha visto? parece una ballena) y al final se despidió de nosotros dándonos una de sus grandes y ya conocidas sonrisitas.

-¿Qué coño le hace sonreír tanto? Debe tener los músculos de la cara hechos mierda—Dijo, mientras subía al auto con la mirada baja. Yo me reí—Deberías intentar imitarla, ésa beta tiene más madera de omega que tú.

-Yo soy un omega decente, no un arlequín enano y rubio.

-Te paso lo de rubio—Piqué al momento que encendía el motor. Pensé por largos momentos que nuestra típica pelea continuaría, sin embargo, Levi se quedó callado. ¿Escucháis las trompetas? ¡El apocalipsis, señores! ¡Arrepentíos de vuestros pecados, abrazad a Dios y...!—¿Levi?—Pregunté, de pronto, completamente descolocado—¿Estás llorando?

Ya le había visto llorar antes, pues ¿saben? Es una vaquita preñada de lo más sensible, pero jamás así. Usualmente eran sus berrinches saturados de hormonas, y se le solían pasar al hacerle reír yo con alguna de mis idioteces, sin embargo, ahora lloraba con verdadera pena, cómo si le tuviese miedo a algo. Supe que era cuándo vi cómo sus bracitos blanditos envolvieron su hinchado vientre con un ademán tímido—Oye, oye, oye...—Me orillé de inmediato, desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad y me enfoqué en él. Por alguna razón, su llanto me estaba alterando, pues me hizo sentir ansioso. Ansioso por calmar lo que fuese que estuviese atormentándole. Desesperado por consolarle, por limpiar de su cara esas feas lágrimas. No debía llorar, me dije, mientras intentaba apaciguarle, Levi era demasiado pequeño y bonito. Iba a ser una mamá muy guapa, no debía sufrir—Hey, mírame, vamos, mírame—Rodeando su rostro suave le obligué a mirarme, él gimoteó de nuevo—No quiero que le pase nada a mi bebé. Al otro, al pequeño…

-Levi, no…

-¿Y si es un omega? ¿Y si nace siendo un omega? ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es la vida de un omega? ¿Y si no puedo protegerle? ¿Y si alguien lo lastima y yo no puedo evitarlo?

Me estremecí ante aquel tono tan aterrado que desbordaba su voz. Bajé y tan rápido como pude, rodeé el auto y me precipité hacía el, para ayudarle a desabrocharse y secarle todo ese río de lágrimas que le cubría—No puedes tener miedo, Levi, ¿me oyes? No _debes_ tener miedo. ¿Y qué si es un omega? Estoy seguro de que será un omega precioso, no tengo idea de lo qué es ser un omega y estoy seguro de que sería demasiado para mí, pero… tú eres el omega más fuerte que conozco, ¿sabes? Te pasaste por los huevos todo lo que dicta una sociedad y te hiciste mamá sin tener que dejar de lado tus convicciones—Sonreí, al tiempo que colocaba mis manos sobre ése hinchado balón que tenía cómo vientre—En cuánto a protegerle, ¿crees que alguien se atrevería a dañarle? ¿A dañarlos, a alguno de ésos dos chicos? No estás solo, Levi. No estarás solo nunca, enano…

Sus ojos azules me observaron, y por primera vez pude ver al verdadero Levi, a través de ellos. No al omeganazi pesado y regañón, que odiaba al sistema y tenía de punk lo que yo tenía de guapo (qué es mucho, obviamente), ni siquiera al rudo hobbit que le cantó las cuarenta a un alfa que tenía la altura de un poste, sino a un Levi frágil, temeroso y que era capaz de amar inmensamente. Lo supe por su mirada azulada llena de lágrimas, lo supe por esa manera en la que sus manos se colocaron sobre las mías, ambas cubriendo ese curioso balón de basquetbol que llevaba bajo la ropa—E-Eren…

-No estás solo, Levi—Repetí, esta vez con mayor convicción—Nunca, nunca estarás solo. Yo estaré contigo, ¿me entiendes? Contigo y con los engendros.

La sonrisa que Levi me regaló en ése instante, sería una de las cosas más hermosas que podría haber visto en mi vida.

(...)

Decidí cancelar la cita con ese caro decorador de interiores que el chaparrito había contratado y llevármelo de vuelta para que descansase, pues lo sentía aún tenso dentro de mi abrazo. Al llegar a casa, lo conduje hasta su dormitorio y le acomodé los almohadones de su enorme cama de ricachón soltero—Te ayudaré a cambiarte, ¿vale?—Dije, al notar la manera en la que sus manitas temblaban a cada movimiento que daba. Era sabido que las sensaciones y sentimientos en los omegas eran más intensos que en el resto de las razas, así que no me quedó duda que sus temores estaban afectándole en demasía—Anda, alza tus brazos, lo más alto que puedas, no importa que no sea mucho.

Él bufó—Qué pesado.

-Apuesto a que no tanto como tú—Me miró amenazante unos segundos antes de echarse a reír. Yo mismo me reí, pues puso una expresión tan bonita que me hizo sonreír al acto—Vaya, mira ese enorme planeta—Dije, mirando el vientre de Levi con fascinación—Parece un globo terráqueo.

-Deja mi barriga en paz—Dijo, con las mejillas rojas. Quizás se apenaba de estar semidesnudo delante de mí, pero a mí me parecía aquello de lo más natural. Sí, era un alfa y él un omega casi sin ropa, pero su vientre era francamente fascinante. Redondo, pálido y bonito. Cómo un planeta blanco. Sí, lo sé, soy un as en elocuencia.—Es muy bonita. Es grandísima…

-No tanto—Dijo él, descendiendo su mirada hacía el objeto de debate—Lo suficientemente adecuada para proteger a mis _hijos_.

Sonreí con sinceridad al escucharle decir aquella última palabra. Hijos. _Hijos_. No solo había un bebé ahí dentro, sino _dos_. Dos bebés de los que Levi sería mamá—Te pondré el camisón blanco, ¿vale? los otros aún están tendidos fuera.

-Vale.

Con delicadeza, con toda de la que era capaz, deslicé suavemente la tela a través de sus brazos, de sus hombros. Al final, abroché aquella prenda y él se giró para verme.

Se veía tan… _bonito_.

-Me duele la espalda.

-A mí también me dolería si tuviese a Saturno colgando debajo de las tetas.

-Pectorales, Eren, pectorales—Se encaminó hasta su cama, dónde con un poco de mi ayuda, logró acomodarse entre sus suaves almohadas—No sé qué está más grande—Dije con falsa seriedad—Si tu panza o ese almohadón en el que bien cabría Dumbo.

-Ahora, justo ahora estoy demasiado agotado para debatir, indigno vago—Ambos nos sacamos la lengua—Sé una buena secretaria y alcánzame de ése cajón mi caja de dulces.

-¿Caja de dulces, dices?

-¿Es que acaso estás sordo?

Jamás podría adivinar cómo rayos en tan poco tiempo pasamos de insultarnos mutuamente desde nuestras respectivas aceras, a devorar montones de dulces y reírnos cuál idiotas, ambos desparramados encima de su colosal cama tamaño titán—Anda, tú, esa es una buena comparación—Levi además de ser un amante empedernido de los dulces resultó ser un coleccionista de autos en miniatura—Tu panza será la colina, y él deberá recorrerla—Se rio cuándo cogí un Mustang 64' de la caja donde escondía dulces y juguetes por igual y realicé un mortal recorrido a lo alto y ancho de aquella barriga planetaria—Eres tonto, ¿sabes?

-Y uno de tus mejores amigos.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué más quisieras?

-Que te hagas más para allá que estoy a punto de caerme de la cama—Levi me pellizcó la nariz, yo hice lo mismo con el gordito de su brazo de embarazado—¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió!

-¡Era la intención!

Al final, nuestra patética lucha terminó con ambos bajo un montón de sábanas, de dulces y de cochecitos. Estaba tan bonito, pensé de nuevo, al verlo reír mientras alejaba a brazadas sus cochecitos. Tan bonito, con esa curva mágica en su cuerpo y esa mirada azul que me mostraba al Levi debajo de todas esas armaduras. De nuevo, quise tocar el vientre en el que él cargaba a esos dos bebés.

Dos bebés, pensé. Dos bebés estaban ahí debajo de esa blanca piel.

Mi mano los tocó de nuevo y Levi me miró con sorpresa—¿Quieres verla?

Asentí—A veces les hablo—Me confesó, luego de un momento de yo observar esa barriga tan linda—Sé que aún son demasiado pequeños para escucharme, pero hablarles me calma mucho. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Jamás, nunca en mi asquerosa vida de alfa fracasado yo habría imaginado que alguna vez estaría haciendo aquello. Hablándole alegremente a dos bebés que quería de una manera inexplicable. Hablándole al balón que un omega tan renegado como Levi se cargaba bajo la ropa. Jamás lo pensé, pero ahí estaba yo, sonriéndole a esa panza enorme y bonita, hablándole a aquellos niños que tan queridos, que tan amados eran ya, sintiendo a su vez cómo una calidez abrumadora, arrulladora y absoluta cubría mi pecho.

Quería a aquellos niños, me dije, cuándo ya todo estaba oscuro. Quería a aquellos niños por alguna razón que realmente no comprendía mucho, y apreciaba a Levi tanto como para decidir que no soportaría verle llorar de miedo nuevamente. A mi lado, profundamente dormido estaba el hobbit preñado.

Sonreí con verdadera sinceridad, y le cubrí con delicadeza antes de recoger todo nuestro desastre de golosinas y juguetes y dirigirme hacía la cocineta de aquella casita.

Afuera, el anochecer ya había caído, y al salir yo para cerrar la pequeña cerca blanca, y volver a casa me topé con una luna blanca, enorme, redonda y bonita.

Por momentos largos, recordé aquella preciosa barriga con la que tanta alegría hablé, apenas unas horas atrás.

(...)

-Inclínate con más cuidado, ¿quieres? Tienes a dos niños ahí dentro—Eren me regañó por enésima vez aquella mañana, mientras me palmeaba la espalda—Perdone usted, es que mi estúpido vómito no quiso esperar a que cogiese la cubeta.

Cómo repetí en un inicio, no había beneficio alguno en la maternidad, joder. Había estado devolviendo el estómago desde haría una larguísima media hora gracias a que el aroma de comida que irradiaba de la casa contigua había logrado penetrar mi inmaculado hogar. Aquello que estaba siendo cocinado era un puto, puto asco.

Ojalá y a los despiadados vecinos le diese tripas sueltas.

Ojalá se murieran todos, ¡todos! ¡Ugh!

-Sácalo todo, todo—Dijo Hanji Zoe, haciendo acto de presencia—He traído más sueros para que los bebas.

-¡No!

Esas cosas con sabor a fresa sabían a mierda. Eran peor que aquello que estaban cocinando al lado.

-Preñado, debes obedecer a Hanji.

-¡Que Hanji se pudra! ¡Eso sabe…!—De nuevo me incliné hacía delante y vomité. Carajo, carajo, esto era horrible. ¡Horrible! Ya no tenía nada dentro que vomitar y aún tenía náuseas, me había manchado la ropa y el olor del vómito combinado al del horror que se cocía en la casa contigua me hicieron llorar. Llorar de verdad.

-¡Los odio!—Grité débilmente, mientras Hanji y Eren me conducían escaleras arriba—Me duelen mucho mis pies, Han—Susurré cuándo me dejaron ambos sobre la tapa del inodoro—Y mi espalda. ¡Me está matando la espalda!

-Lo sé, cielo, lo sé—Dijo ella con infinita paciencia, al momento que me despojaba de mi cómodo camisón blanco, ahora profanado con una horrenda mancha amarillenta. Los pantalones holgados también me fueron retirados y al final me quedé desnudo, de nuevo frente a ella—Esta es como la enésima vez que me ves sin ropa—Dije, con las mejillas calientes y cubiertas de irracionales lágrimas.

-Soy una enfermera, _tu_ enfermera, a partir de ya—Me sonrió—No debes sentir vergüenza delante de mí.

-O de mí—Agregó Eren, entrando a mi baño con mi toalla—Cristo, mira eso—Dije, asombrado—Parece una lona que utilizarían para cubrir el patio de una casa.

-No es tan pequeña—Picó Eren burlón.

Decir que ésos dos me ayudaron un poco a sobrellevar aquella tarde, me habría hecho ser un cabrón desconsiderado. Me ayudaron a bañarme, me ayudaron a embalsamarme con esas cremas refrescantes, me ayudaron a vestirme y al final, me ayudaron a calmar el dolor de mi espalda a base de un masaje hecho por la que ahora se había auto-proclamado mi enfermera—Tengo sueño—Dije, luego de ser acomodado de costado—Ya no huele feo.

Ambos se rieron.

-Duérmete, cielo—Susurró Hanji con su ternura beta habitual—Los malestares ya no se sentirán tanto, ¿bien?

Asentí—Bien.

-Me iré un rato y volveré más tarde, de preferencia ya no te levantes nuevamente. Traeré algo de comer de casa, Mob llegará hoy de su viaje y si quiere sexo tendrá que darme comida a cambio.

Eren se rio, yo enrojecí—¡Vete, depravada!

-Esta depravada te alimentará al anochecer, Levi—Se mofó ella—Te lo encargo, Erencio.

-Y que lo digas—Sonrió—No te preocupes por él, yo le cuidaré.

Hanji me dedicó una de sus miradas significativas antes de irse y dejarnos a solas nuevamente.

-¿Ves? La revista mentía. No hay ventajas en la maternidad—Dije con voz baja—Me canso muchísimo, como cosas impensables, lloro un montón y he vomitado hoy hasta el alma, ven, recuéstate.

Él me obedeció, y antes de lo pensado, de nuevo sus manos cubrieron mi vientre y su voz llamó a mis (nuestros) hijos con suavidad. Aquello, de alguna manera, me arrullaba.

-Sí hay ventajas, hombre—Dijo, luego de un momento en completo silencio—Lo que pasa es que no eres capaz de verlas como yo.

Quise replicar, más ya no tuve energía para hacerlo.

Me quedé dormido gracias al consuelo que sus manos me brindaron, y al suave timbre de su voz, hablándole de cosas que no comprendí muy bien a mis dos niños, ocultos en ese planeta al que yo llamaba barriga. Más tarde, durante la madrugada, le descubriría junto a mí, aún con su mano cerca de mi vientre, profundamente dormido.

Aquella sería la primera noche que compartiría con Eren Yaeger.

La primera de muchas otras.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **¿Alguien por ahí?**

 **Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por su bonito apoyo. Los comentarios que me dejan siempre logran hacerme sonreír, mucho, mucho.**

 **Segundo, ni Eren ni Levi están enamorados el uno del otro, pero, los instintos son poderosos y ellos al ser alfa y omega respectivamente, son más propensos a padecer de ellos. Al ser Levi, quién carga con dos niños hijos de Eren, el instinto le hace querer protegerles.**

 **Por ello, Eren de alguna manera siente apego por los bebés. Además al ser destinados, él y Levi se buscan de manera instintiva, natural.**

 **Luego explicaré mejor eso, pues mi plan es hacer que Eren marque a Levi de una manera no convencional, más tierna, más dulce.**

 **Sí, Eren marcará a Levi.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este otro capítulo, ¡les quiero mucho!**

 **¡Con eterno amor, Elisa!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Fluff. Algo de angst. Palabras altisonantes. Más fluff.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Sun.-Sleeping At Last**

* * *

Desperté durante la madrugada, cómo siempre había sido mi costumbre, y durante segundo, me enfrenté a un techo desconocido. Por momentos temí haber vuelto a _aquel lugar_ , y estaba a punto de soltarme a llorar cómo marica, hasta que divisé entre las sábanas a una pequeña colina redondeada y de pelo negro. Y por instinto, me sentí a salvo nuevamente.

Estaba dormido junto a Levi, me dije, sonriendo a la nada. Estaba en la casa de Levi, en el pequeño pueblo de Karaness, en Rose. _No estaba en María_ , me dije, rodando cómo un barril de un físico envidiable a través de la enorme cama de solterón de Levi. _No estaba en María y jamás, jamás regresaría ahí_ —Deja de moverte tanto, vago—Susurró el balón que estaba a mi lado, aún envuelto cómo taco (uno bastante… _voluminoso_ ), con voz pastosa por el sueño—Pareciera que tuvieses algo en el culo.

-No, el omega eres tú, gordis—Piqué, removiéndome un poco más, sólo por el noble gusto de joder. Levi surgió de entre todos sus edredones blancos y me miró mal—Enserio, para. Quiero dormir.

-Pues duérmete, hombre, que nadie te lo impide.

-Lo haces tú moviéndote cómo un gusano.

-Uno muy guapo, oh, sí.

-Diferimos extensamente en cuestiones estéticas—Declaró en un suspiro, antes de envolverse nuevamente y sumergirse en su capullo de telas caras.

Me sentí ligeramente ofendido—¿Disculpa? Alguien que tiene la apariencia de una oruga gorda no debería tener derecho ni de mirarme…

-Una oruga gorda muy atractiva, oh, sí—Remedó mi timbre de una manera bastante tonta, pero sin poder evitarlo, me eché a reír.

-¿Sabes, Levi?—Susurré, elevándome de la cama y dejándome caer nuevamente aún más cerca suyo—Este es el momento perfecto para romper con esa repelús que te da que alguien te respire de cerca…

Su cara pálida se asomó por entre los edredones tan pronto dije eso—Aléjate de mí…

-¡Nunca!

Durante cómo tres largos, largos minutos, ambos luchamos fieramente; él por permanecer en su capullito de sábanas pijas más caras que todo mi guardarropa junto, y yo por sacarlo de ahí y abrazarme cómicamente a su barriga—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, vago, suéltame!

Me pesque cómo lapa a su muslo gordito y me aferré a él con necedad—¡Nunca! ¡Esto es muy cómodo! ¡Es como estar abrazado a un buen buche de jamón!

-¡Serás cabrón!

-¡Cállate, jamón!

Los dos pequeños que llevaba en su interior eran siempre mis buenos cómplices, pensé. Gracias a ellos, Levi se cansaba de inmediato y yo triunfaba por sobre suyo, cómo dictaba la buena naturaleza—Cuándo agarre fuerzas nuevamente… lo lamentarás, vago.

-Esta es una posición tan jodida—Me reí, amasándole la bolita curiosa que él llamaba muslo para recostarme nuevamente sobre suyo—Si Hanji entra y te ve así… le diré que me atacaste.

-Qué más quisieras, hombre—Susurré—Ahora Levi, esto se llama dormir con alguien. No es malo. No es mortal. La otra persona no te comerá…

-Te colgaré de las pelotas…

-…ni tampoco te transmitirá un virus mortal…

-…y cocinaré tu cuerpo en salsa de tomate…

-…es muy cómodo y usualmente la gente a determinada edad suele dormir así, cómo, pues, el resto del mundo…

-Te odio tanto.

-Repite conmigo de nuevo, todo lo que te he dicho hasta ahora.

Al final, cuándo destensó su obeso muslo y se echó a reír, supe que irremediablemente, había triunfado.

(…)

-Estás todo paliducho— _Grandiosa observación, Yaeger,_ pensé, luego de meterme a la tina—No es un color sano. Todo blanco, ¿qué es eso? Necesitas que esos bebés estén sanos y tu paliducho y enano cuerpo no serán suficientes sino te dejas de cosas y te tomas las vitaminas…

Eren se había vuelto un pesado respecto a los cuidados que debía tener. Es decir, si yo estaba ya medio loco, él le sumaba a la cuarta potencia, y me la echaba de bronca sino me ponía las siete cremas correspondientes que prevenían la resequedad.

-¡Que me las he tomado, pesado!—Eren se cruzó de brazos y me miró mal—Ajá, escondidas en el arroz, o en la ensalada.

-Eren, no puedo beberme esa mierda que trajo Hanji—Supliqué, agotado—Vomité la última vez que tuve que hacerlo… ¡vomité! ¡Y manché toda la alfombra de la sala!

-Eres un exagerado, ¿sabes? Un puto exagerado, ni siquiera te lo bebiste, tan sólo lo oliste, te pusiste verde y sacaste hasta la primera papilla—No sé qué se quejaba, ultimadamente era la carísima alfombra persa de mi casa, no la suya. Este, igualado. Además, ¿quién coño, en su sanísimo juicio se tomaría de buena gana esa cosa del hígado de… de lo que sea?—Odio esa mierda. Sabe, no, huele del carajo.

-Es hígado de bacalao, según Hanji, te hará bien…

-Cómo si fuese de barracuda, de salmón o de langosta—Protesté, dando un manotazo al agua tibia, salpicándole—Lo beberé. Pero si me muero luego de vomitar los intestinos… tú serás el único culpable.

Rodó los ojos—Claro, claro. Lo que digas.

La rutina se había impuesto luego de aquel primer día en el que tanto Han cómo Eren ayudaron a bañarme. Las fuerzas de mi cuerpo eran cada vez menos, y al cumplir los cuatro meses era incapaz ya de sostenerme solo por mucho tiempo. Los bebés, según la doctora Quinzel(1), perdón, la doctora Reiss, estaban bien, y las vitaminas supernumerarias que me había recetado ayudarían al más pequeño de mis bebés a seguir adelante, siempre y cuándo su gorda madre omega, ósea yo, se bebiera esa mierda de barracuda, bacalao, salmón o lo que fuese.

Así que con el dolor de mi corazón, yo debía hacerlo.

El resultado eran unas náuseas espantosas, mareos y arranques de llanto de cinco minutos o más. La hora del baño, sin embargo, siempre, siempre me relajaba. Y la de la siesta también, cuándo a Eren no le daba por utilizarme de su almohada.

A veces, Hanji tenía que trabajar y me quedaba solo con Eren, quién luego de reñirme porque el sol no había subido lo suficiente en el cielo, o porqué la gasolina aumentaba de precio, me ayudaba pacientemente a desvestirme y meterme a la tina que a estas alturas se asemejaba ya a un enorme tinaco—Oye, Eren...—Lo llamé con el cabello lleno de espuma. Cuándo se giró hacía mí, con una revista de maternidad en las manos y me vio, se echó a reír—Que guapa te miras, vaca.

-Vete al coño. Quería saber, ¿cómo es que te mantenías? Digo, sé que sueno cómo un metido…

-De hecho…

-Pero no sé nada de ti además que eres buen jardinero, una estupenda secretaria, cocinas más o menos decente y preparas grandiosos baños aromáticos—No mentía, era bueno en todo eso, más el resto de su vida era un misterio. Bueno, sé que tiene 19 años, que donó esperma y que mis bebés son suyos también, pero _no le iba a decir eso_ , y de igual manera sabía que sufría de insomnio, que a veces le molestaba la oscuridad y que usualmente tenía pesadillas, pero repito, _no le iba a decir todo_ _eso_ —Háblame de ti.

Él me miró unos segundos antes de dejar la revista de lado y cruzarse de brazos—Sólo si tú me dices también algo sobre ti que no sean los radicales ideales omeganazis esos que te cargas, punk.

Rodé los ojos—Vale, ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Cuántos me calculas?

-¿27?

-Afirmativo. ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?—Quería saber si me decía la verdad.

-22—¿ _acaso quieres verme la cara de estúpido_? (2) Mentiroso, tienes 19,—Anda, pareces más viejo.

-Cierra la boca, vejete—Me sacó la lengua—¿Tienes hermanos?

-Una hermana melliza, alfa, Mikasa—Alzó las cejas—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese…?

-Papá perdió una apuesta—Me encogí de hombros, enjugándome el pelo—¿Tú tienes hermanos?

-No—Respondió, luego de un momento. Estaba mintiéndome. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, era esa mirada que ponía cuándo me decía " _No, gorda, no toqué tu tarta de chocolate_ " y llevaba la comisura de la boca manchada de betún, el muy cabrón—¿Qué hay de tus padres?

-Kuschel y Kaney Ackerman—Contesté de inmediato.—¿Qué hay de los tuyos?

-Carla y Grisha Yaeger—Dijo, tras alcanzarme mi bata de baño—¿Y dónde están ellos?

-En Sina, siendo perfectos, guapos y muy chapados a la antigua—Respondí—¿Qué hay de los tuyos? ¿Viven cerca? ¿Saben que vives hasta acá?

-Suficientes preguntas—Cortó con brusquedad, poniéndose de pie y alejándose con rapidez—Debo ir por unas cosas a casa, no tardo.

-Vale...—Decir que aquello no me desconcertó hubiese sido una gran mentira—¿Cocinaré algo?

-No, Han llamó para avisarme que llegaría temprano, no te olvides de secarte bien el pelo—Y así, sin más, se largó.

Y me quedé yo solo, en bata, con el cabello envuelto en una toalla y mi vientre pesándome bajo la calidez de mi ropa de baño. Estaba seguro de unas cuántas cosas, medité, mientras me embadurnaba con la crema anti-estrías que Han me compró, Eren no era lo que aparentaba. Es decir, sí, era un vago, un pesado y posiblemente antes había tenido problemas con la marihuana, pero… había algo más. Ocultaba muchas cosas, y era un mentiroso de los buenos, de ésos que te pueden mirar mientras mienten y saben que tú sabes que mienten y se lo pasan por los huevos…

-Carajo, esto de hacerle de detective no es tan guay—Dije a mi vientre cuándo todo aquel embrollo me abrumó—Mejor… ¿quieren comer un poco de tarta? Hay una novela que Eren mira a ratos y está bastante buena…

Mis niños, a mi juicio, se mostraron de acuerdo.

Estaba yo, tendido en mi sofá, con un gran trozo de tarta en un plato sobre mi regazo, cuándo el timbre se dejó escuchar.

Olfateé el aire.

No se trataba de nadie conocido, por lo tanto no me tensé al razonar que Irvin y toda su calaña clasista mierdera estaba bien lejos, así que me levanté, no sin algo de dificultad y avancé hacía la puerta de entrada con mi enorme pijama blanca puesta, mi plato de tarta en la mano y el barullo de las voces de la telenovela resonando en la sala.

Cuando abrí la puerta, un alfa altísimo, de pelo rubio sucio y con una cara de…

Esperen… me estremecí.

No me pueden estar jodiendo. Había visto esa cara en otro lado. O bien, no esa cara, _pero sí esa expresión_ —Hola, siento molestar—Habló el tío este, mientras su vista pasaba de un papel arrugado en su mano a mi rostro—No sé si sea la dirección correcta, estoy buscando a Eren Yaeger…

Ya me la sabía. Eren era un mentiroso de los buenos, me había querido mentir y este tío era, apostaba mis pelotas inservibles, su hermano. Tenía esa misma expresión de loco que apenas se la cargaba—Eh, no está aquí justo ahora, pero le conozco… ¿quién…?

-Oh, perdona la descortesía, tú debes ser la pareja de Eren—Me tendió la manopla de béisbol que poseía cómo mano y me sonrió, jovialmente—Soy Zeke Yaeger, su hermano.

 _Mentiroso hijo de_ …

* * *

 **Improbable Probabilidad.**

 **Capítulo IV**

" **Titán"**

* * *

Había tardado más de lo planeado, me dije, por enésima vez mientras me lavaba el rostro cómo por cuarta ocasión aquella tarde. Observé el reflejo que me devolvía la cromada superficie.

Por un instante vi de nuevo al muchacho de quince años que había sido en el pasado; agotado, aterrado y lleno de incertidumbre.

Me había tardado ya mucho y Levi con cuatro meses de embarazo era más inútil que el bloqueador solar factor protector número treinta, pero el haber sentido la manera en la que sus ojos me analizaron cuándo le dije todas aquellas mentiras, me alteró de más. Pensé que mentirle no estaba bien, no cuándo yo había visto muchas facetas suyas que seguramente el resto del mundo no conocía, pero no podía evitar temer su reacción al enterarse sobre aquello que me negaba a soltar.

Levi sabía que era un fracasado, uno bien grande, eso estaba asumido. Sabía que era buen jardinero, una excelente secretaria, que cocinaba más o menos decente y que preparaba unos baños aromáticos fenomenales… pero no sabía el resto. No sabía que tenía diecinueve años, no veintidós, que era huérfano y que mi madrastra (sí, bastante cliché) con tal de mearse en la memoria de mis padres me había adoptado para estar jodiéndome la vida larguísimos años desde que papá y mamá murieron. Que había dejado la escuela y que había trabajado de sol a sol con tal de juntar dinero y largarme para no volver, que al final no había sido suficiente y que la única manera que tuve de completar lo que necesitaba para salir de la casa de Diana Fritz y no morirme de hambre después, había sido vender esperma en un centro raro de betas locos punks y que había huido hasta donde da vuelta el viento para poder empezar de nuevo sin tanta mierda a mi alrededor, dejando atrás a un hermano que a pesar de ser un literal hijo de puta (porqué Diana era una, y una bien grande) me había querido con sinceridad desde que llegué a su casa a los siete años.

Papá había cometido errores, y habían sido muchos. Uno de ellos fue haberse casado con una beta por mero capricho. Diana jamás le habría de perdonar a papá el haberse enlazado con mi mamá aun siendo su esposo, y jamás me perdonaría a mi parecerme tanto a ambos, por ello, cuándo descubrió la infidelidad tras el accidente en el que ambos murieron, no dudó en ir a por mí al centro al que fui enviado y adoptarme haciéndola de mujer piadosa.

Había cumplido los siete años apenas cuándo un policía me dijo que mamá y papá jamás volverían por mí. Había apenas aprendido a leer cuándo una mujer rubia, de mirada helada me cogió de la muñeca y me llevó de un lugar con muchos juguetes para arrastrarme a una casa muy grande y muy fría.

Diana no me había tenido piedad, pero Zeke… Zeke había sido otra cosa. Él era mayor que yo cinco años, por eso se hizo el hermano protector en cuánto me conoció. Me había querido con sinceridad y yo a él, pero ni el amor que mi hermano me profesó fue suficiente para hacerme olvidar la idea de un día salir por esa horrible puerta azul y no volver jamás a esa casa.

A los quince años tuve que dejar la escuela, luego de acabar la secundaria. El estado había pagado mis estudios hasta ese nivel, y Diana no soltaría nunca un centavo para que yo avanzase a bachillerato, y menos mantendría del todo a un bulto como yo, por tanto me vi obligado a buscar trabajo.

El único que se arriesgó a tomar cómo empleado a un muchacho desgarbado de quince años, huérfano y con mucha mala suerte había sido William Arlert, un viejo jardinero que vivía en la colonia contigua a la mía.

Por eso era tan bueno en jardinería. Ahí conocí a Armin, quién se convertiría en mi mejor amigo y quién más tarde me ayudaría a salir en una pieza de la casa de Diana.

Como podían ver no era algo que podría considerarse bueno, mucho menos digno. Sabía tan pocas cosas cómo mucho de lo cruel que podía a veces ser la vida, y me avergonzaba enormemente de lo cobarde que había sido al haber preferido huir cómo un criminal, y por ello… por ello todo lo que me preguntó Levi, por momentos me lleno de terror. De pronto sentí que si él conocía todo eso de mí, sería mirado nuevamente cómo fui mirado muchas veces en el pasado, cómo fui mirado por Diana Fritz durante ocho años; con desprecio, con asco…

Y Levi… bueno, Levi era Levi. Era especial a su singular manera, y él jamás me había visto así. A veces era un cabrón burlón que de vago no me bajaba, pero en el fondo siempre había un cariño muy bonito supurándole de los ojos azules. Y pensar que aquello pudiese cambiar al saber sobre lo que en realidad era…

" _Hermano"_

El olor que de pronto me llegó me hizo paralizarme momentáneamente. Conocía aquel aroma, lo conocía de más. Era tan parecido al de su madre que por instantes sentí ganas inmensas de llorar, pero al final, ese implícito llamado que tenía para mí me hizo saber que aquel que estaba a pocos metros de mí no era otro más que Zeke.

Era mi hermano, pensé yo, mientras me precipitaba por las escaleras de mi hogar. Aquel que me llamaba era sin dudas mi hermano, podía olerlo.

Afuera, la reja seguía abierta, y poco era ya lo que me apartaba de él. Por instantes me sentí de nuevo cómo el niño que corría a abrazar a su hermano luego de haber tenido un largo día cargado en maltratos. Por momentos volví a ser aquel niño que aguardaba el regreso de su hermano mayor con la mayor de las ansias carcomiéndole el corazón.

Corrí, y dejé que mi instinto me guiase hasta Zeke, a quién encontré junto a Levi, sentado en su pulcra sala blanca.

Los ojos con los que me observó el omega al que tanto cariño le profesaba ya, estaban cargados en reprimendas, más no había en ellos una pizca de aquel desprecio que tanto temí ver.

Y me sentí tan estúpido por haber pensado que Levi me juzgaría…

Y cuándo miré a Zeke… Cuándo aquel rostro siempre sonriente me encaró, simplemente fui incapaz de contenerme. Y me eché a llorar, mientras avanzaba hacia él con los brazos extendidos. Mi hermano era tan alfa cómo yo, pero era por mucho, más fuerte que yo en el aspecto de soportar golpes de la vida y me sostuvo sin dudarlo, cómo cuándo éramos ambos niños y yo lloraba por los golpes de Diana.

-Te fuiste sin despedirte, enano—Susurró él con la voz contenida—Y no podía dejar que te fueras sin que te dijese de nuevo, lo mucho que te quiero…

Al final él también se echó a llorar.

Menuda tanda de alfas lloricas, pensé yo con una sonrisa, al separarme de él. Zeke me revolvió el pelo cómo siempre hacía y luego de palmearme el hombro, se giró a Levi y le sonrió—Es un buen omega—Comentó Zeke con voz suave—Bastante fuerte. Y muy listo. Supo quién era nada más verme.

Levi sonrió también—Es que se parecen mucho.

Yo alcé la ceja, y le contemplé confundido, Zeke, con auténtica curiosidad—¿En qué?

La preñada se encogió de hombros y sin pena dijo algo que –con sinceridad- me esperaba—Ambos tienen una cara de locos que bien apenas pueden con ella.

(…)

La bienvenida que le di a Zeke Yaeger no fue ni de cerca tan civilizada como pensó Eren, pues al descubrirse cómo su hermano y decirme más o menos su situación con el padre de mis engendros, poco faltó para que lo colgara de los huevos. Creo que aquel gigantón rubio jamás había visto un omega tan furioso, pues ni puso las manos cuando le desencaje la mandíbula de un golpe. No me siento orgulloso de mi reacción, pues prácticamente lo arrastré hasta la sala y le obligué a decirme todo acerca de lo que había sucedido con el alfa papá de mis hijos, pero es que entiéndanme… Eren, dejando de lado que sea un fastidioso, es mi… mi amigo.

Es mi amigo. Y ha cuidado de mí a pesar de que bueno, no tiene ninguna obligación. Y de que soy un cabroncete omega demasiado complicado.

Yo tenía que hacer lo mismo, y creo que eso Zeke lo adivinó de inmediato tras ver la manera en la que yo observé a Eren al entrar por mi puerta y encontrarse de nuevo con su hermano—¿Esto?—Se señaló el moratón de su quijada—Ah, que me puse hasta las trancas y me caí en una juerga—Rio jovial, haciendo sonreír a Eren—Recuerda que siempre he sido propenso a beber de más.

Eren rodó los ojos—Ni cómo olvidarlo. Una vez vomitaste sobre la alfombra de nuestro cuarto—De súbito recordé el incidente con mi cara alfombra persa y enrojecí de pena—Tengo historial ya limpiando vómitos.

-Qué nenaza—Picó Zeke con burla—Son anécdotas para contar a los hijos—Ya me imaginaba yo con mis niños en mis rodillas, _escuchen atentamente niños, os contaré acerca de su tío Zeke y su mal aguante para la bebida_ —Lo que pasa es que tú eras demasiado serio.

Alcé la ceja con sorpresa—Algo. Tú eras el infantil—Suspiró Eren—Siempre me metías en líos.

Tras aquello, Eren no me contó mucho más de lo que me contó Zeke, durante la media hora que estuvo sentado en mi sala antes de la llegada de Eren y de su bonito reencuentro. Sólo me reafirmó lo que ya sabía, que para hijoputa no se estudia y que Diana Fritz era sin duda la prueba de ello. Que había trabajado como jardinero desde los quince años –cosa que explicaba muchas cosas- y que en realidad tenía diecinueve, no veintidós, cómo me dijo.

Luego mencionó algo que tuvo que hacer para lograr completar el dinero que ocuparía para mantenerse unos meses, más no especificó qué.

Yo sabía perfectamente que era aquello que omitió. Lo cargaba conmigo todos los días, y crecían más a cada segundo.

Zeke no accedió a quedarse por mucho más tiempo alegando que había alguien que le esperaba en un hostal cercano al centro, así que luego de abrazar otras mil veces a Eren, y despedirse de mí todo respeto y cortesía (más le valía al muy cabrón) se marchó con los ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa en su rostro rubio y lleno de barba.

Cuándo nos quedamos solos, Eren me observó en silencio—Han no ha llegado y supongo que debes tener hambre—Dije yo, poniéndome en movimiento—Aún hay tarta de chocolate, de la que te gusta—Por alguna razón la voz con la que me dirigí a él fue más suave de la acostumbrada. Quizás el omega en mi interior se había sentido conmovido con lo que había descubierto sobre el papá de mis hijos, o quizás simplemente me nacía comportarme así con él, no lo sé. Sólo sé que le sonreí cómo pocas veces era capaz de hacerlo y agregué—Podemos comerla entre ambos.

Por instantes, los ojos verdes de Eren relucieron en lágrimas—Y-Yo…

-No quise inmiscuirme así en tus asuntos—Me disculpé yo—Pero… estaba preocupado. Por las noches, cuando te quedas a dormir, te oigo a veces llorar. Y de esas veces no puedes dormir bien casi nunca, te despiertas seguido... Sabía que había algo malo en ello pero no me esperaba todo esto…

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Y entonces lo entendí. Lo entendí de súbito al observar su rostro, lleno de aflicción, y esta vez no pude contenerme. Lo siento, bebés, pero el vago necesita un gran, gran abrazo. Rodeé como pude su cuerpo con mis brazos blandos, y le estreché contra mí—Nunca—Dije, sonriéndole—Eres mi mejor amigo. Y mi mejor amigo no puede irse así cómo así, por tonterías…

Eren tenía miedo de que yo le rechazara, pensé, mientras el gigantón llorica sollozaba en mi hombro.

Qué tonto sonaba aquello.

¿Yo rechazarlo? ¿Pedirle que se marchase?

¿Luego de todo lo que hacía por mí todos los días?

Ni que estuviera loco.

Aquella noche, Eren y yo permanecimos despiertos hasta tarde, tendidos en la sala, acolchada con muchos cojines y edredones, ambos comiendo tarta de chocolate con betún azucarado (diabetes ON), él contándome todo cuánto se le ocurriese contar y yo escuchándole atentamente.

Habló de muchas cosas.

De Grisha y Carla Yaeger, una pareja destinada, de lo felices que fueron durante años a espaldas de una mala persona, de lo feliz que él mismo fue, de un choque, de una mujer rubia y de una enorme casa de puertas azules. Habló de golpes, de encierros, de mucho llanto y de muchos miedos.

Pero también habló de hermandad, de tardes de juegos, de carreras hasta los parques y de risas sinceras y abrazos cálidos. Habló con cariño de su hermano, y lloró de nuevo.

Lloró muchas veces, antes de volver a reírse, antes de volver a ser el Eren que yo conocía, y esta vez me pareció incluso más fuerte que antes, más invencible, volviéndose a mis ojos, un coloso—Titán—Dije yo, mientras él se reía tras haberle dicho una de mis muchas tonterías—Eres cómo un titán. Algo bruto, sí, pero más fuerte que nadie.

La sonrisa que el papá de mis niños me regaló al escuchar aquello provocó a una suave oleada de calidez desperdigarse por mi vientre. Mis hijos se sintieron felices, lo adiviné.

Luego de mucho hablar, llorar, maldecir, y al final volver a sonreír, Eren se quedó dormido.

Con gran alivio, descubriría más tarde que aquella madrugada, Eren no tuvo pesadillas nuevamente.

Aquella madrugada, Eren durmió profundamente, con su enorme cuerpo de titán bruto al lado mío.

Me sentí auténticamente feliz por mi amigo.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Primero que todo, gracias por esa hermosa acogida que le han dado a este pequeño fic. Es maravillosa y me siento inmensamente feliz cada vez que leo sus preciosos reviews.**

 **Si quieren agarrar un álbum de música para leer esta historia escojan Atlas, de Sleeping At Last. Es divino y me ayuda siempre a imaginarme a nuestra parejita y a sus futuros bebés.**

 **Sé que este capítulo quizás estuvo algo denso por el pasado de Eren, pero deben saber que era necesario para explicar algunas cosas a futuro, cómo el por qué Eren valora tanto el significado de "destinados" o cómo es que Levi comienza a admirarle por su fortaleza.**

 **Zeke será, un gran, gran aliado de esta pareja.**

 **Ya les vendrán unos problemitas a futuro, pero juro solemnemente que este fic tendrá un final muy, muy feliz.**

 **Gracias por la gran oportunidad que me dan cada vez que leen esta pequeña historia. Es vuestra, no lo olviden.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Dra. Quinzel; Harleen Quinzel es el nombre real de Harley Quinn, hice referencia a ella ya que sonríe mucho. Muchísimo.**

 **¿Acaso quieres verme la cara de estúpida?; A menos que se viva debajo de una cueva, dudo mucho que alguien no conozca a esta adorable y rechnchita niña y a sus épicas frases.**

 **Mi corazón es suyo, así como mi eterno agradecimiento.**

 **Con mucho, mucho amor, Elisa.**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo;**

" **El Tío Zeke"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje soez. Fluff. _Demasiado_ fluff.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Moon.—Sleeping At Last.**

 **Pacific.—Sleeping At Last.**

* * *

 _-Oye, Eren—El niño rubio se aproximó con una sonrisa—Mira lo que te he comprado, hermano—Eren sonrió, de oreja a oreja—¿Cómo los conseguiste?_

 _Eran los caramelos en forma de rana que vendía la mujer del puesto de revistas ubicado en la plaza de Utopía—Un guerrero nunca cuenta sus tácticas de batalla, ¿Qué no?_

 _Eren ríe—Cierto. Tu mamá va a matarme si se entera._

 _-¡Pero que no se va a enterar, colega! Tú disfruta del botín conseguido gracias al hurto de la plata—Ambos niños se miraron con complicidad. De pronto, de la casa salió otro niño rubio, más pequeño y con una radiante expresión—Les van a venir pillando un día de estos—Eren rodó los ojos—Zeke, Armin no confía en tus habilidades de hurto._

 _-¿Ah, no? Pues que no cogerás ninguna ranita._

 _-¡Oh, vale, vale, que era mentira! No os comáis la de cereza—Eren y Zeke se echaron a reír antes de lanzarle el caramelo mencionado—Está precioso, ¿lo veis? Parece un rubí._

 _-Parece que el sol te está afectando, cabeza de coco—Picó Zeke antes de dejarse caer en el pórtico de aquella casilla—¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento cómo jardinero, hermano?_

 _-Mejor que ayer—Presumió Eren—El abuelo Arlert me llevará la próxima semana con una familia que tiene un jardín del vuelo del poto de la señora Munsell—Los tres niños estallaron en carcajadas—Entonces sí que es grande. ¿Te pagarán?_

 _Eren asintió—Y así podré empezar a juntar el dinero que necesitaré._

 _Zeke no dijo nada, Armin se inclinó hacia delante, con la boca llena de dulce—¿Para qué? ¿Para más ranitas?_

 _-No, no—Rió el niño castaño, mientras su hermano le miraba de forma entristecida—Para irme. Para irme bien, bien lejos._

 _-Cuándo eso pase, nos iremos los tres, ¿qué no?—Dijo Armin con decisión. Zeke sonrió—Eso va más. Nos iremos los tres. Yo seguiré hurtando, Armin estafará a los incautos y Eren cuidará de los jardines ajenos para irnos los tres bien, bien lejos…_

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuándo la melancolía que me provocaron aquellos tres tontos niños y sus planes a futuro me saturó. Sus sonrisas eran demasiado alegres, sus risas demasiado sinceras. Era un sueño feliz, que sin embargo se enturbió gracias a mi propio y estúpido temor. Aún estaba oscuro, noté quizás era aún de madrugada. A mi lado, hecho una bolita bonita estaba Levi, envuelto en mantas, abrazándose el vientre, roncando ligeramente. Lo miré unos instantes, mientras me esforzaba en regular mi respiración. Intenté ser silencioso, pero antes de lo previsto, dos ojos azules me observaban preocupados—¿Otra pesadilla?—Preguntó, mientras encendía con rapidez la bombilla que siempre solía tener a la mano, batallando graciosamente con el balón bajo su ropa.

Su vientre estaba ahora un poquito más grande que antes.

-No—Aseguré con una sonrisa cansada—Es solo… un sueño bonito.

Me miró, confundido—¿Entonces por qué...?

-Porqué cuándo sueño esas cosas, siempre es porque se vienen cosas malas encima—Dije casi por automático—Diana siempre decía eso. Me lo recordaba. Cuándo algo muy, muy bueno me pasaba, significaba que cosas malas ocurrirían.

-Que Diana Fritz vaya a tomar por culo, las cosas bonitas se disfrutan no se temen. Menuda estupidez de beta mal follada—Replicó con rencor, antes de incorporarse completamente—Anda, vamos a la cocina, me gruñen las tripas y mis hijos exigen comida.

Me reír—No culpes a los niños de tu mórbida obesidad, foca—Piqué, mientras ambos caminábamos en la penumbra de su casita, rumbo al paraíso con frigorífico y tarta de crema esperando a por nosotros.

-Soy un dios generoso e ignoraré tu osadía, atrevido maricón—Bufé—Nunca he visto deidades gordas.

-Porqué tu limitado intelecto no conoce a las deidades de la abundancia—Sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, haciéndome reír—Y dices que el idiota soy yo.

-Lo eres—Dice, sacándose del cajón dos cucharas, mientras yo me apropiaba de la tarta de dentro del frigorífico, joder que se veía deliciosa—Mis bromas son encantadoras, no como las tuyas.

-Tengo el poder de negarte la tarta—Dije, alzándola por encima de su cabeza. Me miró mal—Y yo de arrancarte las bolas con dos cucharas, bájala hombre que me muero de hambre.

Me carcajeé a mis anchas antes de obedecer.

Eran las tres de la mañana.

A más tardar las seis, ya no existía tarta alguna,ni tampoco voluntad para movernos de otra forma que no fuese rodando. Cómo Levi está tan gordo, seguro que él no tiene problema.

* * *

 **Improbable Probabilidad.**

 **Capítulo V**

 **"El Tío Zeke"**

* * *

El plan era zamparme la última tarta de cremas, fingir un berrinche, hartar a Eren y hacer que él se largase con Hanji a conseguir más pasteles. Sencillo, pues a la madrugada me entró un hambre que te cagas, me zampé la última tarta de crema –oh Dios, era tan buena-, ante la ausencia de pasteles armé mi berrinche de siete minutos, Eren se hartó, me insultó en varios idiomas distintos y al final se largó con Hanji a la ciudad a conseguir más tartas.

Antes de que me juzguen, el tipo no fue por el noble placer de calmarme, sino fue porque tanto él como yo necesitábamos de pasteles para sobrevivir, así que al muy cabrón no le quedaba de otra.

El plan, o mejor dicho, la primera parte del plan estaba ya hecha. La segunda parte estaba ya en mi pórtico unos minutos más tarde, tan grandote y andrajoso cómo era de esperarse. Al abrir la puerta se inclinó respetuosamente y me saludó—Buenos días, Levi.

Qué alfa tan bueno, ¿no lo creen?

El moretón de su quijada seguía bastante vivo. Se lo hice notar—Tienes la mano más pesada que he sentido. Y que sea de un omega…

-Uno capaz de dejarte sin huevos de un golpe…

-…lo hace impresionante—Sonrió—Dijiste que me necesitabas en el mensaje, hombre. ¿Para qué soy bueno?

Suspiré—Verás, Eren ha estado mejorando. Las veces que se queda a dormir aquí, duerme más de cinco horas, y ya casi no tiene pesadillas. Pero...—Dejé que la angustia aflorase en mi tono—Aún hay cosas que me preocupan mucho. No soporta los espacios reducidos, hay veces en las que debo dejar una lámpara encendida hasta que se duerma...una vez al hacernos el desayuno a Hanji y a mí—Con lo mucho que Zeke solía visitarnos, conocía más que bien a mi amiga, y decir que hicieron buenas migas habría sido quedarse corto—Se quemó la mano con el aceite. Al acercarme a ver si estaba bien, se encogió de golpe, cómo si temiese que fuese a pegarle…

La mirada de Zeke se puso triste—Pensé que el tiempo lejos le haría sanar—Susurró más para sí mismo que para mí—Pero veo que me he equivocado.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu madre?

-Levi—Dijo con voz amarga—Tiene todo que ver.

Fueron varias horas las que estuvimos ambos sentados, él hablando, yo escuchando. Hubo un punto en el que fue difícil para mí soportar la rabia que me invadió al escuchar aquello. Cuándo Zeke terminó de hablar, me quedé callado unos minutos, tratando de digerir que mi amigo, no, que mi mejor amigo haya atravesado por todo aquello.

Imaginarme a Eren cómo un niño pequeño, padeciendo todo eso me llenaba de una rabia sin igual—¿Cómo es posible que alguien…?

-No lo sé—Respondió Zeke con toda sinceridad—Cómo tampoco sé cómo fue que Eren…

-Es fuerte—Dije por instinto. De pronto, una calidez abrasadora llenó mi pecho. En mi vientre, mis bebés se removieron. Un orgullo sin precedentes me hizo erguirme sobre mi silla, me hizo decir aquello con una poderosa sensación de seguridad rebosando de mis palabras—Eren es más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar.

Zeke me sonrió—Lo es—De súbito, su mirada cambió. Fue a una de reconocimiento—Eres un buen omega, Levi. Uno que sé, cuidará de mi hermano. Eres su… su destinado.

Aquellas palabras me desarmaron—Yo no…

-Esos que cargas en su vientre son hijos suyos, ¿cierto?—Me quedé helado—Sé lo que Eren hizo para completar el dinero e irse de la casa. Sé que le avergüenza admitirlo, pero descubrí papeles de ese centro beta ocultos debajo de su cama, luego de que se marchara—Tienes su aroma por todas partes…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver—Dije a la desesperada—Pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos, es normal que su aroma…

-Tus cachorros tienen su aroma. Todo tú, es demasiado ligero, casi imperceptible pero estás cubierto por él—Me sonrió con verdadera alegría, cómo si le acabase de dar la mejor de las noticias—¡Hanji tenía razón! ¡Entonces por eso…! Por eso mi hermano y tú son inseparables. Por eso Eren fue capaz de reaccionar cómo lo hizo cuándo el alfa grandote –Sí, Han le había contado lo de Irvin también. La muy chismosa-trató de lastimarte. Por eso es tan apegado a los niños...—Se rio con felicidad—¡Oh por Dios! _¡Voy a ser tío!_

Zeke hablaba demasiado rápido y sacaba conjeturas de manera aún más apresurada, por difícil que fuera de creer. Sin embargo, me hizo notar algo de lo que yo no me había percatado. Ahí, sentado, sin palabras y con un alfa taconeando de felicidad frente mío, pude descubrirlo. Era débil, muy débil, casi imperceptible, más ahí estaba. Suave, arrullador y endulzado, un aroma cubría mis brazos y mis hombros, incluso mis manos, con todos los dedos incluidos.

Era Eren.

Ese era el aroma de... de Eren.

Mis bebés, pensé. Mis bebés comenzaban a oler cómo su papá, y descubrir aquello fue tan sobrecogedor que me quedé en el más absoluto de los mutismos.

Luego de haber bailado la danza de la Alegría, Zeke me miró con sus ojos claros muy abiertos—¿Estás asustado?—Dijo, de pronto. Ni siquiera yo mismo lo había notado, pensé. Yo, yo, que soy un omega que le repugna la idea de… tengo…

Joder—Eren y yo no podemos…

-Calla—Replicó de inmediato. Se sentó de nuevo frente a mí y me observó, emocionado todavía—Levi, no vale la pena que te lo niegues, es… ¿es que acaso no lo notas? Por una razón, entre tantos y tantos kilómetros, Eren y tú lograron encontrarse luego de esa donación de esperma en ese centro de betas punks. Por una razón, ustedes se conocieron, por una razón, se hicieron amigos. Por una razón tú te entristeces cuándo Eren se entristece, por una razón Eren se enfurece al pensarte en riesgo—Recordé de súbito lo de Irvin y esa voz que le salió a Eren, tan furiosa, tan llena de amenaza. Me estremecí—Por una razón él se apegó a tus bebés casi de inmediato—Zeke me sonrió de nuevo—Son sus bebés. Ustedes… tú, eres su destinado.

¿Es que acaso eso existía? ¿Destinados?

No dije nada, simplemente me limité a abrazar mi vientre. Mis niños, pensé. Mis niños, siempre lograban darme fuerzas.

-Tú me llamaste porqué por alguna razón la angustia de Eren te afecta de manera singular…

-Es mi amigo. Si él está mal, yo…

-No, no—Dijo, decidido—No es un simple lazo de amistad. Necesito que la próxima vez que Eren tenga malos sueños—La mera idea me hizo fruncir el ceño—Te concentres más en lo que puedas llegar a sentir. No sé por qué el lazo no les afecta como a otros, pero… quizás es por la manera en la que decidiste concebir, no lo sé. Esto es complejo, más no es difícil de identificar, cualquiera con dos dedos en la frente podría ver que ambos son destinados—Recordé a Hanji, a Moblit, incluso a Irvin y a las maneras en las que nos observaron ambos al vernos juntos en una habitación—Necesito que te esfuerces en sobrepasar cualquier miedo y te concentres en lo que tu sientes cuándo mi hermano está sufriendo—Esas palabras me hicieron estremecer.

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con la concepción artificial?

Asintió—Quizás creas que son cuentos de viejas anticuadas…

-Pues sí…

-Pero no. El lazo entre omegas y alfas es más que solo follar. Sonará muy gay de mi parte, pero va más allá de solo dejarse montar, Levi. Es más profundo.

-Pues sí, efectivamente, sonaste cómo tremendo maricón.

El rio—Dios, de hecho que lo hice. Pero dejando las bromas, haz lo que te digo, ¿vale? Ni siquiera la medicina más fuerte puede suprimir el instinto. No por completo. El lazo está ahí, sólo hace falta que ambos dejen de ser tan idiotas y lo noten.

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos.

Luego, ambos nos miramos—Necesitaba tu ayuda para algo, vago—Dije, poniéndome de pie. Él asintió—A tus órdenes, violento omega.

-Iremos a comprar algo. Necesito tu asesoría de hermano-sobre-protector-chiflado-mayor en esto. Espero y sepas conducir, que mi barriga me dificulta ya el manejar como manda Dios.

El muy cretino se rio—Cómo sino. Está enorme.

-¿Cómo mierdas…?

-Mis sobrinos serán unos niñitos grandes.

Y de nueva cuenta, aquel vago con cara de loco, desaliñado y bonachón, me dejó callado.

(…)

-¡Hermano!—Exclamamos ambos, Zeke y yo al vernos los dos en la sala de la casa del gordis. Corrimos y machamente nos abrazamos—Menuda tanda de maricones tengo aquí—Dijo la vocecita de Levi, quién nos miraba a ambos con los brazos cruzados pero con expresión apacible desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Hanji iba tras de mí y nos sonrió con alegría—Oh, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Reunión de alfas gays?

-Al parecer—Asintió Levi—¿Llamas a Moblit? ¿Te quedas a cenar tú, vago número dos?

La mirada que todos compartieron y de la que me sentí ofensivamente excluido dijo más que cualquier palabra, pues de buenas a primeras, a todos les salieron pendientes hasta por los codos. Que si Hanji quería irse a follar con Mob, que si mi hermano quería irse de putas, que si ambos tenían que hacer planes para curar el hambre mundial… al final, Levi y yo nos quedamos solos en su cocineta.

-Trajimos de todo un poco—Dije, orgulloso—De limón, de chocolate-Tiembla gorda, sé que son tu debilidad- de queso, de cremas e incluso de frambuesas.

-Eres una buena secretaria, Eren—Dijo Levi con una sonrisa—Nunca fallas a la hora de hacer tu trabajo.

-Claro que no, hombre. Mi ser un alfa listo.

Levi rio y yo por instinto sonreí.

Había comenzado a notar que… me gustaba bastante ese sonido. Era bonito y me causaba cosquillas en mi vientre de lavadero. Lo sé, soy sexy—¿Cuál nos ejecutamos?—Preguntó él con seriedad fingida.

-Voto que el de limón, jefe—Le seguí el juego—Pero antes no se olvide tomar su…

-¡Me niego a tomarme el hígado de barracuda!

-¡Es de bacalao!

-¡Pues como si fuera de camarones, me niego!

-¡Entonces sin tarta!

-¡Los alfa someten a los omega!

Al final el hígado fue tomado, la tarta ejecutada y ambos nos dirigimos hacia el pasillo picándonos las costillas mutuamente. Bueno, Levi picándome las costillas y yo la lonja, pues con la gordura que se cargaba era una odisea buscarle entre tanta masa y bebé las costillas al gordis—Creo que hoy iré a dormir a casa.

-No, de hecho iba a pedirte que te quedaras—Dijo con rapidez. Lo sentí nervioso. Luego me pregunté, ¿desde cuándo yo había comenzado a identificar las emociones que cubrían al balón?

-¿Y eso?

-Tú nada más quédate, hombre—Se adelantó unos pasos—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

No fuimos a su habitación.

Nos dirigimos a otra, una a oscuras y que aún no terminaba de decorarse. Una que solo tenía las paredes pintadas de un suave amarillo pastel, y un edredón blanco cubriendo el piso tapizado de madera—Recuéstate—Ordenó.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Que te eches!

-Hombre, que bueno estás para dar órdenes—Me quejé, mientras me quitaba los zapatos y obedecía. Luego de volver sus pasos y echar el cerrojo a la puerta de entrada y regresar, Levi hizo lo mismo.

Luego rodó graciosamente, sujetó un control extraño y se volvió hacia mi.

-Es un regalo—Explicó brevemente. Yo alcé la ceja—¿A qué te…?

Él presionó el botón único de aquel diminuto control y yo me quedé sin aliento. Me quedé sin palabras, incluso sin hilo de pensamiento.

" _¿Sabes, hermano?"_

" _¿Qué pasa, enano?"_

" _Me gustan muchísimo las estrellas. Son tan bonitas, ¿a que sí?"_

De pronto el recuerdo precioso de los dos hermanos recostados sobre la hierba del jardín cambió. De pronto ya no le sonreía a Zeke, sino que le sonreía a un rostro pálido cómo la luna, con ojos de cielo nocturno y hoyuelos que eran incluso más bonitos que las mismas estrellas. Le sonreía a Levi.

El techo de la habitación que pertenecería a los niños, estaba tapizado con un millar de estrellas artificiales brillando por todos lados, cortando la oscuridad, resplandeciendo para mí. Me emocioné tanto que mis ojos se empañaron un poco a causa de las lágrimas.

-Es un regalo—Repitió Levi con suavidad—Ya no tendrás que estar a oscuras nunca más—Prometió, tomándome tímidamente de la mano. Yo sollocé. Qué llorica era, y se supone que Levi era el preñado.

-¿Lo hiciste por...?

-Lo hice por Titán—Dijo dulcemente—Lo hice por mi mejor amigo.

Contuve el sollozo que se esforzaba por salir de mí y le sonreí—Gracias, Levi.

Luego de eso nos quedamos en silencio, ambos, tirados en el suelo de aquella bonita habitación, observando con ojos brillantes el millar de estrellas artificiales que a ratos me parecieron completamente reales.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **Espero de todo corazón que la continuación les parezca suficiente. ¿Alguien por ahí que lea Mad First Love o In the Land of the Gods?**

 **Habrá actualizaciones el Domingo que viene, sin falta. Promesa de Elisa. Hice con todo el cariño este capítulo, y me fascinó escribir a Zeke porqué por alguna razón lo amo y por alguna razón me enternece el corazón que en el manga él quiera a su hermanito menor.**

 **Quizás estoy un poco loca, pero hice esto con todo mi amor para todas ustedes que me leen y me dan continuamente una gran oportunidad de entrar a sus vidas a través de esta pequeña historia.**

 **Les quiero mucho. Monumentalmente.**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo**

" **Los Lazos Invisibles"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Fluff. Lenguaje Soez. Más fluff.**

* * *

 **Nota especial a Maka Kagamine:**

 **Aún no he podido dejar de fangirlear gracias a ése hermoso fic que me regalaste –iora de nuevo- espero que este capítulo te parezca suficiente y no defraude todo ese apoyo tan bonito que me has dado. ¡Gracias, Maka! ¡Eres un Sol!**

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

* * *

 **Woodwork—Sleeping At Last**

 **Overture—Sleeping** **At Last**

* * *

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Estaba casi completamente seguro. Una angustia sin precedentes me estaba agarrotando el cuerpo y tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, sin embargo era un temor desconocido, añejo, sin embargo. Estaba envuelto en brumas de un sueño penumbroso y sin embargo, casi por inercia, cuándo alcancé a vislumbrar a lo lejos la imagen de una enorme puerta azulada, supe de inmediato que aquellas pesadillas no eran mías.

Desperté, jadeante y mareado, y con una sola palabra rondándome la cabeza—Eren—Dije a la oscuridad antes de ponerme en pie, y colocarme los zapatos tan veloz cómo era que el baloncito encantador entre mis caderas me lo permitía. Era aquello, pensé, mientras bajaba presurosamente las escaleras. Lo que Zeke me había dicho, no podía verlo, pero joder que podía _sentirlo_.

Un miedo horrendo, una angustia que me calaba muy en hondo en el pecho… joder, eso que sentía pertenecía a Eren.

Era Eren quién estaba teniendo pesadillas, era Eren quién sentía ese pavor y esa angustia lastimera. Saber aquello solo me llenó más de pesar, más de ansiedad. Afuera el aire estaba fresco al ser de madrugada, y estoy seguro que mi innato buen gusto me reclamaría encarecidamente haberme atrevido a salir en semejantes fachas de la casa, pero eso ya sería para después.

Eren, pensé, mientras buscaba a la desesperada la llave que siempre solía esconder bajo una roca en la maceta junto a su puerta. Ahí estaba, me dije, antes de abrir el cerrojo y precipitarme hacia dentro. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco latidos de mi corazón… y ahí estaba. Me guio el lacerante sonido de su llanto. Esa opresión desesperante en mi pecho aumentó y solté un jadeo al comprender la verdad en las palabras del Vago Número Dos.

Estábamos unidos, pensé, milésimas antes de enviar por la borda las dudas y avanzar hacia delante, hacia la figura enturbiada del enorme alfa que sollozaba en una cama demasiado pequeña para él...—Eren—Lo llamé, sujetándole con firmeza –más no sin delicadeza, pues hombre, está bien que soy medio salvaje pero que a las personas con pesadillas se les debe tratar con suavidad—Eren, Eren, despierta… ¡Eren, despierta!

Lo hizo.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas al ver cómo los suyos estaban ya desbordantes de éstas—Tuviste un mal sueño—Afirmé con voz queda. Él asintió, y frunció el ceño, mordiéndose a su vez, el labio inferior. Aquel gesto le hizo parecer un niño pequeño y temeroso. Aquel gesto rompió mi corazón, y sin dudarlo ni un poco, desesperado por hacer que esa horrenda sensación desapareciese de mí, lo abracé.

Él sollozó—Estabas soñando de nuevo con ése lugar, ¿verdad? Era sólo un sueño, Eren, sólo un sueño—El siguió llorando, con el rostro enterrado en la curvatura de mi cuello blandito y algo frío. Luego de aquellas palabras, no hablé más, simplemente me limité a sostenerlo. Paulatinamente la opresión en mi interior fue disminuyendo hasta que finalmente, se esfumó, una media hora después, coincidiendo con el final de los sollozos lastimeros de mi amigo. Se separó un poco de mí, observándome nuevamente, con ésos ojos que quería que mis niños heredasen—¿Qué haces aquí, Levi?

Me ruboricé—E-Es que...—Piensa rápido, beluga, piensa rápido—Vine a ver si tenías más de ése jugo de arándanos en la nevera, el que preparaste y endulzaste con azúcar y te escuché gritar—Grandiosa excusa, ¿a qué sí? Obvio, es decir, soy fantástico. Mis excusas también, ¿cierto?

-¿A las tres de la mañana?

Enrojecí aún más—Pues claro, hombre—Respondí todo confianza—Es decir, ya sabes, los niños tuvieron antojos. Joder, no me mires cómo loco, los embarazados tenemos esos pequeños problemas, ¿recuerdas?

Se echó a reír, y una burbujeante y nueva alegría empapó mis sentidos cómo el rocío mañanero. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. _Ahí estaba_ , pensé, mientras éste enorme Titán con fuerza extraordinaria y corazón de dulce se abrazaba a mí nuevamente, ahí estaba, imperceptible, invisible a los ojos, invisible al mundo incluso… sin embargo, ahí estaba, un lazo.

 _Nuestro lazo_. Eren estaba teniendo una pesadilla y ése lazo me permitió sentir su miedo, su terrible angustia. Ese lazo pequeño e insignificante, me permitió venir a sacarlo de los malos sueños.

Me permitió poder ir a su encuentro, despertarle de ésos malos recuerdos transformados en pesadillas y decir una de mis estupideces –que tengo un repertorio estrepitosamente extenso, no es por presumir mi don- y poder hacerle reír nuevamente.

-¿Aún quieres ese jugo de arándano endulzado?

-Hombre, pues no estoy aquí de a gratis, ¿sabes?

Ambos nos reímos—Y ya que estamos con el jugo, ¿qué te parecen uno de esos panes rellenos con guiso frío que hizo Moblit?—Invité yo, pues uno tiene que ser cortés y compartido.

Le brillaron los ojos—Ése Moblit—Dijo, sacando ese tarro bendito de jugo de arándano endulzado del frigorífico—Tiene manos de omega.

-No oigo, no oigo...—Corté.

-…deberías aprender de él, gordis.

-…soy de palo…

-¿De palo, dices? Anda, que jamás había visto un palo tan mórbido.

Si no fuese tan tarde (o temprano, según cómo veáis) iniciaría de buena gana una nueva ópera titulada "El titán sin huevos".

Pero que son las tres –casi cuatro- de la mañana.

Uno tiene que ser considerado con los vecinos, venga ya.

* * *

 **Improbable Probabilidad.**

 **Capítulo VI**

" **Los Lazos Invisibles"**

* * *

-¿Trabajo, dices?—La carita medio gordita de Levi se contrajo en una mueca preocupada—Pero, Vago… te pago cada vez que arreglas el jardín. Y cuándo te vas a hacerme los mandados. Y cuándo me cocinas. Y también cuándo ordenas el papeleo que me llega del centro médico—No era mentira, era prácticamente la secretaria de Levi y a los dos meses de ayudarle casi religiosamente a hacer lo que se le dificultase, él me había abierto una cuenta en el banco de Trost –a punta de amenazas e insultos porqué en un inicio me negué a aceptarle dinero- y me había depositado dinero cada quincena, sin falta ni retraso—¿Necesitas un aumento?

Estábamos los dos en la cocina de su hogar, él sentado sobre un pobre banco que parecía a punto de colapsar, y yo preparándole la comida de todo un día—No, hombre, no es eso. Sabes que no consumo mucho en luz y lo que me pagas es perfecto, y que además suelo quitarles comida a ti y a Han, pero… necesito salir de nuevo a buscar trabajo.

-¿De jardinero?

-No sé hacer más, chaparrito—Dije, agregándole más manzana a la ensalada de frutas—Además la última vez que se acabaron las tartas y fui al supermercado vi un anuncio en una de las fincas de la entrada a Dauper—¿Dauper, dices? Está muy lejos, vago.

-Eres exagerado, hombre—Dauper estaba a unos quince minutos de Trost –dónde era que nosotros residíamos- a pie. Además, el camino era tranquilo y transitado—Necesitan ayuda en una de las casas grandes de la colina.

-¿Las de Ragako, dices?—Inquirió.

-Afirmativo, colega—Vacíe todo el contenido de la ensaladera en el tuper y lo cerré. Lo apilé cuidadosamente junto al resto y suspiré. El menú de ése día estaba listo. Hum.—Te preparé el arroz, las pechugas de pollo y las ensaladas que dicen en la revista.

No, no era mentira tampoco. Cuidaba mucho la dieta del preñado. Los niños tenían ya casi cinco meses y debían alimentarse bien, caramba—Vale, pero sigo pensando que es mala idea que te marches. Es decir, ¿y si te asaltan? Dauper no es tan transitado cómo Trost y Ragako aún menos.

-¿Ya me viste? Nada más un loco o un omeganazi se atrevería a armarme de bronca—Bufó—Menudo cabrón más presumido.

Sonreí—Uno presume lo que tiene, gordis.

Se enfurruñó. Una repentina ola de preocupación me atenazó el pecho—¿Por qué mejor no me dices que me echarás de menos?

Juro que pensé que antes de escucharlo decir algo semejante, primero se me caerían los huevos, pero no.

Me equivoqué.

-Te extrañaré, vago—Susurró, envolviéndose la barriga con sus brazos—Es decir, los engendros también.

Decir que aquello no me enterneció sobremanera, habría sido una cabrona mentira.

Le revolví el pelo—Hombre, pero sólo iré a preguntar.

-Te aceptarán. Eres mejor jardinero que el de esa peli de la Casa Blanca y eso.

-¿El Jardinero de la Casa Blanca?

-Esa, hombre.

Le sonreí con dulzura—Amigo, sólo iré a preguntar, ¿vale? No es que me disguste ayudarte, sabes que lo haría de a gratis sino fuera porqué me obligas a aceptar la paga-Enserio, me obliga. No es broma. Se pone loco cada vez que me atrevo a tardarme en recoger el dinero del banco—Pero quiero comenzar a ganar dinero nuevamente por lo que sé hacer.

-Eres una gran secretaria. Y un estupendo cocinero… ¡incluso cocinas mejor que yo!—Me preocupé. Levi estaba aceptando que yo, el Vago número Uno –porqué Zeke era el dos- cocinaba mejor que él—Si quieres un aumento…

-Tu pensión por incapacidad en el centro médico no será para siempre…

-Tengo una cuenta en el Banco de Stohess llena de efectivo…

-No, Levi—Corté. Ni de chiste lo dejaría poner un pie dentro del Estado de Sina. Peligro y estaba por ahí rondando el Capitán América—Trabajaré. Iré a preguntar a Dauper, sino, seguiré buscando.

Me miró con indignación. Luego bajo la mirada—Estúpidos cambios hormonales—Gruñó—Me hacen…

Oh, no…

Levi sollozó—Soy un pésimo jefe, ¿cierto? Te sobreexploto. Joder, Hanji tenía razón, soy un tirano en el trabajo…

Lo abracé antes de que continuase con su cháchara dramática y reí contra su pelo negro. Una tímida patadita se dejó sentir y supe que los niños me recriminaban haber hecho llorar a su gordita madre—Enano, ¡solo iré a preguntar! Te prometo que volveré antes del atardecer. ¿Nos ponemos a punto para ver la novela de Daisy (1)? Se quedó muy buena, ¿recuerdas, colega?

-¿Daisy iba a tener su primera cita con Arman?

-¡Exacto!

Carraspeó y se apartó—Vale, vale. Me puse de llorica por el mar de hormonas que me cargo.

-Y que lo digas. Pensé que te desmayarías o algo.

-No llegues muy tarde, hombre, que el camino se pone feo de noche.

-Prometí llegar para ver a Arman besándole el fleco lleno de fijador a Daisy, ¿Qué no?

-Vale, vale. Ah, y que no se te olvide el abrigo. Tío que Septiembre llegó ya y aunque hay sol, el aire es frío—Y luego el exagerado es uno. De verás.

Sonreí—A la orden, jefe.

-Uno tiene que cuidar al personal, sino, no rendirás igual—Revolví su cabello oscuro y él me dedicó una sonrisa suave—Ya llevas el pelo muy largo, ¿sabes?

Me di cuenta de que no mentía. Sus deditos fríos –Levi parece padecer de circulación, tiene siempre los dedos tan fríos cómo el corazón de una mujer- me recorrieron las puntas del cabello—Anda tú, que ahora sí parezco un Vago.

Él rio—No te mientas, hombre, siempre has parecido uno.

-Uno muy guapo—Bufó—Menudo maricón—Me dio un suave tirón—Cuándo llegues te lo cortaré, ¿vale?

Le miré, sorprendido—¿Sabes cortar el pelo?

-Sé hacer todo, soy fabuloso.

-Y el maricón es uno.

-Lo eres—Ambos reímos. Avancé hacia la puerta y luego de coger del perchero de la entrada mi desgastado abrigo, le miré—Nos vemos más tarde.

Él se quedó en silencio unos momentos, momentos que aproveché para contemplarle ahí, parado al otro lado del pasillo, vestido con sus habituales pijamas enormes. Su rostro lucía extraño, cómo si estuviese triste—Te estaré esperando, Vago.—Sonrió al final—Que tenemos que ver qué tal le va en la cita a Daisy.

Reí—Cierto, cierto.

La puerta blanca se cerró y durante largos segundos, una sensación de melancolía llenó mi pecho.

No era mía, reconocí. Pero no supe adivinar porqué era que yo sentía algo semejante luego de haber visto el rostro del enano tenso en esa máscara de angustia.

Me arrebujé en mi abrigo.

Levi tenía razón. El aire era helado.

(…)

Quizás fueron las hormonas. O quizás el hecho de ver que mi piel comenzaba a estriarse. O quizás el hecho de que en el último capítulo, Arman haya decidido engatusar a la pobre de Daisy, no lo sé…

Sólo sé que tan pronto la puerta se cerró, dejándome a solas en casa, me fue imposible no echarme a llorar. Sollocé con fuerzas, envolviéndome el vientre con mis dos brazos. Estaba llorando, pensé. Cómo un tonto, cómo llora un niño cuándo sus padres tienen que marcharse al trabajo, cómo un necio que sollozaba sin razón aparente.

Me abracé con más fuerzas a mi barriga y quise que el calor de mis niños me alcanzara a mí, ahora que estaba tan ridículamente vulnerable. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

 _Es por Eren_ , respondió la vocecita de mi consciencia. _La lejanía de Eren comienza a afectarte. Es tu alfa, es tu alfa…._

 _Mi alfa._

Qué palabras tan extrañas.

En circunstancias distintas, en tiempos anteriores eran repelentes, pero ahora… Echaba de menos su voz. Y sus fastidiosas burlas. Y el olor de su comida, y el aroma de césped recién podado. Echaba de menos su presencia y joder, aquello era tan asfixiante que por largos instantes luché por recuperar el aliento, recordándome, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo que estaba siendo tan ridículo.

 _Mi alfa._

Zeke tenía razón, pensé de nuevo. El lazo que nos unía estaba ahí y ahora, en su ausencia, por más reciente que esta fuera, se dejaba sentir con más fuerza que nunca.

Me estaba comenzando a asustar. Aquello era más de lo que podía enfrentar. No había sentido nunca, nada similar. Nada tan intenso, nada tan descarnado. Un omega como yo, aferrado a la soledad y enemigo de los malditos instintos... no sabía, simplemente no sabía cómo enfrentarse a algo cómo aquello.

Y me estaba asustando.

Más sin embargo, la idea de alejarme de mi amigo no era una opción. Eren era mi mejor amigo, mi colega. Era mi alfa, el papá de mis niños y aunque no estaba enamorado de él, su presencia en mi vida era casi… no, no casi. _Era necesaria._

Joder.

Estaba dispuesto a seguirme carcomiendo la cabeza con esas cosas, con todo aquello que era demasiado grande cómo para enfrentarse, cuándo de improvisto la puerta se abrió. Di un saltito por la sorpresa.

Era Eren.

Y mis ojos se llenaron de nuevo.

Casi corrió hacia mí.

Me abrazó.

Y yo continué llorando.

Ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra. Nos limitamos a abrazarnos, él a sostenerme, a acariciar con sus grandes manos mi barriga y yo a intentar calmarme…

Joder.

En el capítulo de esa tarde, Daisy y Arman volvieron a besarse.

Luego ambos nos dirigimos, aún en silencio al patio trasero. Eren lo había dejado muy bonito y era el sitio ideal para darse un respiro. Se sentó delante de mí, en un banquito y yo me coloqué tras él y con manos delicadas, comencé con mi tarea, mientras sentía una paz embargándome el alma, como si fuese una suave corriente de agua tibia. Eren no hablaba, yo tampoco, pero la cercanía era suficiente.

Con dedicación me sumergí en mi trabajo—Tu barriga me topa en la espalda.

-Calla. A caballo regalado no se le ve el colmillo.

-Pero si la panza.

Reí—Mis hijos están en pleno crecimiento. Es obvio que su lugar tiene que ser amplio.

-Amplísimo.

-Sabes que justo ahora no me costaría nada encajarte las tijeras, ¿cierto?

-No lo harías—Rio, confiado, mientras yo sacudía de sus enormes hombros el resto de su oscuro cabello. Se giró a mí y me sonrió—Me quieres demasiado cómo para matarme. Además, estás muy enano para cargar mi cadáver, hobbit.

Lo observé unos momentos en silencio. Su cara se veía luminosa, su sonrisa era alegre. Sus ojos brillaban muchísimo y en mi pecho, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido, muy rápido… Se veía bien con el pelo corto. Su rostro de niño resplandecía.

-Te lo tienes demasiado creído, condenado Vago.

Se encogió de hombros—Uno tiene el deber divino hacer resaltar lo que se tiene, gordis.

(…)

Esa noche me quedé a dormir con Levi. Nos recostamos en silencio en su cama, y luego de que sus deditos de hielo sujetasen la manga de mi playera, él simplemente cerró los ojos y luego de unos instantes, se quedó dormido.

Su cercanía era preciada, noté. Cálida y sedosa, bonita. Su carita blanca estaba relajada y por feos instantes recordé nuevamente la expresión de su rostro al verme salir por la puerta. Su carita llena de lágrimas. El rostro que el enano me mostró cuándo volví, guiado por una inexplicable desesperación, a casa y le encontré sollozando en el suelo, abrazado a su barriga.

Acaricié con timidez su mejilla.

Y me esforcé en alejar el recuerdo horrendo de esa angustia atenazándome el pecho—¿Por qué?—Le pregunté al enano durmiente, con mis ojos fijos en su rostro de luna—¿Por qué cuándo lloras… mi corazón me duele?

La respuesta estaba ahí. Lo sabía.

Pero en ese momento era muy idiota y muy cobarde cómo para verla.

Permanecí largas horas observándole dormir aquella noche. A él y a los niños escondidos en esa preciosa curva, blanca y cálida.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

" **Daisy y Arman"**

 **Hice referencia a una novela colombiana que todos, alguna vez habremos visto, aunque sea una vez.** _ **Yo soy Betty la Fea**_ **es un clásico, una leyenda y la mejor novela que haya sido grabada en la historia de la historia. La versión colombiana, obviamente, que cómo mexicana debo admitir que la que se hizo en mi país fue un espanto de inicio a fin.**

 **#YoAmoaYoSoyBettyLaFea.**

 **Ahora sí.**

 **Agradecimientos eternos a todos aquellos que me dan una oportunidad cada que leen mis pequeñas historias. ¿Saben acaso cuánto les amo? ¿No? Pues que les amo muchísimo. Son grandiosos y siempre les estaré agradecida por ése precioso apoyo que me dan en cada historia que comienzo.**

 **Gracias, gracias.**

 **Son mis hermosas, hermosas criaturas.**

 **Eli las ama.**

 **Forevah.**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo:**

" **Floreciendo"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Fluff. Lenguaje soez. Mucho, mucho fluff.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Venus—Sleeping At Last.**

 **Lights.—Sleeping At Last.**

 **North.—Sleeping At Last.**

* * *

-¿Sabes? Creo que a pesar de que mi cama sea más cómoda y ame dormir en ella, me agrada mucho estar aquí—Dije en un susurro. Estábamos los dos tendidos en el suelo tapizado de la habitación de mis engendros, luego de un largo, largo día de decoración, de muchas peleas y de mucha comida.

Eren sonrió—A mí también. Es pacífico. Bueno...—Me clavó su dedo de vaga en el costado y rio—Tan pacífico cómo se puede estar acompañado de un chihuahueño con rabia.

-Vete a la mierda, vago—Respondí, acomodándome mejor contra su hombro enorme—Estás muy grandote—Digo en voz baja.

-No, no—Dice él—Es que tú estás muy bajito. Mucho.

Bostecé—Quizás un poco. Lo normal.

-Lo normal para una mujer, hobbit—Chasqueé la lengua—Ah, qué bien jodes, hombre.

Él simplemente se echó a reír y yo, cómo un tonto, sonreí sin remedio. Tenía una risa muy bonita.

-Oye, ¿me vas a acompañar, cierto?

Eren me rodeó los hombros con su enorme brazo de tronco y me dio un suave apretón—Que sí, hombre. Te lo he dicho cómo mil veces.

Me estaba mirando, muy de cerca, con sus enormes ojos verdes y yo me puse nervioso. Le saqué la lengua—Pues es que con eso de que eres el jardinero preferido de no sé quién, uno nunca sabe, ¿no?

Él se rio de nuevo—Así fuera el mejor jardinero de la Reina, no faltaría nunca a algo como esto—Hoy iríamos a que nos dijeran el sexo de los engendros y jo-der, estaba muy, muy nervioso. Y no quería ir solo.

Y cómo Eren estaba trabajando ya en las fincas de las colinas de Ragako y era el jardinero favorito de no sé qué vieja pervertida, sus horarios estaban ahora más ajustados que antes, cuándo sólo era mi jardinero.

Hum.

-La doctora Sonrisas dijo que teníamos que estar temprano—Rememoré—Porque ya sabes, quiere hacer pruebas de todo para ver si todo está en orden. Ya sabes—La voz me tembló y Eren estrechó su agarre sobre mí un poco más—Sabes que no hay nada qué temer, ¿cierto?

Asentí, tratando de convencerme de aquello por enésima ocasión.

-Sí. No hay nada que temer, porqué mis niños, mis dos niños están muy, muy sanos, ¿a qué sí?—El asintió también y me sonrió—Así es. Tendrás dos niños muy sanos dentro de esa enorme barrigota.

-Cierto, cierto—Su mano buscó la mía. La encontró. Cuándo tenía miedo y hacía eso, cuándo me tomaba de la mano, lo que fuera que me hiciese temer desaparecía. Sólo quedaba su calidez contra mi piel, y las mil sensaciones que despertaba en mí aquel contacto.

Nos miramos.

Me gustaba mirarlo.

En sí, _me gustaba él. Me gustaba Eren_ , su rostro, su cercanía y su voz.

Eren, era alguien muy hermoso. Su cabello, corto ahora, enmarcaba su rostro de forma grácil, y había descubierto con el tiempo que mi amigo, tenía en las puntas de su cabello pequeños y suaves rizos. Había también encontrado hilos dorados en el verdor profundo de su mirada y me había percatado que cuándo reía mucho, sus mejillas se coronaban, ambas, con unos graciosos hoyuelos que le daban el aspecto de un ángel.

Me descubrí muchas noches observándolo mientras dormía, absorto en las líneas de su rostro. Zeke solía reírse de mi cara al descubrirme viendo a su hermano durante las veces en las que venía de visita para robarse comida de mi frigorífico, pero con el tiempo dejé de rezongar ante su aplastante lógica de celestino empedernido. No tenía argumentos contra lo que era imposible ya de ignorar o controlar.

Era curioso, meditaba muchas veces, era tan jodida y tan curiosa la manera en la que todo había resultado. Yo con mi fobia a que me respirasen cerca, con mis ideales punks (cómo era que Eren los llamaba) y con mi negativa a la idea de un amor posesivo cómo era común entre los de mi raza… enamorándome. No quería negarlo, porqué, ¿de qué servía?

De nada.

Pero era a veces atemorizante sentir todo aquello. Un lazo era más de lo que habría imaginado, era algo desconocido y absoluto. Algo que me unía a Eren, que me hacía capaz de sonreír ante su alegría y llorar cuándo a él le dolía algo. El lazo era auténtico, lo sentía siempre que le veía llegar por las tardes luego del trabajo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que esos cuentos de viejas eran ciertos? Uniones, lazos, encuentros predestinados…

-Eres hermoso—Dije de pronto, haciéndole sobresaltar. Observé con auténtico interés la manera en la que sus morenas mejillas se oscurecían a causa del rubor y sentí mi vientre revolotear de emoción cuándo sus ojos, verdes, muy verdes descendieron de mis ojos a mis labios.

Ninguno fue capaz de moverse.

Simplemente nos quedamos ahí, muy quietos, observándonos.

Su mano, cálida cómo un sol, aquella con la que me sujetaba, cambió de posición, entrelazando nuestros dedos, aún sin decir ni una palabra.

-Tus ojos son preciosos—Dijo al final, con una voz suave y profunda, que me hizo suspirar como idiota—Son muy azules.

-Qué observador—Contesté yo sin pensármelo muy bien.

Él se echó a reír.

Y yo ante aquella burbujeante alegría brotando de mi pecho, también lo hice.

También me reí.

En punto de las cinco de la tarde, él se puso de pie y me tendió la mano con una sonrisa coronada en hoyuelos.

-Vámonos.

Sabía que hablaba sobre ir a con la doctora, a la cita pactada, sin embargo, si Eren me hubiese dicho que nos iríamos juntos, solos los dos al otro lado del mundo, de igual manera hubiese aceptado. De igual manera, hubiese tomado su mano y le hubiese dejado guiarme a dónde fuera que él quisiera.

Ah, esto del amor…

* * *

 **Improbable Probabilidad.**

 **Capítulo VII**

" **Floreciendo"**

* * *

A los niños ya les amaba.

A los bebés que se cargaba el enano en esa enorme barriga pálida suya, ya les quería incondicionalmente, pero…pero ver aquello definitivamente movió todo, todo dentro de mi pecho. El sonido de un golpeteo poderoso llenó de súbito el silencio que reinaba en el consultorio de la Doctora Sonrisas y me hizo quedarme sin aliento al reconocer que era aquello.

-Aquí está la primera—Dijo la rubia doctora Quinzel (cómo era que Levi le llamaba) con una enorme sonrisa adornándole el rostro. No fui capaz de despegar la vista de la pantalla al reconocer la forma en ésta. Siempre creí que era puro cuento ése de pijos que lloraban al ver la primera ecografía en forma de un bebé, porqué, venga ya, la mayor parte de las veces, bien a penas y se miraba algo que no fuese una plasta amorfa que según los sabiondos de batas, era un niño… pero en aquellos momentos, joder… en aquellos momentos algo en mi pecho se inflamó al ver aquella forma, la forma, perfecta y grácil de un bebé—Es una niña—Informó la oxigenada umpalumpa.

 _Una niña._

Una niña, pensé.

Una... la hermosa forma en la pantalla estaba viva, estaba viva y era fuerte a juzgar por el poderoso sonido de su corazón resonando a través de la habitación. Estaba viva, era fuerte y era una niña.

Una niñita. Por mero instinto le cogí de la mano a Levi y le di un suave apretón, al tiempo que luchaba por no echarme a llorar cómo Magdalena, porqué, ósea, el loco hormonado era Levi, no yo...

Pero ver el rostro del enanito terminó de romper mi fachada de Macho-pecho-no-peludo. En un instante, todo aquello se fue para abajo.

Le sonreí, sin poder evitarlo, sin querer evitarlo ya. Porqué Levi estaba llorando, pero no había tristeza en su mirada, sino un fiero orgullo que me llenó de calidez el pecho, que me hizo sonreír con verdadera alegría ante aquello—Qué cabezota tan grande—Bromeé yo, haciéndolo reír.

-Sí, es una niña muy grande y muy fuerte—Corroboró la doctora Sonrisas con una mirada dulce al contemplarnos a ambos. Una niña, me repetí, frunciendo la manita medio gordita de Levi contra la mía. Uno de los campeones resultó ser una niña. Una niña, una pequeña princesita. La mera idea de que uno de los bebés en el interior de Levi fuese una pequeña princesita hermosa, me hizo llenarme de emoción. Joder, pensé a la repentina.

Tendría que cuidarle mucho, porqué sin importar la raza, iba a ser una princesa hermosa y a las princesas hermosas se les debe cuidar. Tendría que enseñarle a pelear para aplacar a los pretendientes y debería comprarme un bigote falso para ponerme cuándo llegase la hora de amedrentar a su maricón novio.

Pero ósea, ¡Levi tendría una niña! ¡Una pequeña princesita hermosa y cabezona! Podría enseñarle a bailar, porqué yo soy excepcionalmente bueno en bailar. Y le ayudaría a cepillar su cabello, y a adornarlo con lazos. La idea de una preciosa princesita cabezona sonriéndome me hizo querer saltar mariconamente de la felicidad

Lo que nos unía a Levi y a mí tembló en anticipación.

-Y aquí está el hermanito. Él, tal y cómo lo sospechaba, es un niño, ¿lo veis?—El segundo golpe me llegó de sorpresa, a la desprevenida. Estaba yo pensando en las mil cosas que le enseñaría a la pequeña princesita de cabeza prominente, cuándo otro bebé, esta vez más pequeño, fue mostrado en la pantalla oscura. Levi se tensó, y yo por instinto llevé esa mano de la que le tenía cogido a mis labios y con delicadeza besé su dorso—No tengas miedo—Le susurré. No debía porqué, no tenía motivo alguno. Estaba conociendo a sus niños, debía ser una mamá fuerte y firme.

-Está sano—Dijo la Doctora Quinzel con voz cálida. Levi soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y yo me permití sonreír aún más de lo que ya estaba haciéndolo. Un niño. Una niña y un niño. Mellizos, pensé. Cómo Levi y su hermana a la cual no conocía. Levi tendría dos niñitos preciosos, y uno de ellos sería una princesa hermosa y el otro, un poderoso titán.

Luego de darnos unas recomendaciones más para la resequedad de la piel, nos despedimos de la doctora y aún cogidos de la mano, nos encaminamos hasta la salida de la pequeña clínica.

No pude contenerme por mucho más. Me eché a reír, y a gritar de felicidad, y a llorar porqué tremendo maricón que era yo en esos instantes. Sin dudarlo ni un poco, lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo alcé con toda la delicadeza que me fue posible— ¡Un niño y una niña!—Grité agudamente. — ¡Enano, tendrás una niña!

-¡Y un niño también!—Agregó él riéndose.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Joder, lo sé, lo sé! ¡Un niño y una niña!—Lo bajé y besé con fuerzas su frente, al mismo tiempo que revolvía su cabello suave—Te prometo que me esforzaré, enano. Le enseñaré todo lo que sé a ambos, no es mucho, lo sé, pero te prometo que me esforzaré con ambos. A la pequeña princesa hermosa y cabezona…

-¡Oye!

-¡La princesa tenía una cabezota!

Él simplemente se echó a reír de nuevo y yo sonreí. Porqué, joder, tenía tantos motivos para hacerlo. Tenía muchos, muchos motivos para sonreír, y además, la risa de Levi, en esos momentos me pareció más hermosa que nunca. ¡Todo él! Todo él era más hermoso que nunca antes, y eso, pues eso me hizo sonreír, naturalmente—Ya lo verás Levi—Aseguré, al tomarle de nuevo de su manita medio gordis—Amigo, le enseñaré todo lo que sé a ambos. Y joder, te ayudaré a espantar a los pretendientes, porque seguramente los dos serán guapísimos. Y te ayudaré también a escogerle los vestidos a la princesita cabezona, porque tengo muy buen gusto, y…

Sollocé—Te prometo que lo haré bien. Te prometo que me esforzaré mucho, que lo haré mejor que nadie. Te prometo que…

Me eché a llorar. Porqué era mucha felicidad y no sabía, _no tenía idea_ de cómo manejarla toda. Porqué yo hasta esos instantes no había conocido a la auténtica felicidad. Porqué joder, yo era yo. Pero… pero mi amigo, mi mejor amigo me estaba dando tanta, tanta que me abrumo y pues soy sensible, qué más les digo. Soy jodidamente sensible, y tanta felicidad en un solo instante, en dos simples vistazos a una pantalla oscura fue más de lo que mi hombría pudo soportar.

Levi me abrazó—Ya has hecho suficiente, idiota—Susurró con delicadeza, con su carita contra mi pecho. Los bebés estaban entre nosotros. La princesita hermosa y cabezona y el pequeño titán, los niños de Levi, mis niños… porqué los amaba. Los amaba y aunque Levi era quién les tendría, yo ya les amaba. Y les amaba tanto, tanto…

-Te lo prometo, enano—Dije, mirándole de nuevo, sosteniendo su barriga con emoción, con la más absoluta devoción—Te prometo que me esforzaré. Me esforzaré, lo haré mejor que nadie. Te prometo que voy a cuidar a tus bebés. Voy a cuidarlos y a defenderlos, siempre, siempre. Yo te lo prometo…

Lo decía enserio, con el corazón en la mano, con toda la fe y la confianza de la que era posible transmitir en palabras simples que no alcanzaban a describir lo mucho, lo demasiado que me esforzaría por enseñar, cuidar y hacer felices a aquellos niños.

Levi simplemente me miró. Me miró y me sonrió.

Y fue aquella, aquella sonrisa la me terminó por perder.

Ya lo estaba, pero no supe, hasta esos instantes, que tanto.

Descubrirlo, sin embargo, no me asustó en lo absoluto.

Simplemente me hizo aún más feliz de lo que ya era. Y eso era decir mucho. Muchísimo.

(…)

Eren no estaba bromeando. Era bueno escogiendo ropa para niños, especialmente para niñas—Eso dice mucho de ti, Eren—Bromeé, mientras él, Hanji y yo vagábamos por los enormes mostradores de modelos para niñas.

Tanto Hanji como yo carecíamos de gusto femenino, yo por ser hombre –porqué aunque fuese omega aún tenía algo colgándome de entre las piernas- y Hanji, pues… es Hanji. Ella es más hombre que todos los hombres juntos, venga ya.

-Su envidia nutre mi talento—Respondió Eren con simpleza, haciéndonos reír a ambos. Hanji de cuándo en cuándo hacía comentarios, pero se limitaba mucho a observarnos a Eren y a mí, discutiendo por mezclas de colores y por estilos de vestidos. Diminutos, diminutos vestidos—Princesa debe vestir cómo tal desde el inicio.

-No todos los bebés soportan los vestidos—Dije, rezongando.

-Pues ella sí, ya lo verás.

-¿Princesa es grande?—Pregunta Hanji y yo suspiro y asiento.

-¡Grandísima!—Exclama Eren, emocionado, haciéndome sonreír y sentir una calidez bonita cubrir mi vientre y mi pecho. Los niños en mi interior se mueven y yo con delicadeza les colmó de caricias. _Sí_ , pienso yo _, son amados. Muy amados. Tenéis que saberlo, preciosos. Son infinitamente amados_.

El centro comercial en Rose es considerablemente grande, y a pesar de no ser tan, tan gigantesco cómo el de Sina, a mí me basta para nutrir el guardarropa demis bebés. Al final, Hanji termina cómo la mula monta cargas, yo cómo el ignorante de la moda y Eren, cómo la divaza que se las sabe de todas todas.

-Pedí el día y todo—Nos confía a Hanji y a mí, mientras comemos en una mesilla unas crepas, porque ah, las crepas tenían un olor exquisito aún a la distancia—Y un adelanto. Para comprar yo también cosas nuevas a los bebés.

Eren, tal y cómo esperaba, había comenzado a trabajar de jardinero en las fincas de las colinas de Ragako, pues a los dueños de las propiedades les habían fascinado sus talentos de jardinero mágico de prados de fantasía, y ahora era bastante solicitado por la zona alta de Rose.

-No entiende que no es necesario hacer eso—Me quejo.

Eren rueda los ojos—Y él no mete en su gorda cabeza que en esto no le quedará opción que aguantarse el coraje y callarse, porque yo quiero comprarle cosas a los bebés y por mis sagrados cojones, que lo haré.

Hanji se carcajea—Nunca vi a una pareja como ustedes. Ya sabéis, de amigos—La miro con dureza y ella me sonríe cómo un arlequín. La muy puta.

Eren se ruboriza, más no dice nada, solo señala algo sobre comprar las almohadas especializadas en la tienda de géneros, y todos nos dirigimos ahí.

Estaba feliz. Burda y absolutamente feliz, con una paz embargante llenándome y una alegría burbujeando con sutileza de mi pecho. Estaba feliz y el responsable expreso era el equipo conformado por mis engendros y por Eren, el ya-no-vago- Yaeger.

El lazo está ahí, lo sé. Lo noto cada vez que ambos nos recostamos juntos. Se hace sentir cada vez que él acaricia mi barriga y habla con los niños. Está ahí, fuerte y vivo, pero me niego yo a forzar algo. Después de todo, es algo serio el asunto pues somos destinados, y quizás Eren no…

El empujón me hace jadear, sorprendido. Lucho por no caerme, por equilibrarme, miro a mi alrededor y ahí está, con rabia le reconozco. Todo elegante el imbécil, me mira desde arriba y su mirada está cargada en rencor—Así que tú lo apoyas también—Reclama a Hanji. Ella está algo aturdida, más al descubrir lo que sucede, ella se enfurece.

Estaba a punto de insultarlo, de patearlo y de cagarlo a maldiciones, cuándo Eren aparece. Eren aparece y está furioso, furioso.

Jamás le había visto tan enfadado, y el omega en mi interior se regocija al saberse protegido, defendido por aquella fuerza arrasadora, que me sujeta de inmediato y me equilibra, y me aleja del riesgo con una delicadeza que me sobrecoge.

Ambos alfas se enfrentan tras aquello—¿Con cuál mano fue?—Pregunta Eren. Pero su voz no es la voz del Eren que me despierta por las mañanas y que le habla a mis –nuestros- niños. No. Es una voz oscura, rabiosa, que destila desprecio. Es la voz alfa de Eren.

Me estremezco.

-¿Qué...?—Preguntó, aún aturdido.

Es Hanji quién responde, toda llena de furia, de ira—Con la derecha—Dice a la ligera. Cuándo los hombros, los enormes hombros de Eren se tensan y sus puños se aprietan, descubro lo que quiere hacer. Algo en mi interior me lo revela y corro, liberándome del agarre suave de Hanji, corro hacia él.

-¡No!—Exclamo, sujetándolo. Irvin está ahí, parado y sin habla, y nos mira, y yo le miro y lo hago con rabia, con rencor—No vale la pena, no vale la pena.

-Ha intentado derribarte—Dice Eren y su voz de alfa me hace por instinto querer apartarme. Es tan poderoso, reconozco. Su fuerza arrolladora se deja palpar por mis dedos torpes cuándo sujeto su antebrazo y repito—No vale la pena, no me he caído…

-Ha intentado derribarte, Levi—Dice de nuevo—Voy a arrancarle la mano con la que se atrevió a empujarte—Eren logra dar un paso e Irvin retrocede. Y eso me hace comprender que el alfa en Eren es sin dudas el más poderoso entre ambos, y que si no le tranquilizo, los problemas que se nos vendrían encima podrían ser demasiado numerosos y demasiado grandes.

-Pero no lo ha logrado—Digo yo con firmeza. Cómo omega me debato en obedecer a mi alfa, (porque a estas alturas del asunto el que Eren sea mi alfa está más que asumido), y el deseo ferviente de calmarlo. Y una vez más ignoro al instinto y con toda la fuerza de la que soy capaz tiro de él hacia atrás—Vámonos ya—Digo con voz fuerte—Vámonos a casa ya, a casa, Eren. Vámonos a casa. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí—Mi primo se queda aún sin decir nada. Sólo nos mira. Hanji emprende la retirada y se decide al final en ayudarme con Eren.

-Casa...—Dice Eren y yo asiento—Sí, a casa.

Su mirada se afila una última vez al contemplar de nuevo a Irvin—Te vuelvo a ver una vez más cerca de mi omega…—Mi omega, dice él y yo tiemblo—…y te mato. ¿Me escuchas ya, hijo de puta? Te mato.

La gente nos observa, pero los tres nos precipitamos hasta el estacionamiento, sin decir palabra alguna. Hanji es la primera en explotar, luego Eren y al final yo—No creo que vuelva a acercarse—Dice Hanji al final, con cansancio—Estoy segura que con el despliegue de feromonas de "aléjate mierda, que ya te ando matando" que Erencio soltó, le quedó más que claro que no es buena idea meterse contigo.

Eren enrojeció—Me jode mucho que molesten a personas más frágiles, y perdóname Levi, pero teniendo a dos bebés dentro, eres más frágil que ese mastodonte rubio—Agrega antes de que yo protestase.

-De hecho—Coincide Hanji, antes de bostezar—Joder, qué día, ¿no? Compramos mil cosas, presenciamos un enfrentamiento entre dos alfas, Eren y yo casi cometemos un asesinato…

De pronto la puerta principal se abre.

-¿A quién casi matan mi hermano y tú, Han?—El tío Zeke entra a escena. Pásale colega, siéntate y coge una cerveza, ya te ponemos a punto con el chisme, pienso con mal humor—Al primo de Levi que está despechado porque Levi nunca le tiró bola y ahora piensa que Eren y Levi están juntos y esperando crías—Confía Hanji.

-¿Y no es verdad?—Miro a Zeke de muy mala manera y él se echa a reír—Ya, ya. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Molestó a Levi? ¿Le insultó o algo?

Estaba a punto de zanjarle el tema cuándo Eren intervino—Lo empujó.

Zeke se puso serio—¿Y por qué ese mierda sigue teniendo la mano pegada al cuerpo?

Han, Eren y Zeke se miraron con complicidad.—Así que tú eres el culpable de que a Eren le dé por andar queriendo arrancar manos a lo loco…

-Levi, no es a lo loco. Ése pedazo de mierda te empujó. ¡Te empujó!—Exclamó Eren con enfado. Yo le miré mal—Pudo haberte lastimado a ti y a los niños, y perdóname pero eso enserio ameritaba arrancarle la mano a ese cabrón y metérsela por el culo.

-¡Eren!

-¡Sabes que no miento!—Se inclina sobre mí con cara de frustración—¿No entiendes? Joder, ¿Qué parte de te voy a cuidar a ti y a los niños de quién sea aún no comprendes?

Me quedé sin palabras—Jamás, jamás dejaré que nadie te toque. Voy a matarlo si se vuelve a acercar a ti o a los bebés, ¿ya me oyes?

A pesar de su fiero tono y de la determinación en su mirada, sus manos fueron gentiles cuándo me acariciaron la mejilla.

Calidez, pensé. Aquello era tan cálido, tan suave...

Zeke fue el primero en sacarse pendientes a lo loco, antes de jalar a Hanji, despedirse e salirse casi a volandas de la casa.

No les presté un mínimo de atención.

-Eren—Quise decir algo pero, ¿qué? ¿Qué más podía decir ahora?

Nada.

-Te quiero, Levi—Dijo con firmeza, luego de un momento de silencio. Aquello me hizo trastabillar y él se apresuró a sujetarme—Y-Yo sé que no soy nadie, que podrías tener a quién quisieras, que no soy suficiente pero…

No pude más. Quizás fue el lazo, o quizás todo lo que sentía se había desbordado por fin, quizás fue la alineación planetaria o quizás el mismo destino que nos juntó a ambos luego de una inseminación artificial, no lo sé. No sé que fue. Sólo lo fue.

Lo besé.

Mi puse de puntillas y sin pensármelo ni una sola vez, lo besé. Y cuándo mis labios se colocaron sobre los suyos, lo que venía temblando en mi interior cada vez que sus ojos me miraban y sus manos me sujetaban, estalló ylo cubrió todo. Es él, pensé. No podía creerlo. Era él, había alguien para mí, alguien en mi camino, había alguien que iba a amarme y lo tenía conmigo ahora. Lo tuve conmigo desde hace mucho, lo tuve conmigo desde la primera vez que vi su foto en esa plantilla médica y no lo sabía… jamás lo supe, hasta ahora.

Su saliva era ardiente y sus labios tibios, sus brazos me envolvieron y me sujetaron contra suyo. Su corazón y el mío se unieron en un instante perfecto, antes de separarnos un poco y mirarnos. Mirarnos de nuevo, una enésima primera vez y sonreírnos—Eres hermoso, Eren—Dije en un susurro, embelesado, completamente vencido.

Él se ruborizó—Tus ojos son preciosos, Levi—Halagó él, también en un murmullo—Son tan azules…

-Qué observador—Ambos nos reímos. No sé por qué, pero nos reímos. Y cuándo nuestros ojos se unieron una vez más, y noté cómo su mirada descendía hasta mis labios, solo tuve una única reacción disponible en mi cuerpo, y ésa fue la de besarle nuevamente.

Y lo hice. Lo besé.

Y en ése beso estuvo mi rendición. Y también su entrega. Una entrega que hizo estremecer mi corazón y volver a pensar que el mundo, el destino y el universo en general, están realmente pirados al juntarnos a ambos luego de una inseminación artificial hecha en una clínica de betas punks.

Sus manos viajaron de pronto a mi barriga. Se apartó de mis labios y de nuevo, volvió a observarme cómo si todo—¿Quieres ser mi novio?—Pregunté con cierta travesura al verle sonrojado y acalorado.

-¿Los niños podrán llamarme "papá" también?

Me reí—Eres bien raro, Eren.

-¿Si podrán llamarme "papá"?

Su dulzura hizo a mi corazón derretirse en ternura.—Supongo que sí. Sólo si tú lo quieres así.

-¿Bromeas?—Rio, emocionado, llenándome las mejillas de besos—Siempre quise saber que se sentía todo eso de ser el papá de alguien. ¡Entonces si acepto ser tu novio!

-Menos mal.

-Eres un buen hobbit—Dijo, besándome de nuevo, totalmente feliz, con una sonrisa tan bonita que hizo a mis rodillas temblar—¡Vas a darme dos niños! ¡Y yo solo tendré que ser tu novio a cambio!

Si tan solo supiera…

Los niños en mi vientre, patearon, emocionados.

 _Menudos mimados._

* * *

 **Mis preciosas criaturas, con esto inicia oficialmente la temporada de romance dentro de éste fic. Va a ser medio cursi, pero no olvidéis que Levi es un omega de armas tomar y Eren un pesado criticón, así que su actitud no cambiará mucho salvo que ahora podrá haber besos y algo de magreo.**

 **Espero, de verdad espero que sea suficiente. He tenido ciertos problemas con la inspiración porqué, pues, a veces se va y me niego a escribirles algo sin esfuerzo porqué se merecen el cielo y todas sus nubes por el precioso apoyo que siempre, siempre me brindan.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, el soundtrack siempre pertenece a la banda Sleeping At Last, y se los juro, es una banda con un talento inmenso y sus canciones, especialmente las del álbum Atlas, son muy bellas. Light, tiene un significado especial, pues es cómo si le estuviesen dando la bienvenida a una pequeña niña recién nacida/a punto de nacer y por ello cuándo Eren dice "Me esforzaré. Lo haré mejor" pues es una línea de la canción y es bellísima.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por su maravilloso apoyo.**

 **Mi corazón es suyo.**

 **Con mucho, mucho amor, Elisa.**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo:**

" **La Tía Mikasa"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Fluff. Drama. Lenguaje soez. Insinuaciones sexuales. Mucho más fluff.**

* * *

-Bebés...—Una voz lejana les llama. Siento un bulto enorme retozando a mi lado, y dos manos gigantes cubriéndome la barriga blanca –Bebés. Bebés buenos días, ¿durmieron bien?

Joder, no sonrías, Levi. No sonrías –Espero que sí. Unos chicos en crecimiento cómo ustedes deben descansar mucho, mucho para que en un futuro sean grandes, grandes –De pronto unos dulces labios se posaron sobre la piel de mi redondeado vientre y esparcieron un montón de besitos por todas direcciones.

Y me rendí, abrí los ojos y me eché a reír –Oh vaya, el preñado hobbit ha despertado por fin –Yo lo miró, y soy por momentos capaz de apreciar todos esos pequeños gestos que me hacían cada día enamorarme más de él. Estoy tan perdido, pensé, mientras mis dedos se enredaban en aquellos pequeños rizos de su nuca, castaños y suavecitos cómo el algodón. Sus ojos verdes me contemplan y una preciosa sonrisa coronada en unos hoyuelos que rogaba, tuvieran mis –nuestros- niños, apareció en su rostro—Estás también muy guapo hoy, enanito. ¿Quieres de desayunar?

-¿Hoy tienes día libre?

Asiente solemnemente –Así es gordis. Hoy soy todo tuyo –Le rodeó los hombros con mis brazos y me regresó al lecho con la travesura llenándome los poros –Dame un beso.

Él me lo da, uno muy tierno, cursi y maricón, cerca de mi mentón –Otro.

Y él obedece. Esta vez, en la punta de mi nariz –Otro, otro, otro más, por favor…

En la frente, en mis mejillas, en mis orejas y al final...—Otro, Eren…

Cuándo su boca cubre la mía, mi pecho parece querer reventar en júbilo. Mis manos rodean, acunan ese guapo rostro de vago que tiene y lo beso con soltura.

Qué cursi soy, Dios.

-¿Sabes algo, gordis? –Pregunta con sus manos jugueteando de nuevo bajo mi enorme suéter, acariciando a mis –nuestros- bebés. Yo lo miro con auténtica curiosidad –Justo ahora, pienso que todo está bien en mi vida. Justo ahora pienso que tú, tú, gordito y amargado y tan punk cómo eres… haces que todo esté bien en mi vida…

Me besa de nuevo, y se coloca cuidadosamente sobre mí, con sus piernas abiertas encima de mi cuerpo –Te quiero, Levi—Dice, repartiendo de nuevo muchos besos en mi rostro –Te quiero.

Y yo le creo.

Y me dejo hacer, y por uno largos, largos momentos me olvido hasta de cómo respirar.

Vaya. Eso no lo decían en las novelas rosas que leía mi hermana, o la cuatro ojos.

Esto es aún mejor, porque Eren me toca cómo si fuera de cristal, cómo si de verdad me quisiera mucho, cómo si me tocase pidiendo siempre permiso con sus yemas al resto de mi piel.

Y eso es dulce, y me embriaga en una felicidad boba y absoluta, y sin poder evitarlo me hago bolita dentro de sus brazos y le beso el mentón con timidez—Yo también –Susurro con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Tú también qué, guapo?

-Yo también te quiero, Eren…

Y lo digo porque en verdad lo siento. Y porque está bien. Y también porque es bonito.

* * *

 **Improbable Probabilidad.**

 **Capítulo Ocho.**

" **La Tía Mikasa"**

* * *

-Uff, hasta acá huele a pescado –Es la primera ocurrente elocuencia que exclama el hermano de Eren al entrar cuál Pedro por su casa a mi hogar. –¿Estuvieron fornicando?

Eren se enrojece cuál tomate y yo, dispuesto a defender el pudor de mi alfa, le lanzo la cuchara de madera con la que estaba meneando el caldo –Cuida tu lengua, vago de segunda.

-Hola Levi, ¿cómo estás? ¿Bien? Yo también me encuentro muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-No me importa. Largo.

-¿Qué me quede a cenar, dices? Vaya, estaba algo ocupado pero si tanto insistes, con gusto os beneficio a ambos con mi magnánima presencia –Eren se echó a reír y mi enojo solo fue capaz de disminuir luego de escuchar aquel bonito sonido.

-¡Genial! Hace mucho que no nos acompañas, hermano –Dice mi alfa y yo suspiro. Bueno, bueno, no es tan malo después de…

-Había estado probando culos en Trost pero desafortunadamente una de ellas se enganchó y ahora no deja de seguirme. Es escalofriante –Olviden lo que dije, es realmente jodido que este cabrón pelos de trapeador esté aquí, en mi pulcra sala.

-Comerás en el suelo –Digo yo con recelo, pensando en todas esas pobres chicas o chicos –bastante imbéciles, venga ya- que cayeron en las redes de este patán.

-Ensuciaré tu piso.

-Comerás afuera.

-Arruinaré tu jardín –Me indigné. Con mi jardín nadie se metía. Me ruboricé al recordar que mi instinto protector hacia mi jardín había comenzado a volverse casi paranoia desde que Eren había comenzado a cuidar de él. ¿Qué? No me culpen, fue un regalo de mi alfa, jo-der, es mi deber cuidar de él.

-Te cortaré las pelotas si vuelves a soltar una grosería –Zeke se carcajeó, como si fuese súper hilarante hacer rabiar a alguien pastel (1) –Tranquilo tío, que seré educado, educado, educado –Me guiñó el ojo –Seré la foto que ponen en el diccionario al lado de la palabra "Educación"

Ja, me gustaría ver eso.

-¿Cómo va todo en el trabajo, hermano? –Pregunta Eren, mientras que con maestría corta las verduras.

-Todo tranquilo. Exceptuando claro, el asunto de la chica que no para de seguirme…

-¿Trabaja contigo?

-Exacto, querido hermanito –Dice él, al mismo tiempo que pone los cubiertos en la mesa. –Frieda Reiss es caso serio.

Eren y yo nos quedamos varados.

¿Qué?

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?

Zeke alza las cejas, confundido –Frieda Reiss.

-Ese es el mismo apellido de la Doctora Sonrisas...—Dice Eren con sorpresa. Cielos, es cierto. Una vez la doctora Quinzel nos mostró orgullosa una fotografía de ella y una alta chica de pelo oscuro y ojos azules. Así que ella es Frieda…

-¿De quién?

-Zeke, no irás cuando nazcan los bebés –El tío Zeke se escandaliza –¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué?!

-Te estabas tirando a la hermana de mi doctora...—Respondo con simpleza –Si te ve, querrá matarte por tirarte a su adorada hermana y no quiero que haya distracciones al momento en el que me abra de piernas y empiece a parir.

-Eres tan elocuente –Se queja Eren con una risita mal disimulada y yo le guiño el ojo. Él me lanza un beso.

-Eh, paren, paren, no comiencen con sus cursilerías…

-Lárgate si no te gusta –Respondo.

-Pensándolo bien es tan romántico presenciar cómo dos almas gemelas demuestran su amor al mundo ¡viva! ¡Viva el amor!

Eren se echa a reír, y estoy a punto de decir alguna majadería cuándo el olor me llega. Los dos alfas frente a mí se tensan –Alfa—Dice Zeke con la voz ronca. Sus ojos y los de Eren se encuentran una milésima antes de adelantarse, ambos, hasta la puerta de entrada… Pero no es Irvin, no..

-¡Eren, Zeke, esperen!

Es el olor suave, más imponente. de alguien a quién jamás esperé ver parada, frente a la cerca de mi casa. Está más bonita que antes, y sus ojos oscuros, tan opuestos a los míos brillan al verme salir detrás de los dos mastodontes que le recibieron. Su postura se relaja y una suave sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro –Hermanito…

Eren y Zeke me miran, sorprendidos. Y yo no puedo evitar cubrir mi estómago con uno de mis brazos y exclamar –¡Mikasa!

Y ella prácticamente se salta la pequeña cerca blanca y corre hasta mí, empujando, cómo no, a los hermanos Yaeger en el proceso. Me envuelve en un fortísimo abrazo y me acaricia el pelo con ternura, antes de apartarse un poco y mirar con ojos muy, muy abiertos a mi enorme vientre –Oh por Dios...—Dice ella.

Yo asiento y a ella se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

Pensaba que haría drama o algo, pero en contra de todo pronóstico ella únicamente comenzó a saltar de felicidad y a taconear contra el suelo con su finísimo zapato de marca color negro –¡Voy a ser tía!—Dice la alfa que tengo por hermana –¡Voy a ser tía!

Pronto el tío Zeke se une a la danza, y antes de lo pensado ambos zapatean exclamando a lo loco –¡Seremos tíos!

Sí, súper normal.

Sin embargo y a pesar de la felicidad que me embarga en esos momentos, soy capaz de sentir una pequeña presión en mi pecho. Instintivamente miro a Eren y puedo descubrir en su mirada un temor enorme que comienza a dejarse resentir entre las líneas de su rostro.

De pronto, de un momento a otro, siento que todo está mal.

(…)

Mi hermano y la hermana de Levi se encuentran mejor de lo que cualquiera habría de imaginar, y sonrió por ello, más sin embargo, de nuevo experimento ese malestar que me llenó al principio.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunta una preciada voz con suavidad. Mikasa –vaya nombre- y Zeke charlan animadamente en la mesa, mientras yo me esfuerzo en terminar el almuerzo y les miro una ocasión antes de girarme a Levi, quién me observa desde la puerta de la pequeña cocina, preocupado –Nada.

-No me mientas –Dice, antes de avanzar hasta mí y cogerme de la mano. –No debes hacerlo, siento que hay algo que está mal en ti…

-¿Lo sientes?

Él asiente, y guía mi dedo hasta su pecho, a la altura de su corazón –Sí, aquí—Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y él me abraza –Siento… siento que te irás. Que quizás quieras marcharte con tu hermana, y no te culpo, yo no puedo ofrecerte muchas cosas y…

Me silencia con un beso. De pronto, su aroma se dulcifica, se extiende por todos lados y yo soy capaz de calmarme milagrosamente rápido. Sus labios se beben mi aliento y al separarse de mí, una sonrisa tierna adorna su rostro bonito –No me iré nunca. A ningún lugar. Al menos, no sin ti…

Le sonrío con todo el amor que puedo llegar a sentir. Vaya, esto es mucho... –A veces siento que no te merezco –Confieso con sinceridad, mientras que sus manitas se fruncen sobre la tela de mi camisa –No puedo ofrecerte mucho, ni tampoco soy muy brillante. Y tengo pinta de vago, pero...—Rodeo su bonita cara con mis enormes manos y le contemplo con devoción –..pero a pesar de todo aquí estás, guapo. Aquí estás y eso me llena de felicidad a la par que me hace temer.

La calma líquida que inunda mis sentidos, pronto se concentra en mi pecho. Feromonas, reconozco. Eran las feromonas de un omega. _De mi omega_ , pienso, ruborizado y emocionado. Él, todo él me calma, desaparece mis temores y me acoge cerca de su cálido corazón.

-Levi, tus feromonas están provocándonos sueño, mídete un poco, ¿quieres?—Se queja Zeke desde la sala.

Mikasa se ríe y él gruñe –A tomar por culo, vago.

En ese momento, sin poder evitarlo, me echo a reír –Oh, vaya...—Dice _mi omega_ –eso suena tan cool- escondiendo su rostro pequeño y bonito en mi pecho. Yo le sonrió –¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes una risa muy bonita.

Lo lleno de besos –Dejad de manosearos y venid a comer de una buena vez...—Demanda Mikasa con pulla en su voz de alfa.

Zeke la apoya.

-Siempre fuiste un punk, hermanito, y a pesar de que casi me arranco los cabellos cuándo me enteré que te habías marchado, al final esto no fue una gran sorpresa. –Mikasa es de una personalidad liviana, a pesar de ser una alfa que sin dudarlo ni poquito podría ponerse muy al tú por tú con quién se atreviese a cabrearla. Por la manera en la que miraba a mi chaparrito, pude ver que ambos aparte de ser hermanos, eran verdaderamente cercanos. La emoción de Mikasa ante la noticia de los bebés sólo se pudo comparar con la de mi hermano.

Curiosamente ellos se llevaron, como no, de las putas mil maravillas.

Cosas de tíos, supongo.

Luego de una cena relativamente tranquila –si se tiene en cuenta que Mikasa y Zeke comparten mesa, claro-, ella nos cuenta con lujo de detalles, los eventos que acontecieron ante la partida de Levi –No fue raro enterarnos que te viniste a con Han –Sonríe con cariño –Nunca han estado muy lejos el uno del otro. El que se puso muy denso fue Irvin, y cuándo te marchaste se armó el escándalo. Al principio traté de comprenderlo, pero cuándo se le ocurrió hablar mal de ti frente a las familias, bueno...—Se encogió de hombros –No creo que ese hombro dislocado sea pasado por alto.

Zeke parecía maravillado –Mikasa, ¿quieres ser mi hermana también? No soy muy listo, pero ah, te divertirás conmigo.

Ella y yo reímos. Levi se puso rojo –Es mi hermana, vago, consíguete la tuya.

-Eren es mi hermano, hobbit. Te lo he cedido, cédeme ahora tú a la tuya.

-Vete a tomar por culo.

-No soy yo el omega en esta habitación…

Mikasa y yo dimos un respingo, nos miramos y Levi, veloz cómo sólo él hizo uso de su magnífica fuerza de omega protestante y le lanzó a mi hermano su poderoso cucharón de madera.

Pobre Zeke.

-Son dos –Habría de decir mi novio -¡Wow, entendéis lo grandioso y fantástico que es eso! ¡Mi novio, mi novio!- más tarde, a su hermana con una suave sonrisa –Una niña y un niño. –Zeke se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa luego de zamparse uno de los postres del preñado, y Mikasa, mi novio guapo y yo estábamos en la salita, bebiendo algo de té.

Pasaban de las once de la noche.

Los ojos de Mikasa brillaron con mucha fuerza –Qué hermoso, hermanito –Susurró la alfa casi sin voz. Levi le cogió de la mano y con ternura la besó –¿Podré cuidarles?

-Todas las veces que quieras –Promete mi novio. De pronto, una aguda punzada me hace comprender que algo sucede, que algo yace debajo de los ojos brillantes de Mikasa y la sonrisa de Levi que ahora se me antoja de lo más triste. Sus ojos y los míos se encuentran, Mikasa finalmente habla –No puedo tener hijos –Confiesa con la voz ahogada. Yo la miró, completamente descolocado.

Levi es quién explica –Cuándo éramos niños, tuvimos un accidente de coche. Yo casi muero –la mera imagen de aquello me hace estremecer con violencia y Mikasa quedó gravemente lastimada. Quedó prensada y un metal atravesó su vientre y esas fueron las consecuencias –Mikasa, en esos momentos lejos de lucir cómo la vigorosa alfa que entró por la puerta de Levi horas antes, me parece ahora más endeble de lo que podría imaginar –Por eso...—Continúa Levi –Por eso lo de tener hijos era tan apremiante para la familia Ackerman. La carga me fue cedida a mí y yo, cómo buen omeganazi que soy...

Mikasa se echó a reíar. Reía y lloraba –A pesar de que nadie lo decía, sabía cuán decepcionados estaban todos de mí. Mamá nunca ha dejado de culparse, y papá… aún guarda la esperanza de que por algún milagro, pueda ser capaz de preñar a alguna o algún omega. –Ella suspira –Pero eso jamás pasará. Por ello de un tiempo para acá, cuándo comenzaron a nacer niños dentro de nuestro círculo la presión sobre mi hermano se hizo más pesada. Y bueno, yo jamás he pretendido ceder a mi hermanito a los caprichos de un montón de viejas omegas ignorantes ávidas de críos, así que me compré un montonal de novelas románticas y me dediqué a enseñarle que había más para un omega que el simple destino que se les asignaba nada más nacer…

Sentí hacia esa muchacha hermosa y destrozada una gran avalancha de admiración. Sonreí –Así que tú eres la culpable de que el enano sea un condenado agitador de masas –Acusa Zeke con la voz pastosa por el sueño –Felicidades, creaste a un monstruo con déficit de crecimiento que acusa de machistas patriarcas opresores a cuánto alfa se le cruza en el camino.

Nos carcajeamos –No a todos. Tú eres uno, uno con pelos de trapeador y barriga de borracho.

Zeke luce indignado –¿Discúlpame? –Se puso las manos en las caderas y agitó la cabeza –Ya quisieras tú, cielo, tener un cabello tan hermoso cómo este. Es plateado, vulgar hobbit de la Comarca, plateado cómo el cabello de Daenerys Targaryen, la madre de dragones, reina de los ándalos, los rhoynar y…

Levi rodó los ojos –Cállate ya, chiflado.

Zeke jadea, ofendidísimo –¿Cómo osas interrumpir los cien títulos de la Khaleesi, tú, envidioso pelos negros?

-¿Cómo dijiste?

Mikasa y yo sólo reímos ante el espectáculo. Ella me mira y una sonrisa tímida curvea su boca. Su rostro es gentil, y en ella veo algo que jamás pensé tener. Zeke y yo estuvimos mucho tiempo solos contra el mundo.

Estoy seguro que de haber tenido una hermana, habríamos enloquecido de amor por ella. Mikasa se acerca a mí –Gracias—Dice, mientras Levi le tironea los mechones plateados al heredero de los Targaryen –Gracias por estar con él.

Yo simplemente le agitó el cabello oscuro, oscuro cómo el de mi Levi y niego con la cabeza –No hay nada qué agradecer, Mika. Bienvenida seas…

Y ella simplemente se dedica a seguir observando ése pequeño, pintoresco y ruidoso paraíso del que sin lugar a dudas, ahora forma parte.

(…)

-A ver, a ver, a ver –Protesta mi novio con rapidez. Habíamos pasado la noche en mi sala, y ahora, nuevamente de mañana, tenía la pequeña mesa de mi pequeña casa repleta, ocupada por gigantes cada cuál más grande que el anterior. Mikasa, Hanji y yo le miramos –¿Estás diciéndome que tu familia, la familia Ackerman pertenece a un grupo de las familias más prominentes de todo Sina, y que tienen por costumbre casarse entre ellos para tener más críos pijos ricos y así continuar una tradición clasista y opresora que gobierne las altas esferas de la zona más rica del país?

Ruedo los ojos –Suena cómo una de esas malas telenovelas que vemos cuándo lo dices así, Eren –Digo con cansancio –No gobiernan las vidas de sus hijos, ni tampoco nos oprimen, ni tampoco gobernamos ninguna esfera poderosa illuminati.

-Cariño, es que así suena lo que tú, tu adorable hermana y la dulce Hanji estáis diciendo.

-A ver, Eren...—Empieza Hanji –Te lo pongo fácil. Estos dos guapos pelinegros son los únicos dos hijos de la familia Ackerman. Todos conocemos a los Ackerman…

-Yo no. Sólo a dos y uno es mi novio punk –Espeta mi novio. Me sonríe y le mando un beso. Él se ruboriza.

-Bueno, casi todos. El caso es que cómo bien has dicho, son algo pijos y solían rodearse de pijos. Irvin era el prometido apalabrado del enano a pesar de ser primos políticos por parte de no sé que lado de su familia pija. Y por eso se enojó cuándo les vio juntos y los ha venido molestando, ¿captas ya?

Mi novio asiente –Ese cabrón.

Mikasa luce pretensiosa –No molestará más. No ahora que ya todos deben saber que estoy aquí contigo, hermanito. Además la noticia de tu embarazo debe incendiar ya a la sociedad y mamá estará que se muere de la felicidad.

La miro, confundida –¿Lo sabe?

-Que no te quepa la menor duda. Quizás por ello Irvin no jode más ya. Un hombro dislocado es persuasivo, no digamos ya de Kuschel Ackerman cabreada.

Ambos reímos.

Los niños en mi vientre golpetean –Cuándo nazcan, espero que vengan.

Eren entrelaza nuestras manos y me besa la mejilla –Quiero también que conozcan a Eren. –Mikasa sonríe –Le gustarás a mamá, ya lo verás. A pesar de ser algo obstinada, ama a Levi y por consiguiente, ama todo lo que el enano ama.

Yo enrojezco y mi novio me mira, rebosando de felicidad –¿Me amas?

Sus ojos azules me pierden –Ya deberías saberlo.

-A las chicas de verdad les gusta el pollo frito (2) –Canturrea Zeke desde la cocina, haciéndonos reír.

-Pollo...—Le sigue Mikasa.

-Pollo...—Aporta Hanji.

-¡Polla! –Exclama mi novio con entusiasmo, antes de envolverme entre sus enormes –sí, enormes y calentitos- brazos y llenarme el rostro de besos.

Qué romántico. Sí, cuándo mis nietos pregunten, ¿cómo fue cuándo tú y el abuelito Eren se dijeron que se amaban? Yo responderé, " _Verán niños, él me preguntó si le amaba, yo le conteste que eso era algo que ya debería saber y posteriormente comenzaron a cantar él y sus tíos una educativa canción sobre pollos y pollas"_

Algo digno que contar a las futuras generaciones. El romance de Jack y Rose le rasura las pelotas al nuestro, oh sí.

Mi estómago gruñe –Tengo hambre.

-Se me ha picado el antojo a pollo. –Dice Zeke con fingida seriedad.

-Será a polla –Le pico con sorna.

-No querido, el omega aquí eres tú. Tú eres el que…

-¡No te atrevas a escupirlo, peliteñido!

-¡Que soy rubio platinado natural!

Sí, efectivamente el tío Zeke es todo un macho.

-Chicos, ¿os vale si vamos a por algo al centro comercial? –Es Hanji quién inicia el desastre. –Para que Mika conozca un poco más de esta parte de la ciudad y pues, se divierta entre mundanos con ropa de segunda mano y manos sudadas –Tanto mi hermana, cómo yo rodamos los ojos.

-Te recuerdo que tú viviste en Sina mucho tiempo, Hanji –Reclamé con debilidad, mientras Eren se sentaba a mi lado de nueva cuenta y cubría mi barriga con sus manos. Hum, pensé, satisfecho. Está calentito.

-Sí, pero tan pronto pude me marché de ahí y vine a vivir a una zona dónde la vida es normal y puedo follar con un tío menor que yo sin que la sociedad me condene.

Eso me hizo reír –Por eso huíste, ¿cierto? Para violar al inocente de Mob sin temor a que su madre te acusara de corrompedora de menores.

Hanji guiñó su enorme ojo castaño –Te garantizo que Mob no es ni de cerca tan inocente como parece.

Mikasa se echó a reír –Giu, Han.

Antes de lo imaginado caminábamos los cinco en ese enorme centro comercial y por largos, largos instantes, cogido de la mano de Eren pensé que la vida era curiosa en más de un sentido. Menudo grupo tan más extraño se había formado a partir de una solicitud para un procedimiento de inseminación artificial, y unas cuántas vueltas del destino.

Mikasa iba delante de ambos, charlando animadamente con Han y Zeke Targaryen, y verla tan despreocupada, riendo abiertamente me hizo sonreír con cariño –Te ves muy bonito siempre que sonríes así –Dijo la profunda voz de mi novio con suavidad, mirándome desde toda su titánica altura. Me envolvió los hombros con su poderoso brazo y luego de depositar un rápido beso en mi vientre regordete, me besó con entusiasmo.

El cosquilleo en mi pecho pareció estallar ante aquello, y por largos, largos instantes mi mundo volvió a desaparecer, cómo pasaba cada ocasión en las que ambos nos uníamos en un beso _. Sus labios_ , pensé, idiotizado y dichoso, _podría vivir y morir en sus labios y se me antojaría el mejor de los paraísos_.

-Oh no, ya comenzaron a magrearse –Se quejó Zeke con fingido fastidio.

-¿Así son siempre? –Mikasa parecía sanamente extrañada. Venga ya, antes de conocer al vago extraña era la ocasión en la que permitía que alguien me respirase cerca aparte de ella y mis padres. Un día Irvin me quiso abrazar y le astillé de un golpe una costilla.

Ese igualado.

-Sí, desde que se hicieron novios no han parado de manosearse mutuamente –Confía Hanji con una voz burlona –Es claro signo que pronto, muy pronto las feromonas de nuestro querido omega-punk-virgen-embarazado se harán más fuertes y Eren le…

-¡Cállate Hanji! –Exclamé completamente avergonzado, apartándome de sopetón de Eren, quién echó a reír

-¿Qué ibas a decir, Hanji?

-Que Eren muy pronto le rellenará el churro…

-¡Qué delicia! ¿Con leche condensada? –Maldito oxigenado…

-¡Con mucha leche condensada!

Mikasa estalló en carcajadas. Yo jamás en mi vida sentí las mejillas más calientes, y aquellas dos bestias feas chocaron los cinco, celebrando mi deshonra.

A pesar de todo, Eren no dijo nada más y se limitó a reír con suavidad. El sonido era encantador, y más esos hoyuelos que mostraba con descaro. Sentí el deseo de ocultarlos con mis manos. No quería que nadie más los viese...

Éstos instintos omega…

Sus dedos se perdieron en mi cabello y pronto la vergüenza desapareció.

Besó mi mejilla –Ese es un término elocuente –Susurró contra mi oído, con una voz ronca y caliente que de nueva cuenta, me hizo enrojecer. – ¿No lo crees, cielo?

Su tono era profundo e íntimo, y fui incluso capaz de ignorar las carcajadas de los tres brutos que aplaudían cuál focas amaestradas antes de mirarle con intensidad y sonreír burlonamente –Ya deberías saberlo.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

" **Pastel" En México, o al menos, por dónde yo vivo decir que alguien está "pastel" es una forma coloquial de decir que está embarazada. Hay otros que pueden ser "oh, esa chica está en Barcelona".**

 **Pollo, Pollo, Polla; hice referencia a esa canción random que salió en el 2015 sobre la chica extraña que baila y canta con piezas de pollo frito.**

 **Bien, finalmente traigo la continuación de este pequeño fic. Primero que todo los agradecimientos para todos aquellos que me brindan su tiempo y su apoyo son infinitos. Gracias por todo, preciosas criaturas.**

 **Segundo, éste fic será muy fluff. No se vivirán situaciones que usualmente se tratan en las historias omegaverse, sin embargo si habrá mención de algo que suele verse mucho en la temática. No se preocupen, esto no involucrará ni a Levi ni al vago guapo.**

 **El próximo capítulo, sin embargo, será algo angst por lo ya antes mencionado.**

 **Una vez más, gracias por todo. Este fic y muchos más son por y para ustedes.**

 **Les quiero con todo mi corazón.**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo:**

 **"De Culpas, de amores perdidos y de encuentros predestinados"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje soez. Angst. Mención de violación. Drama. Fluff. LIME.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack recomendado:**

 **Cold. —Aqualung.**

 **Kissing You. –Des'ree**

 **(Súper, súper recomendado que lean el lime con esta última canción, es realmente hermosa)**

* * *

La expresión de la mujer era capaz de decírselo todo.

-Lo sentimos, cariño –Armin no mentiría. Era como la quinta o sexta ocasión en la que escuchaba esas palabras –Pero no eres el perfil que buscamos. Es decir, cumples casi todos los requisitos, pero no calificaste.

Se esforzó por mantener una sonrisa cordial –Y lo agradezco mucho, señorita. Con permiso –Logró conservar la compostura hasta la esquina de la manzana. Desgarrado, cómo estaba, echó a llorar cuándo creyó que el peso que aplastaba su pecho comenzaría a despedazarlo desde adentro.

Se estaba quedando sin opciones, sin alternativas. Era la enésima compañía en la que le rechazaban y siempre utilizaban esas mismas palabras y el mismo tono de condescendencia. Armin se asqueaba de la lástima que era capaz de provocar y se asqueaba aún más cada vez en la que se miraba al espejo y se encaraba con su realidad.

"No cumples con el perfil"

"No cubres los requisitos"

"Te llamaremos"

Siempre era lo mismo, pensó, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Siempre era exactamente igual. Palpó su bolsillo.

Casi no le quedaba dinero.

Y sino le quedaba dinero…

-Aparta del camino, linda –Dijo una mujer a su hija, posiblemente, con un tono despectivo difícil de pasar por alto. Armin le miró y ella apartó la vista, contrariada –Oculta esa cosa, niño, que aquí hay familias decentes.

Armin no dijo nada, más por instinto se llevó la mano al cuello. Casi siempre olvidaba _aquello_.

Se escabulló de la mirada inquisidora de aquella mujer desagradable y anadeo tan rápido cómo le fue posible hasta finalmente llegar a su departamento, uno pequeño, penoso y olvidado en la zona baja de la ciudad.

Dentro fue libre de llorar y maldijo a libertad. Dentro se miró al espejo y le escupió a su reflejo hasta el hartazgo, hasta que su lengua quedó seca y sus ojos marchitos, hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas para seguir llorando.

La mayoría de los días eran malos, y estaban los días cómo ése día, en el que todo era peor. En el que parecía que todo el mundo le daba la espalda, en el que la única salida medio honrada era morirse y dejar de ser alguien que le robaba oxígeno a los demás. Con asco, con infinito asco observó con sus ojos azules y muertos la marca que yacía sobre su cuello.

¿Cómo era que aún era capaz de permanecer tatuada sobre su piel? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Debía esconderla mejor, se dijo, mientras recogía el desastre de su desgracia. Mientras fregaba los platos y limpiaba la cromada superficie del espejo de sus lágrimas, saliva y sus sueños rotos.

Sí, pensó de nuevo, mientras se aseaba meticulosamente, mientras se envolvía el cuello con una venda, mientras comenzaba a acurrucarse en su diminuta cama, temblando por un frío que llevaba impregnado en los huesos. Hoy había sido un día de esos, de los peores.

Debía dormir, se dijo, medio muerto.

Quizás al día siguiente sería un día distinto. Uno menos malo. Uno menos horrendo, porqué estaba seguro que para él, Armin Arlert, los días buenos eran inconcebibles, eran inexistentes. Para él, los días buenos se habían terminado el día en que sus mejores amigos se marcharon, uno siguiendo al otro y le dejaron a la merced de alguien que le hizo trizas en más de una forma.

Que lo hizo pedazos, que lo hizo garras en infinitas maneras, cada cual peor que la anterior.

* * *

 **Improbable Probabilidad**

 **Capítulo IX**

" **De Culpas, de Amores Perdidos & Encuentros Predestinados"**

* * *

-Eres hermoso, muy hermoso. Oh sí, me gusta tomarte de tu manita diminuta y pasearte por doquier porqué me gusta que el mundo entero vea al hombre tan guapo que es mi novio, ¿lo sabías? –Eren era lo que le seguía de cursi. Reí, abochornado, mientras removía mis pies con timidez entre el espacio que había entre sus piernas.

Amaba los domingos.

Los Domingos, Eren no tenía que ir a trabajar, y por lo consiguiente se quedaba junto a mí en la cama, y me despertaba a besos cortitos y dulces, mientras acariciaba a nuestros niños con manos tiernas y luego, cuándo abría los ojos y me encontraba con esa guapa sonrisa suya, me otorgaba otro beso, uno distinto, uno más largo y cachondo que me pintaba los pómulos de colores y alborotaba de maneras inimaginables el corazón que llevaba en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

-A mí también me pareces guapo, muy guapo. Re guapo, me da envidia que te vean esas viejas zorras porque van a querer robarte y eso no puede ser. ¿Qué tal si me das otro de esos besos tuyos?

Y Eren me los daba.

-¿Qué tal dormiste, guapo? –Pregunta él, mientras me llena las mejillas de muchos besitos muy gais. –Todo lo bien que uno puede dormir con dos bebés de seis meses cada uno metidos en la barriga.

Él se echa a reír –Imagino que ha de ser cómodo.

-Es una suerte que no me haya enamorado de ti por tu elocuencia, Eren, querido –Él se pone de pie y me mira con emoción. –Te enamoraste de mí por eso y por muchas otras de las fabulosas cualidades que tengo, no te molestes en negarlo, cielito.

Se despoja de su enorme camisa para dormir y me muestra ese hermoso abdomen de lavadero sobre el cuál, cómo omega chapado a la antigua gustosamente lavaría a mano los calcetines por el resto de mi mísera vida, . Aparto la vista un poco abochornado –Hoy hay desayuno con los tíos –Informa mi novio, mientras ingenuamente se desnuda delante de mí sin sospechar todo lo que provoca en mi interior.

-S-Sí, Mika me llamó ayer.

-Y Zeke a mí. ¿Sabes? Si no fuesen alfas los dos, pensaría que están liándose. –Yo me giro ante eso y le sonrió. –Lo dudo, Zeke no parece de los que les gusta que le metan algo por el culo. Aunque si te pones a pensar en la obsesión que tiene con su cabello y sus uñas... –Ambos nos miramos, cómplices y nos echamos a reír cómo idiotas.

Él se aproxima a mí, desnudo en su totalidad y se inclina para besarme la coronilla –Me daré una ducha, cariño. Prometo no tardar, tú ponte guapo y en menos de quince nos vamos, ¿te parece?

Apenas fui capaz de asentir ante aquello.

Eren se desapareció a través de la puerta del baño y yo me quedé muy quieto, en silencio, tratando de acompasar mi respiración. Con incomodidad y no sin dificultad logré incorporarme un poco y palpé con auténtica extrañeza la humedad que yacía sobre el sitio en el cuál yo había estado descansando.

Me avergoncé y escandalicé ante aquello.

¿Cómo era acaso eso…?

No, pensé, mientras me ponía de pie con toda la rapidez de la que fui capaz. Eso era… tenía que ser imposible. Había tomado los supresores luego de la inseminación, no se supone que debería estar…

Cuándo me despojé de mi pijama y toqué con temor la piel de mis muslos, supe que todo aquello estaba saliéndose por completo de control. La humedad del celo, identifiqué. Sentí la cara caliente al recordar a Eren desnudándose delante de mí.

-No, no, no... –Susurré, aterrado.

-¡Enano! ¿Ya estás despierto? ¡Hoy hay desayuno con los tíos! –Hanji jamás me había parecido más oportuna. Me vestí de vuelta y silencioso cómo un ninja –uno algo gordo, venga ya- la recibí en la sala de mi diminuto hogar. Tan pronto me vio, ella se puso seria – ¿Qué está…?

No tuve que responder, ella lo supo identificar tan pronto el aroma le llegó –Es imposible. Los supresores que te dieron…

-Pues no funcionaron –Corté con brusquedad. Estaba comenzando a asustarme. –N-No funcionan, y hoy amanecí cómo si me hubiesen remojado en aceite por la noche. No quiero que esto se arruine, no quiero que…

Ella me sujetó de los hombros –Hey, hey, calma. Tómate un segundo, por favor –Dijo ella, mientras me miraba con fijeza – ¿Qué de malo podría resultar de esto?

-Han…

-¿No confías en Eren?

-¡Claro que lo hago!

-¿No te parece atractivo?

-¿Notaste que estaba chorreándome el culo, no?

-¿Le temes a Eren? ¿Piensas que es capaz de herirte a ti o a los niños?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Exclamé por instinto al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Eren? ¿Lastimarme a mí o a los bebés?

-¿Entonces, cielo? Esto...—Me señaló por completo –Es completamente normal. Eres un omega, un omega que encontró a su destinado y que ahora vive con él, comparte cama con él, ¡joder si hasta van al baño juntos! –Reí sin poder evitarlo. Una vez Hanji había llegado justo cuando yo le narraba a Eren un chisme sobre la vecina de la otra manzana, desnudo en la bañera y él estaba haciendo sus necesidades.

Fue gracioso, venga ya. ¡Pero ese no era el caso!

El caso era que… que... –M-me da pena –Admití con un hilo de voz. –Me da vergüenza sentir todo esto. No sé cómo debo reaccionar. ¡Hoy no pude ni verlo a la cara! Se estaba quitando la ropa delante de mí y yo…

-¿Te quedaste sin palabras por el tamaño de su pito? ¿Tan grande es?

-¡Hanji!

Ella echó a reír, la muy zorra –Es algo normal, cariño. Es tu instinto omega, ése contra el que siempre luchaste. Ahora está reclamándote y haciéndose un lugar en tu interior. No tiene nada de malo que desees a tu novio, porqué joder, es tu novio, está que te cagas de guapo y a juzgar por tus reacciones, tiene verga de galápago.

Me ruboricé de golpe, pero fui incapaz de no reírme ante aquello.

-¿Están hablando de mí, mortales? –Oh no, aquí llega su Majestad Real, Daenerys de la Tormenta, de la Casa Targaryen, la que no Arde, la zorra platinada de todos los títulos interminables que le siguen.

-¿Qué nadie te enseñó que debes tocar en casa ajena, trapeador?

Zeke Yaeger me guiñó el ojo –Un enano preñado cómo tú no tiene derecho ni a verme, pero soy un dios generoso. ¿Quién tiene verga de galápago?

Hanji me miró con malicia –No te atrevas…

-Tu hermano, según me dice Levi... –Ahora fue el turno del trapeador de mirarme con burla – ¿Qué? ¿Ya se la viste? ¿Está muy grande?

-¡Grandísima! –Corrobora Hanji – ¿Cuánto dijiste que le medía, enanito?

-¡Cállate!

-¿Veinte y tantos, no? Bueno, fue algo enorme Zeke, lo que dijo Levi. Algo así –Abrió mucho los brazos y ambos echaron a reír –Es un macho alfa Yaeger, ¿qué te digo?

-¡Cállense los dos!

Estaba frustrado. Frustrado, avergonzado, y cómo no, pensé, cuándo Eren hacía acto de presencia sin camiseta puesta y con un montón de gotitas adornándole el vientre de espartano suyo, ese que tanto comenzaba a causarme fijaciones raras, con unas ganas inmensas de él.

-¡Zeke, Han, que bueno que llegaron! ¿Nos vamos ya? Mika nos espera en el restaurant de los waffles ricos... –Él era tan… inocente. ¡Yo era un malvado omega depravado! –Cariño, aún no estás listo –Dijo Eren con dulzura desbordante. –Oh cielo, no importa, así te miras guapo. ¿Te bajo un pantalón de mezclilla? ¿O te vas en pijama? Igual te ves adorable en pijama…

Estaba ruborizado, escandalizado y con un nudo enorme en la garganta. El aroma de Eren era delicioso, algo sutil, pero que sabía imponerse por sobre el resto. Tragué en seco y negué. –N-no, ya vuelvo. M-Me alisto rápido, ¿vale?

Él me mira, con esos hermosos ojos verdes y parpadea un par de ocasiones antes de sonreírme de nuevo y asentir –Vale, guapo. Si necesitas algo me llamas, ¿vale?

-Y-ya…

Casi corro escaleras arriba. Cuándo me bajé nuevamente el pantalón de pijama, la humedad no solo había vuelto, sino que se había intensificado. Palpé la piel de mis muslos, sonrojado y nervioso y tuve que luchar enormemente por no conducir mi mano a mi vientre bajo.

Mi barriga resalía sutilmente a través de los huesos de mi cadera –Me están causando muchos, muchos problemas, ¿sabían?

Ellos, descarados cómo ningunos otros, se dedicaron a removerse en mi interior.

 _Cabrones_.

(…)

Levi estaba raro.

Caminaba a una distancia prudencialmente calculada de mí y no había hablado casi en todo el camino de viaje hasta el centro comercial de Trost.

-¿No notan una inusual paz por todos lados? –Picó Zeke a mi novio –Estás muy callado, enanito, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Acaso sigues perturbado con el tamaño de…?

-¡Oh, Zeke Yaeger! –Exclamó, alterado –O te callas, o te juro por las pelotas de Merlín que voy a raparte esas greñas de trapeador que tienes mientras duermes, ¿ya me oyes?

-Cielo, cálmate –Pedí, sorprendido, mientras mi hermano se quejaba por la forma en la que había llamado Levi a su bonito cabello color plateado. Sí, mi hermano era un divo.

-Ya –Cortó él con sequedad. – ¿Mikasa ya está en el restaurant, Han? –Preguntó, dirigiéndose a nuestra amiga, sin mirarme un poco siquiera –Sí, ya nos espera. Dice que ha pedido la bandeja grande de waffles y panqueques con fruta.

Él sonrió, más su sonrisa me supo… amarga.

Quise cogerle de la mano, pero no sin delicadeza él se deshizo de mi agarre –¿Levi?

-No pasa nada –Dijo él, adentrándose con rapidez al restaurante. De pronto, mientras le veía caminar hacia la puerta que conducía a la zona de las mesas, sentí algo que hizo vibrar mi vientre.

Era dulce, pensé casi por instinto, mientras dejaba que esa esencia me llenase por completo. Era dulce, muy dulce, no resultaba empalagosa, pero era cautivante. Un ardor se situó en mis mejillas y con infinita vergüenza noté que los pantalones comenzaban a apretarme.

Me estremecí.

-¿Eren? –Mi hermano se había quedado a mi lado, y me miraba, muy atento.

-¿Z-Zeke?

Él sonrió y palmeó mi espalda –Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta tú también –Alcé las cejas –El enano está ahogándose en un vaso de agua por esto.

-¿L-Levi también…?

-¿De quién sino podría ser ese aroma? Han y yo lo percibimos, sí, y de seguro Mikasa lo olerá también, pero es fácil de ignorar porqué está demasiado entremezclado con el tuyo. Te está llamando, Eren.

Me estremecí. –Yo no sé… yo nunca.

-Y él tampoco y aún así te está llamando –Me revolvió el pelo –Demonios, se supone que papá es el que debería estar dándote la charla, no yo. Bueno, entonces la florecita llama a la abejita y…

Me eché a reír –¡Cállate, idiota!

-¡Sois tan dramáticos! Sólo follen y sean felices, hombre, ¿qué más da?

Sentí las mejillas muy calientes –Yo no…

-Ya, mira, te lo pongo así; Levi estaba perturbadoramente fascinado por tu gran pito de galápago. No te miento, lo escuché cuándo llegué a por ustedes a la casa, estaba hablando con Han.

Jamás en mi vida la cara me había ardido tanto.

-No quiero que piense que yo sólo lo quiero para eso… No quiero que deje de ser Levi –Uno de mis mayores temores era hacer temer a Levi. Hacerle creer que yo alguna vez le lastimaría. Él era mi destinado, sí, pero marcarlo era una idea a la que aún le temía demasiado. Marcarle sería cómo… hacer que cambiase, que dejase de ser él y si yo era el causante de algo así, prefería mil veces que el pito se me secase y se me cayese.

-¡Oh, Eren, por Dios! –Exclamó mi hermano, exasperado. Me puso un dedo sobre el pecho y me dijo –¿Tú amas a ese omega, no?

-Sí…

-¿Quieres amarlo?

-¡Sí!

-¿Complacerlo? – ¿Lo quería? Joder, lo deseaba cómo jamás había deseado a nadie más.

-¡Sí!

-¡Pues ve, cógetelo y llénalo de toda tu puñetera ternura alfa maricona!

Eso me hizo reír –Hombre, ya enserio, se aman, se buscan, se extrañan sino se ven, se sienten y se perciben. Cógetelo, hermano, cógetelo hasta que le duela cada parte, y ya te lo digo yo, cada parte de ese pálido cuerpo enano suyo…

Me carcajeé, nervioso y lleno de un valor sin igual –Eres idiota, Zeke.

-Sí, y aún así soy más avispado que tú, imagínate en dónde te encuentras –Me envolvió los hombros con su enorme brazo –enorme, si yo era un gigante, el tío este me dejaba abajo –Anda, anda, estoy que me muero de hambre y un dios cómo yo debe nutrirse bien… ¡Preciosa Mikasa, aquí llegó tu hermano buenorro!

Vi con una sonrisa cómo esos dos se abrazaban con fuerzas y se ponían a charlar sobre algo relacionado con panqueques y waffles, y luego, con sutileza fijé mi vista en Levi. Estaba adorablemente sonrojado, y su aroma, el aroma de mi omega se desprendía de él cómo si fuese una sutil cortina invisible que me llamaba, que me atraía hacia él.

Le sonreí con timidez, sonrojado y emocionado de algo que sentía, muy pronto sucedería. Él entonces, me devolvió la sonrisa.

 _Mi amor_ , pensé, con el mundo haciéndose invisible a mi alrededor, con el tiempo deteniéndose, con mi corazón deshaciéndose en ternura, en dulzura, en deseo…

En ese momento, algo inesperado ocurrió.

Un grito nos hizo girarnos por instinto hacia la zona de la caja –¡Llama a tu gerente, llámalo ahora mismo! –Gritaba estridentemente una escandalizada omega. El cajero estaba paralizado, pálido, y luego de enfocar bien la vista, su rostro me hizo quedarme helado.

Zeke fue el primero en reaccionar –¿A-Armin?

Su voz estaba rota, llena de temores. El miedo me invadió. _Armin_ , pensé. Ése omega pequeño y asustado que yacía tras la barra era –¡ _Armin_! –Exclamé, con sorpresa, con dolor.

Él, Armin nos miró, y los ojos celestes que siempre brillaban cuándo veían caramelos de cereza y libros de historia me devoraron, inclementes. Una mirada helada, muerta, devastada me recibió. Él comenzó a lagrimear.

-N-no... –Susurré yo, mientras Zeke se aproximaba con rapidez a la caja. La mujer seguía gritando, gritándole a Armin, y yo sólo me quedé ahí parado, observándole. _¿Qué le había pasado?_ Me pregunté, con horror. _¿Qué le habían hecho?_

El primero en llegar a la caja, para mi sorpresa, fue Levi. Con un empujón brusco apartó a la mujer del camino y se plantó delante de Armin –¿Cuál es su maldito problema? ¿No ve que está asustándole?

-¡Es un indeseable! ¡Un indecente, mostrando esa cosa asquerosa al mundo cómo si fuese un orgullo…! –No quise saber a qué se refería. La expresión que turbó el rostro de Levi fue una de furia absoluta –¿Cómo mierdas se atreve? ¡Cállese, idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?

-¡Quiero que llamen al gerente!

-¡Llámelo, llámelo y yo llamaré a la maldita seguridad! Usted está aquí, agrediendo a un omega que no ha hecho nada para merecer esto.

-¡Él nos agrede a todos con su inmunda…! –Mikasa fue la segunda en meterse. Mientras tanto, Zeke guiaba a Armin hacia la salida, y Hanji trataba de apartar a los curiosos que comenzaban a acercarse. La alfa miró a aquella mujer con unos ojos envenenados – ¿Cómo te atreves a alzarle la voz a un Ackerman, _omega_? –El desprecio que desbordó su timbre fue infinito. La mujer se quedó paralizada

-¿A-Ackerman…?

–No te permito que ni le mires, ¿quién mierda te crees que eres? Importunaste nuestro desayuno con tu escándalo y ahora insultas a mi hermano, ¿sabes cuál es el pago en Sina por alzarle la voz a un miembro de la familia Ackerman?

La mujer no respondió, sino que por instinto bajo la cabeza. Me quedé sin habla. Así que esto era lo que tanto despreciaba Levi. El lado oscuro de nuestra naturaleza, la flanqueza de su instinto. No podía concebir en mi mente a un Levi que agachase la cabeza, no podía y jamás lo querría. Levi era la contradicción de todas esas reglas, la ruptura de los estándares. Fue entonces que comprendí realmente lo especial, lo único que era mi omega. Y la idea de marcarle me pareció… _inconcebible_. Su hermoso rostro estaba inexpresivo. Con suavidad sujetó el brazo de su hermana –Ya basta. Basta, Mika.

Ella estaba casi por completo sumergida en su faceta alfa. Los ojos con los que contempló a la omega eran de amenaza, de amenaza pura y por instantes tuve que recordarme que ella jamás sería un riesgo para Levi, pues los impulsos que tuve por alejar a mi omega de ella fueron enormes.

La mujer se marchó, no sin antes ofrecer una rápida disculpa a la Ackerman mayor.

En el restaurante reinó el silencio –Ve con él –Dijo mi omega, esta vez con su carita llena de preocupación –Ve con él, Eren…

Y lo hice. Corrí hasta afuera, hasta donde el olor de Zeke llegaba y les encontré, frente a frente. Armin estaba llorando, llorando cómo nunca le había visto hacerlo y se ocultaba el cuello con una mano temblorosa –No me toques –Dijo a mi hermano. –Por favor, no me vuelvas… n-no me vuelvas a tocar.

-A-Armin…-Masculló mi hermano, confundido.

-¡No te me acerques, no te me acerques! –Cuándo me vio a mí, su palidez se acentuó. –E-Eren…¡aléjate! ¡No te acerques, no te me acerques!

Cuándo quise sujetarle con delicadeza, él me empujó con los dos brazos, y al quedar su cuello expuesto, pude verlo.

Comprender lo que aquello significaba, me destrozó.

 _No_ , pensé… _no puede ser_. A Armin no, a él no, _por favor_ …

Me quedé paralizado, y él supo la razón, pues volvió a ocultarse el cuello, esta vez con ojos lagrimeantes. –No se me acerquen –Repitió. –No se me acerquen…

-Armin, nosotros jamás te haríamos daño…

-¡ _Es mentira_! –Gritó él, desesperado, furioso, devastado –¡ _Él_ dijo eso! –Exclamó. –¡ _Él_ me dijo eso y mírenme! ¡Mírenme bien! ¡Me dejasteis solo! _¡Solo!_ ¡Me abandonasteis! ¿Cómo… cómo pudisteis?

Zeke y yo nos miramos –Armin, por favor, ven con nosotros…

-¡No! ¡Dejadme en paz, dejadme en paz! ¡No debieron meterse, no debieron…!

Un arrullador aroma invadió pronto el lugar. Me giré por instinto hacia el lugar de dónde provenía. Armin se quedó callado, y casi por instinto dio un paso hacia adelante –No voy a hacerte daño –Dijo Levi, acercándose a mi destrozado amigo con lentitud, con una manita suya sobre su vientre hinchado y la otra, extendida ligeramente en su dirección.

Aquel aroma, aquella esencia me hizo sentirme arrullado, adormilado. ¿Cuándo Levi había aprendido a usar su esencia?

-No debiste meterte –Susurró mi amigo a Levi en voz baja.

-Ella estaba insultándote. –Repuso mi novio.

-Ella estaba diciéndome la verdad –Levi negó con rapidez –No es cierto, sabes que lo que ella dice no es cierto. Por favor, ven con nosotros. Te prometo, te juro que no te haremos daño.

Él sollozó, pero para mi sorpresa le cogió la mano a mi novio casi sin pensarlo –Me llamo Levi –Dijo él. –Soy el novio de Eren. Soy su omega.

Eso me hizo sentirme cálido, cálido, cálido…

-¿Me conoces?

-Él me ha hablado mucho de ti. Él y Zeke. ¿Confías en mí? ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

-No quiero que ellos se me acerquen. –Eso nos dejó fríos a Zeke y a mí. Estábamos a punto de protestar, cuándo Hanji intervino –Venid ustedes conmigo. Dejemos que Mika lleve a Armin y a Levi a casa.

-P-Pero…

-Eren –Me llamó mi omega. Yo le miré de inmediato –Por favor, por favor, sólo confía.

Solo pude asentir. Cuándo Mikasa se acercó a ellos, para mi asombro, Armin no reaccionó mal.

No supe comprender aquello – ¿Por qué Armin no teme a Mika si ella es un alfa también? –Fue Zeke el que hizo esa pregunta, mientras los tres, mi hermano, Han y yo, contemplábamos cómo Mikasa se situaba junto a mi hermano y le tendía con delicadeza una mascada para cubrirse el cuello.

Hanji se mostró triste –Recuerden que Mikasa no produce feromonas. Su porte es el de un alfa, su voz también, pero ella no podrá jamás producir feromonas. Armin no sabe que ella es un alfa.

Me sentí triste. Mi mejor amigo de la infancia... –¿Qué le hicieron, Han? ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?

Ella nos miró a Zeke y a mí –No lo sé, pero… pero él ya no es el Armin que ustedes solían conocer –Nos rodeó a ambos con sus delgados brazos –Prepárense para ello. No será nada fácil.

Lo sabía, pensé, mientras veía cómo el auto de Mika se alejaba a través del aparcamiento, medio vacío.

Eso ya lo sabía.

(…)

El chico rubio y deshecho que estaba delante de mí era Armin Arlert, el mejor amigo de la infancia de Eren y Zeke.

 _Alguien roto._

-...supongo que aprovecho que Eren y Zeke se habían ido para hacerlo. No sé ni cómo sucedió s-sólo… _sólo sucedió_ –Se le rompió la voz al pronunciar aquello. El cuello de Armin había sido marcado, pensé. Marcado seis veces, por mordidas provocadas por un mismo alfa. El alfa que le había reducido a esto. No hice amago de tocarlo, algo en mi interior me dijo que lo que Armin necesitaba era alguien que escuchase su dolor, pero que no intentase tocarlo.

Ya había tenido suficiente de eso.

Espere a que continuase –...Era un sobrino político o algo de Diana Fritz –Las tripas se me revolvieron al escuchar aquel nombre, la furia me llenó de bilis la boca. Toqué mi vientre en un intento de tranquilizarme, de tranquilizar mi rabia. –Él llegó antes de que Eren y Zeke se fueran, pero casi no visitaba la casa. No sé dónde pudiese vivir, sólo sé que a veces llegaba por las tardes de visita. Eren le odiaba, le aborrecía. Zeke no se diga. Yo casi no le conocía, pero tampoco quería hacerlo, sólo sabía que él era un indeseable para mis amigos. Pero él también me asustaba. Me miraba y… y me llenaba de miedo –Se estremeció en un sollozo –Él siempre supo que pasaría. Y supongo que yo también… ¿fue mu culpa, no? Por haberme quedado hasta tarde ese día afuera, p-por… por no gritar más fuerte, ¿fue mi culpa, verdad? _¿V-Verdad?_

Le cogí de la mano, no pude resistirlo más. Él me miró con esos ojos celestes y devastados y frunció el agarre. –No lo fue. No fue tu culpa, tu no tuviste la culpa. Tú eres una víctima.

-Eso quise decirle a todo mundo cuándo se enteraron. Diana no dejó que nadie tocase a su maldito sobrino. Hizo que todo pareciera que fue consensuado… ¿p-puedes creerlo? Logró demostrar que el ataque fue causado por un celo espontáneo, mi primer celo _… Él último también_ –La rabia que me cubrió en ese instante, en el instante que escuché aquello y vi la expresión de Armin fue una que jamás antes había sentido. –Nadie me creyó. Nadie me creyó y… y… y cuándo descubrí que estaba embarazado, tuve que marcharme de ahí. Nadie dejaba de acusarme de mentir, de acusarme de ser un embustero. Y yo… ¡yo quería a mi bebé, Levi! ¡Te lo juro, te lo juro que _yo lo quería_! A pesar de todo, era mi bebé, _era mi bebé_ y no pude protegerlo…

Cuándo guió sus manitas a su vientre, comprendí a que se refería y eso me hizo sentir un escalofrío. –Soy algo incompleto. Lo sé, lo supe desde que él terminó conmigo. Luego de violarme, él me lo dijo y yo… yo le creo –Se desanudó con suavidad la mascada que Mika le había tendido. Aquellas horrorosas cicatrices eran espantosamente llamativas. Seis, pensé, aturdido y enfurecido con una ira helada. Seis mordidas, seis mordidas que le destrozaron el cuello, el alma y la vida a un chico que tenía ojos de cielo. ¿Cómo pudo…? –Esto va a quedarse conmigo para siempre, Levi. Lo he sabido desde que me las dejaron encima. –Sus dedos recorrieron la curvatura de las cicatrices casi con delicadeza. –Al igual que esto –Luego, su mano viajó a su vientre. –Está marchito. Un accidente me hizo perder a mi bebé. No podré tener nunca más un bebé. No soy un omega, _no soy nada…_

No pude controlarme. Quizás fue el instinto, o quizás mi necesidad de hacerle sentir que todo aquello que decía era mentira. Que lo que aquel cabrón, que lo que aquel hijo de puta le hizo creer, no era más que la peor y más rastrera de las mentiras. Lo abracé, lo abracé con fuerzas y sostuve con mis manos esa cabecilla rubia y delicada. –Claro que sí –Dije con voz ahogada. –Claro que eres alguien. Eres un omega, uno muy guapo, muy chungo. Y lo más importante de todo, eres _Armin_... –Susurré. – _Eres Armin Arlert_ , el mejor amigo de Eren Yaeger, mi alfa, el.. el papá de mis hijos. –Lo dije sin pensarlo, sin detenerme ni siquiera por el secreto detrás de esa inseminación – _Eres Armin Arlert_ , el amigo de Zeke Yaeger, el tío marica de mis niños. _Eres Armin Arlert_ , ¿me entiendes? Alguien que ha sabido sobrevivir. Alguien fuerte, ¡muy fuerte! Cómo una espada, cómo el acero, ¿me oyes?

Él me miró unos segundos poderosos y luego… luego se echó a llorar. Yo solo pude sostenerlo. Sostenerlo y dejar que sacase de sí todo el dolor, la angustia y la soledad que había tenido que pasar.

Mikasa entró unos minutos más tarde, con una taza de té humeante. Le sonreí –Hola, Mika –Ella parecía nerviosa –T-Te traje un poco de té de manzanilla –Susurró, presurosa. Cuál sería mi sorpresa, no se dirigía a mí, sino a Armin. Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y asintió con torpeza –G-Gracias, no tenías que…

-Ella es Mikasa –Dije, con mayor formalidad –Es mi hermana, mi hermana mayor.

Armin sonrió con sutileza –¿E-Eres una omega? ¿O una beta?

Mikasa bajó la vista –Soy un alfa, Armin –Él se quedó paralizado, pero antes de que comenzase a hacer nada, frunció el ceño, confundido –No hueles cómo una…

Mi hermana sonrió con amargura, y con manos ágiles alzó su blusa oscura. Y ahí estaba, pensé. La cicatriz de su condena. Mi hermana mostraba su cocatriz así cómo Armin había hecho con las suyas, y sin darme cuenta, algo entre ellos surgió en ese instante. No habría de saberlo sino hasta mucho después. –No soy una completa.

-Eres cómo yo –Dijo él por reflejo. Ella negó –No, no, tú eres más guapo. Mucho más –Aquella tonta frase hizo a Armin reír.

Yo mismo reí.

-¿Te quedarás aquí? ¿Con nosotros? Dudo mucho que quieras volver a trabajar en ese sitio, además ya es tarde para que salgas a la calle –Dije con convicción y necedad. Armin se ruborizó –He causado muchos problemas ya. A-Además Eren y Zeke…

-Sino te sientes cómodo con su presencia, ellos pueden dormir en la casa de enfrente.

-¿La casa de enfrente?

-Sí, es de Eren. Lo es, a pesar de que el muy vago vive aquí ahora, conmigo.

Armin no pudo negarse a la petición luego de que Mikasa se lo rogara. Daban las diez de la noche, cuándo el móvil sonó. –¿Mi amor?

La voz de Eren en aquella línea me hizo sonreír por instinto –Hola, Eren –Dije con voz contenida –Quédate enfrente, ya mismo voy.

-¿Armin se quedará?

Me giré un momento y les vi, a él y a mi hermana reír sobre algo. El chico lucía más calmado, más relajado y se había quitado la mascada del cuello. Parecía haber olvidado por un momento la existencia de aquellas marcas.

-Se quedará. –Dije luego de un momento, sonriendo.

Le indiqué a Armin que podía utilizar la habitación de huéspedes antes de despedirme de él –Yo me quedaré un rato más –Dijo Mikasa, mientras le servía más té a Armin. El chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Vale, buenas noches. –Respondí, cogiendo mi enorme almohadón y tomando rumbo hacia la puerta. La voz de Armin me detuvo –¿Pasa algo?

El niño rubio me sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, aún con retazos de tristeza en las comisuras, no obstante, hermosa y verdadera. –Gracias, Levi. P-por todo.

Yo sonreí y negué –No, Armin –Respondí. –Gracias a ti. Gracias por confiar. Bienvenido seas.

Han y Zeke ya se habían ido. Eren estaba a solas en la salita de su casa, vestido únicamente con un pants holgado color gris que acentuaba el moreno tono de su piel casi con gracilidad –Hola, mi amor –Saludó en voz baja, poniéndose de pie tan solo al verme entrar.

Me ruboricé al instante –Hola, guapo –Contesté, antes de acercarme a él y esconder mi rostro en su pecho desnudo. Estaba caliente, noté con cierta vergüenza. Paseé mis manos a través de las líneas de los músculos de su abdomen y él suspiró –Aquí estoy –Dije en un susurro. –Aquí estoy y te tengo. Te tengo, Eren –Lo sostuve contra mí y sentí cómo sus lágrimas empapaban mi hombro –Tienes que ser fuerte, titán. Tendremos que ser fuerte, por Armin…

Él sollozó –No pude protegerlo –Dijo con dolor. Yo guie mi mano hasta su cabello, suave y oscuro y lo acaricié con premura –Es mi amigo y no pude protegerlo.

-Pero ahora si podemos hacerlo. No solo tú, sino todos. Ahora podemos protegerlo, podemos hacerle ver que puede sanar. Que hay vida aún en él. Ahora podremos hacerlo. Yo te ayudaré, mi amor –Me besó. Me besó cómo nunca antes, y yo le respondí de igual manera, dejando vagar mis manos a través de todo él. Abrí la boca, en búsqueda de oxígeno, y lo que recibí a cambio fue su ardiente lengua. Gemí ante la sensación nueva, adictiva y sensual de aquello en mi interior, y con dedos ávidos dibujé en su piel mil dibujos invisibles. Él me recorrió la espalda con sus grandes manos, y acunó mi rostro después. Se apartó de mí solo para observarme, y yo pude ver en su mirada algo que hasta entonces jamás había visto en él.

Lujuria, pensé, sobrecogido. Eso era lujuria, deseo, pasión…

Sin decir una sola palabra más que su nombre, rogué de nuevo por su boca, y él, compasivo respondió a mus súplicas con un beso que me hizo estremecerme de placer. Con manos gentiles alzó mi enorme camisa blanca y acarició mi vientre –Mi amor –Dijo, contra mis labios, dejándome beber de su saliva, de su aliento. ¿Eso era el deseo? ¿Así era cómo se sentía anhelar por alguien? Estaba sobrecogido por esas nuevas sensaciones, estaba desorientado por todo lo que era capaz de despertar en mi interior, y ahí, en esos instantes sólo podía pensar que quería más, que quería sentir más, que quería, que anhelaba, que necesitaba más de él, de mi alfa, de mi Eren…

No me detuve a pensar en nada más que no fuese él, Eren, su calor y su cuerpo semidesnudo frente mío. Mis manos liberaron su cintura del elástico de aquella prenda molesta, y el olor de mi alfa me hizo gemir de pura satisfacción. Era cautivante, pensé, mientras le entregaba mi alma a través de mi boca, era embriagador… Él observó con intensidad cuándo su sexo quedó libre y su desnudez fue completa. –Eres hermoso –Susurré contra su mentón, ebrio de amor –Eres hermoso, mi amor…

Eso le hizo encender algo en su pecho que le instó a terminar por desnudarme. Cuándo me quedé sin nada frente a él, él me abrazó, me abrazó como nunca, y yo solo pude suspirar ante la felicidad y el placer que me acarreó sentirle al entero por primera vez –Te amo –Dijo con fiereza, haciéndome estremecer –Te amo, Levi, te amo…

Yo le besé.

Le besé sin temores, sin miedos, sin nada más que un amor descarnado y apasionado, dulce y verdadero desbordándose a través de mis poros. –Soy tuyo –Suspiré, mientras apegaba más mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo que ardía, que ardía cómo el fuego… -Soy tuyo, Eren –Le besé con pasión –Y tú eres mío…

Me alzó por instinto, y cuándo mis piernas quedaron alrededor de su cintura desnuda, no pude evitar gemir. La humedad de mi entrada había hecho que el tacto fuese fluido, resbaloso, que ardiera, que quemara al tacto. Mi sexo y el suyo se rozaron por primera vez y eso hizo a mi alfa gruñir en satisfacción –Mi amor –Dijo, cuándo su cadera se empujó hacia delante de nueva cuenta –M-Mi amor…

-A-Así... –Jadeé, perdido, empujando mis caderas hacia arriba, hacia él- Ambos gemimos. De nuevo, pensé, quiero sentirlo de nuevo, quiero más… Me llevó hasta el sofá y con delicadeza infinita me depositó contra el respaldo. Abrí las piernas y le sujeté contra mí con tal de no dejar de sentirlo y él me recompensó con una embestida superficial intensa y certera. Casi grité ante aquello.

Su verga estaba dura, pensé, dura y perfecta, oscura contra mi vientre. Se me hizo agua la boca al sentir su calidez y percibir su fuerte aroma contra mi cuerpo. -¡Ngh… E-Eren! ¡E-Eren! S-Se si-siente b-bien... –Jadeé contra su boca al recibir otra embestida. Él gimió mi nombre y me besó, y luego me embistió de nuevo y cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron sentí una poderosa presión instarse en la base de mi vientre hinchado. –E-Eren… ¡E-Eren! ¿Q-Qué es…?

No terminé de hablar. Su expresión terminó con el trabajo, y con un violento estremecimiento me dejé ir al borde que me había tensado. Era un orgasmo, pensé, a la deriva. Era mi orgasmo, mi primer orgasmo. Nuestro orgasmo, me dije después, cuándo algo caliente, algo muy caliente me empapó el vientre y los muslos, y descendió y se mezcló con mis fluidos sinuoso y ardiente.

En ese instante lo sentí. Su boca, su boca bendita se colocó sobre mi cuello y mordió suavemente, de manera juguetona mi piel. Gemí ante la sensación, y luego él, aún sosteniendo mi cuerpo, me miró.

Me miró y me sonrió.

-Qué guapo eres –Dije sin poder contenerme. –Eres muy guapo. Pero la cara que pusiste cuándo te corriste me hizo correrme a mí también.

Estaba ruborizado, pero cuándo dije eso, el rojo en sus mejillas fue escándaloso y adorable –¡L-Levi!

Me eché a reír, y luego él se me unió, y entonces ambos rodamos, él siempre sosteniendo mi cuerpo para que en ningún momento su peso aplastase a mis –nuestros, nuestros, nuestros- bebés antes de caer rendidos sobre él sofá, yo encima suyo, desnudos, agotados e inmensamente felices.

-Te amo –Dijo luego de beberse mi imagen. Mi corazón pareció enloquecer en felicidad –Y yo a ti, mi amor –Respondí yo, con una devoción absoluta deslizándose a través de mi pecho, de mi alma. –Pudiste hacerlo –Dije con cierta timidez, mientras él se dedicaba a adornar mi cuerpo a besos y caricias –¿Qué cosa?

-Pudiste entrar en mí. Pudiste marcarme, yo quería que lo hicieras.

Él me miró cómo si fuese imposible y luego me besó con pasión –Sí, lo sé. Y yo quería hacerlo. Pero aún nos queda tiempo, ¿cierto?

-Todo el del mundo, Eren.

-Te amo, Levi. Te amo.

-Soy tuyo –Dije con fiereza, agazapándome encima suyo, sujetándole con devoción. –Soy tuyo, mi amor. Y tú eres mío…

-Hasta más allá del final, Levi. Hasta más allá del final...

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **¡HERMOSAS CRIATURAS!**

 **Lamento tanto, tanto, tanto la tardanza. ¡Lo siento de verdad! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Es suficiente? ¿AÚN HAY ALGUIEN POR AHÍ?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Armin es un personaje que será parte importante de esta pequeña historia, al igual que Mika y unos cuántos más. ¿Les agrada el AruMika? Pues muy pronto lo tendrán.**

 **¿Les gustó el lime?**

 **¿Quieren un secreto?**

 **El próximo episodio tendrá el primer lemon de éste fic, y quiero darlo todo por él. Deseo realmente que quede perfecto, para que pueda agradecer todo ese apoyo lindo que siempre me brindan.**

 **¡Los adoro profundamente, bellezas!**

 **Con eterno, eterno amor, Elisa.**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo:**

 **Capítulo X**

" **Yo soy tuyo, y Tú eres mío"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Situaciones sexuales explícitas. Lenguaje soez. Mucho, demasiado fluff. Algo de angst.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Turning Page. –Sleeping At Last.**

 **Truly. –Cigarettes After Sex**

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a;**

 **Nejiko Ka.**

 **¡Gracias por todo ese apoyo! Realmente te lo agradezco de todo corazón!**

* * *

Mi cuerpo fue presa al expreso de lo que rebosaba de mi corazón. Habíamos pasado un día entero encerrados, sólo nosotros dos, explorando nuestros cuerpos, actuando, sintiendo cómo si el universo entero se hubiese reducido a aquella pequeña y acogedora habitación amarilla. Con el correr de las horas a su lado, yacer desnudo fue algo más que necesario, fue cómo si mi piel se muriese de ganas por sentirlo contra mí, fruncido, sin que nada tan burdo como la ropa nos privase del contrario. Tenía miedo, sí, aún era capaz de sentir en mi pecho las tenazas de la inseguridad, pero la manera en la que me miró tan pronto abrí los ojos, fue suficiente para hacerme entender que lo que los dos estábamos haciendo entre las sábanas, sin nada más que nuestros cuerpos no sólo era una simple necesidad guiada por instintos, sino era algo que seguía el rastro de nuestros corazones.

-Eres hermoso…-Susurró él, mientras sus dedos trazaban sobre mi piel un mundo de maravillosas caricias. Le sonreí cuándo sus manos llegaron a mi vientre hinchado, y él, él se llenó las palmas con nuestros niños con felicidad absoluta llenándole las facciones. Todo era tan…. Tan confuso, tan intenso. Sentía mi corazón latir desembocado, sentía que el amor me supuraba de los poros, pero también me estremecía de deseo cada vez que él me ponía sobre su cuerpo y me prodigaba de los placeres más intensos que jamás antes había sentido. Luego de aquella primera vez de fricción y humedad, todo siguió con una naturalidad sorprendente. Sabía exactamente dónde tocar, cómo si el cuerpo de Eren hubiese estado hecho especialmente para mí, y Eren parecía conocerse de memoria los recovecos de mi ser, pues cada vez que sus dedos se hundían en mi carne, una nueva reacción era descubierta, y una nueva llama, encendida entre nosotros.

Aquel día, ambos nos dedicamos a amarnos, cómo si el tiempo nos perteneciera, cómo si aquel primer encuentro hubiese estado predestinado…. Cuándo nuestras manos se encontraron, justo cuándo las luces del día se tornaron anaranjadas, sentí que ya era hora. Estaba yo reducido a un manojo de piel sonrosada y húmeda, estaba rebosante de trémula necesidad y desbordante del más verdadero de los amores. Las sábanas estaban tibias, evidencia de nuestra larga estadía en aquella pequeña cama, y mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo estaba listo.

Llenó de besos mi rostro, y cuándo me vi necesitado de su boca, él respondió a mi llamado por reflejo. Su sabor me embriagó, y me bebí de sus labios su aliento cómo si estuviese yo muriéndome de sed. Él me sonrió al apartarse ligeramente, y me susurró –Te amo, Levi. Te amo…

No me dejó responder. Sinuoso, lento, sin prisa alguna descendió, descendió a través de mí y acarició mi sexo con manos que ya hasta se sentían expertas. Gemí ante la sensación de su palma contra mi verga, y me estremecí cuándo una cálida y conocida humedad brotó de mi entrada. Él gimió de pura expectación, y el omega en mi interior se regocijó ante aquella reacción. Me sentí satisfecho, satisfecho por primera vez de lo que mi cuerpo era capaz de provocar en el cuerpo de un alfa. _Mi alfa_ , pensé, emocionado, embriagado con su olor, con su calidez. Mi Eren, mi Eren, mi Eren... –N-No es neces-¡ah! ¡E-Eren!

Su boca envolvió mi sexo cómo un cálido y suave capullo, que me encendió hasta el último centímetro de piel y que me hizo retorcerme entre las sábanas sin poder evitarlo _– ¡Ngh!_ –Jadeé al sentir la primera suave succión sobre mi miembro, y gimoteé desesperado, en busca de aliento cuándo su lengua serpenteó a través de toda mi longitud deseoso de más reacciones, de más sonidos, de más gemidos.

Mordí mi dedo cuándo el ritmo fue establecido, cuándo el placer fue tan intenso que me llené de pánico ante la idea de gritar por lo bien que aquello se estaba sintiendo. –No...—Dijo mi alfa con el rostro enrojecido, perlado en sudor, duro cómo una roca contra mi muslo, deseoso de más –No silencies tu voz, déjame escucharte, déjame escucharte, mi amor…

Su mirada estaba oscurecida y su voz enronquecida. Todo él en ese instante se volvió de fuego, y yo cómo una maleable pieza de metal no pude sino que obedecer a su voluntad. –Me da pena...—Susurré contra su boca, cuándo el regresó a mis labios, hambriento, hambriento de mí. Él sonrió, una mezcla perfecta en ternura y sensualidad y murmuró –Quiero correrme escuchándote decir qué tan bien te hago sentir, mi amor. Quiero venirme con el sonido de tu voz gritando mi nombre…

De pronto, una suave punzada me doblegó en un grito. –¡E-Eren! N-No, y-yo…

-No tengas miedo –Susurró, cubriéndome de besos, cubriéndome con su cuerpo moreno y hermoso –No me temas, mi amor, no me temas…

Me estremecí de placer cuándo su dígito se encarnó más en mi interior. Temblé sin control, sin pudor cuándo ése dígito encontró algo en mi ser que me hizo gritar sin poder evitarlo _– ¡A-Ahí!_ –Gimoteé. –S-Se siente bi-bien _ahí_ …

 _Tan rico, tan rico_ …. Aquello se sentía tan bien, tan delicioso, tan correcto, que me hizo correrme por primera ocasión la sola idea de que muy pronto ese miembro oscuro, satinado y endurecido se abriría paso en mi interior. El omega que yacía dentro de mí suspiró de puro placer ante el pensamiento, y mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo fue incapaz de soportarlo más. Me corrí en un grito agudo, uno que tenía la forma del nombre de mi alfa, y en consecuencia a eso, Eren me sujetó con fuerzas y embistió contra mi muslo una, y otra, y otra vez hasta hacerse terminar. Los sonidos que él produjo, la expresión que surcó su rostro, pero sobre todo su mirada, preciosa y verde perdida en el placer bastaron para encenderme de nuevo, y deseoso de más, de mucho más, de todo lo que él tenía para brindarme, le besé, demandante.

Él gimió contra mi boca, y lejos de sobrecogerme por las sensaciones que ese sonido despertó en mí, sonreí contra sus labios y con manos delicadas acaricié la piel empapada de mis piernas. La ardiente sensación de su semilla sobre mi carne fue suficiente como para hacerme comprender que finalmente, finalmente todo el miedo que sentía había desaparecido. Que todos esos temores, esos prejuicios, esos estigmas absurdos causados por las razas y la posición social se habían esfumado. Yo estaba consciente de ello, y de que en ese instante, más que nunca antes en mi vida, estaba siendo uno con el instinto contra el que siempre luché por contener. Verle tener un orgasmo gracias a mí, gracias a lo que yo despertaba en él, fue suficiente para hacerme comprender que finalmente el miedo se había marchado para siempre, dejándole el espacio merecido a todo el amor y deseo que yo sentía por él, por mi alfa, por mi precioso Eren…

Le dejé debajo de mi cuerpo, y con delicadeza, me coloqué de nuevo sobre él y lo miré. La forma en la que él me contempló, me hizo sentirme feliz. Feliz porqué a través de esos ojos verdes, a través de la mirada gentil de ése tonto y enorme alfa pude sentir todo el amor que él me profesaba sin reservas, sin temores, sin restricciones. Y entonces comprendí, enamorado hasta la médula, que yo quería demostrarle con mi cuerpo, con todo, con cada centímetro de mí ser, hasta qué grado, todo aquel amor era correspondido.

-Te amo... –Dije en voz alta, haciendo que su mirada de esmeralda se volviese cristalina. Le sonreí, y con un tímido movimiento, empujé mis caderas hacia delante, haciéndole gemir sin control. Yo suspiré, suspiré de placer y repetí aquel movimiento hasta que el vaivén fue establecido – _¡M-Mgh!_ S-Se… ¿se si-siente bien, E-Eren?

Él asintió, y desesperado, empujó su pelvis hacia arriba, haciendo que nuestros sexos se encontrasen fundidos, unidos los dos en una poderosa y deliciosa fricción. _Ya es tiempo_ , me dije, ardiendo, ardiendo y volviéndome de vapor sinuoso, _ya es tiempo_ …

Tomé aquella endurecida verga, que entre mis dedos parecía ser de fuego, y la guie a través de mi entrada. _Estaba listo_ , pensé, _estaba listo_ … Eren se incorporó de golpe, cómo impulsado por un resorte y con manos gentiles, con manos supurantes de delicadeza, sostuvo mi espalda contra él y frunció su pecho contra el mío –Mírame –Susurró con devoción, mientras su cadera hacía el trabajo –Mírame, mi amor, mírame… -Y yo lo hice. Yo fui incapaz de apartar mi mirada de la suya, mientras él se deslizaba en mi interior. Fue más de lo que yo hubiese podido imaginar. Temblé sin control, dolorido y maravillado a partes iguales, y gemí sin pudor cuándo terminó de hacerse un sitio entre mi carne apretada –M-Mi amor... –Susurró él con voz ahogada –M-mi amor, m-mi Levi…

Yo le sonreí, sonrojado y sobrecogido por las sensaciones, y acuné su rostro para apegarlo contra el mío –T-Te quiero, Eren…. T-te quiero…

Y entonces, empujé las caderas hacia delante, sin temor, ya sin reservas, con el simple y llano deseo de sentirlo todo, todo en medio de aquellos cálidos y poderosos brazos.

 _-¡Mgh!_ –Gemí. –M-Me… e-está muy… ¡m-muy grande! ¡E-Eren!

Cerré los ojos, incapaz de seguir soportando. Era demasiado, pensé. Era demasiado placer, era demasiado para mí… gimoteé, desesperado, sin aliento, cuándo su sexo golpeó ese punto dulce en mi interior, y me retorcí entre su abrazo, al tiempo que un espasmo recorría mi espina, y al parecer mi alma misma, y me hacía echar de nuevo las caderas hacia él, en busca de más… Él en ningún momento dejó de besarme, en ningún momento dejó de acariciarme, en ningún momento dejó de amarme. – _¡A-Ahí!_ –Grité, desesperado, cuándo una conocida presión volvió a formarse, a sentirse en la boca de mi vientre – _A-Así_ … as-así, E-eren, a-así… _¡Ngh!_

Sus embestidas se volvieron rudas, y yo solo pude sollozar de lo bien que aquello se sintió. Su aroma me sobrepasó, y antes de lo pensado, de lo siquiera imaginado, el instinto me hizo inclinar mi cuello y ofrecerlo a él… y no sólo fue mi instinto, no sólo fue un impulso natural, no… fue mi propia voluntad, fue mi propio deseo de entregarme el que me hizo ofrecer mi cuello a mi alfa, a mi Eren, y gemir su nombre cuándo el orgasmo comenzó a azotarme.

Entonces sucedió... –J-joder... –Gruñó, desesperado, sobrecogido por el instinto. Me sujetó con fuerzas, y me abrazó y luego susurró –Sujétate de mí, m-mi amor, su-sujétate de mí…

Lo sentí hincharse, crecer enormemente en mi interior, y con una poderosa embestida, él golpeó de lleno el bulto de nervios en mi interior, empujándome al orgasmo de una manera magistral. Y al final… al final lo hizo.

Un sonido primitivo surcó su pecho, fue entonces que lo sentí. Mordió mi cuello con fuerza sin igual, y cuándo sus colmillos rompieron mi piel, algo en mi interior cambió para siempre. Grité, sin poder evitarlo, y me aferré a él con las fuerzas de mi cuerpo, mientras él, sujetándose de mis costados, abrazándose a mi pecho, comenzaba a anudar en mi interior. Cubrí nuestros vientres de blanca simiente, y gimoteé, cuándo el dolor se hizo lugar a través de una poderosa punzada. –P-perdóname –Gimoteó con angustia, al ver mi rostro contrariado por el dolor. Y yo le sonreí, le sonreí con toda la ternura que esa frase engendró en mi corazón antes de besarlo con delicadeza –A-Ahora soy tuyo... –Susurré por reflejo, mientras mi cuerpo recibía otra descarga de dolor, endulzada gracias al placer de aún tenerle en mi interior. Lo sentí correrse dentro de mi cuerpo, y con ello, yo sólo pude terminar una última ocasión, mezclándonos los dos en un mar de fluidos y de sentimientos.

Él me recostó con toda delicadeza, aún en mi interior, y cuándo finalmente se vio liberado de su nudo, me cubrió de besos el rostro. Una poderosa sensación de protección me arrulló contra su pecho, y entonces, sólo entonces, pude notarlo –Te siento –Susurré con timidez, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Él se ruborizó –T-Te siento en mi interior. Aquí... –Guie su mano hasta mi pecho, a la altura de mi desbocado corazón y sonreí –Te siento.

-Yo también –Confesó, tras acariciar dulcemente la curvatura de mi vientre. –Yo también te siento, mi amor.

-¿C-Cómo es eso...?

Él me abrazó. –La marca, cariño.

Entonces fue mi turno de ruborizarme. Con cierta timidez palpé la piel de mi cuello. Ahí estaba, pensé. Era una sensación curiosa, única. La pertenencia era obvia, y sin embargo había algo más, algo que a pesar de todo, a pesar del poderoso instinto, seguía otorgándome una libertad ilimitada, una seguridad infinita –Es el amor –Confesó, avergonzado, cómo un niño pequeño –Es el amor que siento por ti, que se desborda. Que es capaz de ganarle al instinto. Ya no lucho contra él, simplemente lo dejo ser. Y él se hace un lado para que el amor te cubra. Te amo, Levi –Dijo con fiereza, contra mis labios –Yo ahora también soy tuyo.

Sus palabras me hicieron sollozar. Pero no había tristeza en mi interior ni en el suyo. Sólo pura y llana felicidad –¿Hasta el final?

Su boca se unió a la mía, sellando esa promesa—Hasta más allá del final, mi amor.

* * *

 **Improbable Probabilidad.**

 **Capítulo X**

 **"Yo soy Tuyo, Tú eres Mío"**

* * *

Despertamos durante el transcurso de la madrugada, y fuimos capaces de resistir dos asaltos más, antes de finalmente volver a caer rendidos, los dos muy fruncidos sobre mi antigua cama. Aquel primera amanecer a su lado fue distinto a cualquier otro. Fui el primero en volver en sí, y antes de cualquier otra cosa, me bebí la imagen de su rostro siendo bañado tímidamente por un suave halo dorado.

El amanecer, pensé, cómo un idiota, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro. El amanecer estaba llegando. El alba de mi vida estaba llegando a mí, por primera vez luego de toda una vida en las penumbras. Acaricié su rostro, y besé su mejilla, y le miré, y yo sólo fui capaz de mirarle, de admirarle.

Aún le sentía, pensé, maravillado, mientras mis manos acariciaban la curvatura de su vientre. Aún le sentía muy dentro de mí, palpitando. _Mi corazón_ , susurré contra la piel de sus labios suaves. Ése hermoso, testarudo y malhablado omega era mi corazón –Hola –Susurró una voz que hizo que mi cuerpo de impacto, se llenase de pura felicidad. –Hola, Eren –Murmuró aquel dulce timbre. Su mirada azul fue lo siguiente que me encontré, y fue esa misma mirada azul lo que me dio las fuerzas de incorporarme, sólo por el simple y llano gusto de contemplarle mejor –Hola, hermoso.

Él se ruborizó.

-Qué gay –Espetó con una sonrisa ladina adornando sus rasgos. Yo reí, y me incliné sobre él para besarle, para darle el beso del amanecer –Eres hermoso –Susurré. Él enrojeció aún más y recorrió mis mejillas con esas suaves manitas suyas.

-Tú estás tan desnudo –Masculló. Yo reí de nuevo, y al final, él también lo hizo. Me envolvió entre sus delgados brazos y me estrechó contra su costado –Qué guapo alfa me quedé, por Dios. Eres muy guapo, ¿lo sabías?

Me sentí ridículamente orgulloso –Es lo que el espejo me dice todo el tiempo, primor.

-No más que yo.

-Oh, eso ni pensarlo, primor –Repliqué con rapidez, ganchandome contra su pecho. Bajo mi vientre era capaz de sentir a los bebés reposar y aquello me llenó de burda y absoluta ternura. –Eres tan guapo que sin duda, sino fuese marica, con solo verte me replantearía mi vida al cien por ciento.

Él se ruborizó, y luego se carcajeó y el sonido me hizo sentirme dichoso. De pronto, una tímida patadita se dejó sentir –Oh –Dije, maravillado –Al parecer la princesita cabezona y el pequeño titán están hambrientos. Menudos desconsiderados padres somos, ¿qué no?

Levi me miró largamente antes de bufar –Un poco. Los tienes demasiado mimados, Eren, les hará falta aprender disciplina.

-Exageraciones, los niños, mis pequeños príncipes merecen ser mimados. –Me levanté de un salto, y desnudo, le tendí los brazos para ayudarle a incorporarse –Venga guapo, vayamos a darnos un baño y luego, a alimentar a los niños.

Levi rodó los ojos, más acudió al llamado de mis brazos de inmediato – ¿Podemos bañarnos en la tina?

Su voz salió curiosamente cohibida –Pues claro, cielo.

Tenerlo sentado entre mis piernas, endeble y cubierto de espuma fue más de lo que mi corazón pudo soportar. Nada, nunca, competiría con la visión de un Levi sonrosado, con pelo alborotado y empapado, acariciando su vientre por debajo del agua tibia.

Nada.

Afuera, todo parecía más bonito. A su lado, el mundo entero era un lugar más bello, y luego de vestirnos entre risas y miradas cómplices, ambos salimos al jardín, dispuestos a anunciar la buena nueva a la familia.

Porqué sin planearlo, Han, Mob, Mika, Zeke y hasta mi destruido y temeroso amigo, Armin, se habían convertido en nuestra pequeña y alegre familia. Tan pronto Zeke nos vio, mientras se dirigía a casa de Levi con una bolsa de papel contra el pecho, éste exclamó, dramáticamente –¡Por todos los dioses! –Tiró la bolsa al suelo y zapateó –¡Vosotros habéis follado!

La respiración de Levi se detuvo de sopetón –¡Cierra la boca, idiota! –Exclamó mi omega con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Y dime, Levi, querido –Picó Zeke, mientras los tres entrábamos a la casa –¿Eren si tiene el pito de galápago, cómo tú dijiste?

-Cállate, zorra trapeador.

-¿Eso significa que sí? Con razón te miro de tan buen humor, antes, sin dudarlo me hubieras atacado cómo el salvaje tapón de alberca que eres.

-¿Mob, tienes una rasuradora que me prestes?

Zeke siguió, y siguió – ¿Cómo? ¿No tienes una? No me sorprende, eres más lampiño que un garbanzo.

-Claro, Levi, ya te la traigo –Una mirada cómplice entre mi omega y Hanji, quién desde la cocineta sonreía con perversión, bastó para comprenderlo.

Acaricié el cabello plateado de mi hermano. _Qué cabello tan bonito_ , pensé con cierta pena.

-¿Te haces tú sólo las trenzas, hermano? –Pregunté, mientras Levi lo observaba todo con pura maldad. Me ponía esa faceta suya de cabrón, debo admitir, me ponía mucho.

-No seas pesado, sólo es una, Eren – Rió Zeke, mientras Mikasa y Armin llevaban a la mesa una bandeja llena de fruta picada. –Pero sí, yo mismo la hago.

Levi bufó –Tremendo maricón.

-No fui yo al que le florecieron el culo anoche, ¿o sí, Levi, querido?

Levi, para mi sorpresa, sólo rio. Su mirada azul estaba cargada en intenciones. –Zeke, ¿quieres un poco de té? –Hanji era una solapadora. Ella me regaló una sonrisa que me supo a miel envenenada y yo sólo meneé la cabeza. Bien, que mi hermano se lo había buscado. Zeke, cómo era de esperarse, cayó en la trampa. Cuándo se quedó dormido en medio del almuerzo, hasta Armin, quién durante todo el desayuno guardó silencio, sonrió – ¿De veras lo harás, Levi? –Preguntó mi amigo desde su sitio, con timidez y cierta malicia adornándole las facciones, antes, permanentemente inundadas de melancolía –Un Ackerman siempre paga sus deudas –Masculló mi omega con solemnidad, intercalando la velocidad de la rasuradora.

Nota mental: impedir que Levi siguiese viendo Game Of Thrones.

-Pues se ve más masculino –Admití, mientras todos contemplábamos la obra de Levi.

-Su cabeza parece un huevo –Picó mi malvado omega, sobándola cómo quién soba un melón.

-Sí, está algo rara –Admití con la risa a punto de salirse de mi garganta.

\- ¿Qué te parece, Armin? –Inquirió Levi, mirando a mi amigo con una sonrisa. Armin, para mi sorpresa, echó a reír. Fui incapaz de no imitarle, sin embargo, mi reacción fue más por el sonido de su felicidad que por la mera imagen de la cabeza de huevo de Zeke al descubierto. –Te quedó bastante bien, Levi –Concedió Arlert, asintiendo, ruborizado de la risa.

Mikasa lucía contrariada –Eres un maldito, enano del demonio. –Masculló ella, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Zeke. Fue ella quién le despertó, y cómo no, fue ella quién le sostuvo cuándo Zeke se tocó la cabeza y no sintió el sedoso tacto de su cabello platinado contra su mano.

Jamás había visto a un alfa de casi dos metros llorar de esa forma, jamás.

-¡Eres un enano cabrón! –Gritó Zeke, con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas. Levi simplemente soltó un bufido –Cuida tu lengua muy bien a la próxima, trapeador… oh –Rió con malicia –Ya no. Ya no eres un trapeador.

Zeke chilló de nuevo, y yo, sin poder evitarlo, me eché a reír a carcajadas.

Mi hermano me acusó de traidor, Hanji me felicitó, alegando que la vena Ackerman estaba despertando en mí, y Levi… Levi simplemente, detrás de su máscara de malvado duende, me obsequió una de esas sonrisas cómplices que tanto derretían mi corazón.

Fui incapaz de no responderle con un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Mi nariz se hundió, después, en la curvatura de su cuello, y éste… éste se estremeció con delicadeza antes de que unos curiosos y tiernos ojos azules me mirasen.

Verme reflejado en aquella superficie fue suficiente para comprender que el vínculo estaba hecho. Lo sentí, lo sentí muy dentro en mi interior, y eso fue… sobrecogedor. Sus deditos pálidos buscaron mi mano, y yo, por instinto, las entrelacé.

Me gustaba como era que lucía mi mano bien unida a la suya.

Me gustaba mucho.

(…)

-Pues sí que supieron desquitarlo todo –Comentó la metida de mi hermana tan pronto mi torso desnudo quedó al descubierto. Me ruboricé al ver a lo que se refería. A través de toda mi piel, había marcas sutiles que evidenciaban la presencia de mi alfa tatuada por todo lo largo y ancho –bastante ancho, ya que estamos- de mi cuerpo. Mis dedos, tímidamente acariciaron la marca y fui incapaz de suprimir una sonrisa avergonzada. –Es una marca bastante bonita –Susurró mi amiga, mientras con manos expertas examinaba la mordida –Es preciosa –Halagó, antes de revolverme el cabello. –¿Qué tal estás?

Me encogí de hombros –Me siento… me siento diferente. Me siento bien, ¿sabes? Es… es algo cálido. Me cubre todo. A los bebés también –Dije, poniendo mis manos sobre mi hinchada barriga.

Ella sonrió nuevamente –Esa es una magnífica señal –Halagó Hanji, mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello. –Todo está en su lugar entonces, Levi.

Asentí –Así lo siento.

-¿En verdad eres capaz de… ya sabes, sentirlo? –Los ojos castaños de Hanji brillaron con interés. Yo enrojecí un poco más y asentí. Sabía a lo que se refería –Sí. Lo siento –Mi mano entonces viajó a mi pecho, y con timidez murmuré –Aquí.

Mi amiga besó mi frente con ternura y susurró –Estoy tan feliz por ti, Levi –Confesó en voz baja contra mi oído. Yo suspiré y le dediqué una mirada agradecida.

-Puedo... –Una voz nos hizo girarnos en vilo. Mikasa se apartó para dejarle pasar – ¿Puedo tocar?

Armin parecía temeroso. Su semblante parecía volver a ser el mismo. Una poderosa sensación de ternura me invadió. Asentí –Por supuesto que sí –Dije, antes de echar una mano en su dirección. –Anda, ven. Tócalos, seguro que contigo se mueven un poco más. Han estado de holgazanes esta tarde.

Armin, paso a paso, se abrió camino hasta mi sitio sobre la taza del baño sobre la que reposaba vestido únicamente con mi inseparable pants gris, y alzó una manita, temblorosa. Yo la cogí, y con seguridad la coloqué sobre la hinchazón de mi gran barriga. Él soltó un suspiro involuntario, y luego de unos instantes, me miró –Anda, con confianza –Bromeé yo.

Él se hincó delante de mí y dijo – ¿Bebés? ¿Bebés, me escuchan?

Mis hijos respondieron de inmediato. Unas tímidas pataditas se dejaron sentir al instante, provocando que el rostro de aquel precioso y roto omega se iluminase con una sonrisa. Me miró, emocionado – ¡Son ellos! –Exclamó con voz ahogada – ¡Puedo… puedo sentirlos!

Yo asentí, conmovido –Eres su tío, obviamente tenían que responder. Deben ser niños educados.

Sus ojos celestes pronto se llenaron de lágrimas –Es hermoso –Susurró, temblando sin control. –Es tan hermoso…

Se alejó de mi luego de unos momentos más –Cuándo nazcan yo… ¿yo podría cuidarles alguna vez?

Le cogí de la mano y con dulzura susurré –¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa, hombre? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Él me sonrió, y por primera vez, una sonrisa nacida de su boca me supo a pura felicidad, sin mancha alguna de tristeza ensuciando sus facciones divinas.

Mikasa, poco después, le ofreció un poco de té, y ambos se marcharon, dejándonos a Hanji y a mí a solas.

Ella me miró –Ese pobre chico…

-Lo sé –Corté, casi con brusquedad, mientras me colocaba de nuevo mi camisa de maternidad. No soporté la idea de que alguien hablase con lástima de Armin –Lo sé, Han.

\- ¿Cuántas mordidas tiene? –Fue una pregunta, quizás muy hosca, y sin embargo, noté en sus ojos reflejada la aflicción –Seis.

Ella soltó un jadeo ahogado –Hijo de puta –Dijo, luego de un momento.

Yo asentí. En nuestra sociedad, era normal una mordida en un omega, más sin embargo dejar más de una marca en un omega, y más aún, en un omega tan devastado cómo lo era Armin era un estigma que pesaba como una cruz. Era una muestra de humillación brutalmente inhumana. A ojos de la sociedad, Armin era un paria, un omega marcado, destrozado que había sido usado como mero entretenimiento y desechado, y para colmo de males, estéril. –¿Sabes quién fue?

Asentí de nuevo. –Debemos denunciar –Replicó Hanji de inmediato.

-Lo sé. Pero Armin… Armin tiene miedo. Y no le culpo. El bastardo que lo destrozó era parte de su comunidad, en María. Según sé, el ataque ocurrió poco después de que Eren se marchase de su hogar y Zeke le siguiera.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

Yo asentí una tercera ocasión –El culpable es alguien muy cercano a los tres. Es el sobrino de Diana Fritz, la perra que hizo la vida de mi alfa un infierno sin final –El desprecio me quemó los labios al pronunciar aquel nombre inmundo.

Ella enrojeció de rabia – ¿Eren lo sabe?

Yo negué –Armin se niega a hablarlo con alguno de los dos.

-Eren debe saberlo – Declaró mi amiga con los ojos castaños oscurecidos en furia.

-Lo sé, pero... –Solté un suspiro. –No nos compete a nosotros contar lo que Armin me ha confiado. Él debe… debe decírselo a Eren. Tiene que sentirse listo para revelarle aquello. Por más duro que suene, él no tolera la cercanía de ningún alfa que no sea mi hermana, y eso porqué Mikasa carece de feromonas. La idea de permanecer en la misma habitación que Eren y Zeke sin compañía extra, le aterra. –Lo sabía. Había observado la expresión que puso Armin cuándo el desayuno concluyó y durante unos instantes se quedó a solas con Eren y Zeke. Su rostro fue de terror absoluto, y casi que corrió junto nuestro, que nos encontrábamos ya tras la barrita de mi cocina.

Mi amiga soltó una pesada exhalación. –Santo cielo…

Yo permanecí en silencio. De pronto, un escalofrío me recorrió. Llevé mi mano por instinto hasta mi marca y la palpé. Estaba sangrando… antes de que sonido alguno saliera de mis labios, Eren apareció de improvisto y me dedicó una mirada preocupada – ¿Qué es lo que…?

Me cogió de los brazos, y no sin delicadeza, me alzó delante suyo. Su lengua cubrió mi marca y con una lentitud casi tortuosa, la empapó de saliva. Yo enrojecí, y Hanji fue incapaz de no echar a reír –Menudo lazo –Halagó, mientras mi alfa se dedicaba a cubrir la mordida con su saliva. –Sintió el momento exacto en el que la marca te causó dolor y aquí está…

Eren se apartó, avergonzado. –L-Lo siento. Siento haber llegado y haberlo hecho nada más así, pero... –Su enorme mano acarició mi vientre con dulzura –No quería que algo te hiciera sufrir.

Yo sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban aún más, y no pude evitar regalarle una sonrisa –Gracias –Susurré con simpleza, antes de que él huyese, completamente abochornado del pequeño baño.

Unos instantes de silencio después, Hanji me miró y sonrió con perversión.

-Entonces… ¿siempre si tiene pito de galápago?

(…)

Luego de mi numerito de macho alfa sobre protector, y de que las visitas decidiesen ir a ver sino habían dejado abiertas las llaves del gas, Levi y yo nos quedamos a solas con Armin.

Mi amigo aun no era capaz ni de mirarme, pero por lo menos, en compañía de mi omega, mi pequeño amigo toleraba mi presencia sin comenzar a hiperventilar. No podía mentirme; verlo así, me dolía. Me dolía más que cualquier otra cosa que Diana Fritz me hubiese hecho. Armin se negaba a dirigirme la palabra, y trataba de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de mí, aún dentro de la habitación de la salita. Levi había insistido mucho en que permaneciese más días con nosotros, pero él declinó con inusitada firmeza la oferta. –Debo… debo volver. He dejado el apartamento tirado durante dos días y eso… eso no está bien.

-Pero… -Levi no quería dar su brazo a torcer con facilidad.

-Prometo llamar tan pronto llegue, Levi –Aseguró mi amigo, mientras se encaminaba rumbo a la salida. Mi omega mordió su labio inferior y tras unos segundos de lucha interna, finalmente cedió –Vale, pero no te olvides de hacerlo. ¿Vendrás la próxima semana?

Armin dudó –Anda, sólo de visita. Prometo no intentar retenerte en contra de tu voluntad.

El rubio omega echó a reír. Para Levi, Armin era capaz de reír con relativa facilidad –De acuerdo, lo prometo.

Dedicó un agradecimiento más a mi omega, acarició la barriga de mi Levi y finalmente, se marchó.

No me dedicó ni una sola mirada.

Aquello me afectó en demasía, cosa que Levi notó de inmediato. No, me dije, no notó. Sintió.

Él cogió mi mano y le dio un ligero y cariñoso apretón – ¿Vamos a la cama?

No había segundas intenciones en su voz, y bastó una sola mirada a aquel rostro precioso cómo para que cualquier tipo de pensamiento sucio desapareciera de mi cabeza. Asentí, emocionado, y ambos, tomados de la mano, nos dirigimos a la cama.

Ahí, mi omega –Dios, eso sonaba tan perfecto- me permitió juguetear un rato con nuestros niños. Mis pequeños pateadores estaban felices aquel atardecer, y pude hablar y hablar con ellos sin límite de tiempo. En determinado momento recosté mi cabeza sobre aquella hinchada y bonita barriga y unos deditos cálidos acariciaron mi cabello –Puedo sentirlos –Susurré con cierta timidez, luego de unos instantes en silencio.

Levi rio. Amaba ése bonito sonido –Sí, yo también. –Acordó él.—Me patean cómo si alguien les dijese "háganlo, Engendros, os daré leche extra si lo hacen".

Yo solté una carcajada, y elevé mi rostro solo por el capricho de contemplarlo. Cómo era costumbre, me maravillé –No, no tonto. A los niños, digo. Los siento. Casi me parece que puedo escucharlos.

Mi omega me regaló otra de sus sonrisas especiales marca "Para Eren Yaeger" y dijo –Querido, que solo son mis tripas tronando.

-Cielo, eso que dices tu hacen sonidos más guturales.

-No, no guturales. Sino… musicales –Repuso él con dignidad.

-¿Cómo de cetáceo?

-Como de beluga –Aclaró. –Son tan bonitas.

-Pues si pareces una –Reí, pellizcándole los mofletes –Blanca y gordita.

Levi enrojeció –No te molestó eso anoche.

Se me ruborizaron las mejillas –Golpe bajo, hombre de baja estatura.

Al final, ambos reímos. Luego de embriagarlo de besos, y de asegurarme que mi saliva siguiese haciendo su trabajo de calmar el escozor de mi marca sobre su bonita piel, él se quedó dormido entre mis brazos.

Llené mis palmas con la curvatura de su vientre hinchado y sonreí –Su mamá no me cree, pero yo los escucho, pequeños –Confíe a mis muchachos luego de llenar de besos las mejillas de un durmiente Levi. –Puedo sentirlos. ¿Saben algo? Les siento más cercanos que nunca. Crezcan grandes y fuertes, y no pateen tanto a mamá. Él es frágil aunque suela dárselas de duro. Los tres le protegeremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Unas tímidas pataditas me dejaron el corazón hinchado en dicha –Voy a estar con ustedes –Dije, tras un breve momento de silencio. –Voy a estar con ustedes para siempre. Se los prometí. No tarden tanto, tanto, nenes, que me muero de ganas por conocerles pronto.

Aquella primera noche, la primera en la que ambos fuimos a derecho, alfa y omega unidos, no tuve pesadillas. Las noches que siguieron tampoco. Mis pesadillas desaparecieron tan pronto la calidez de Levi invadió mi corazón de manera definitiva, y gracias a esa misma calidez que engendraba ternura y protección, en mi mente, las pesadillas se esfumaron, y llenaron el espacio que siempre había permanecido en penumbras, de sueños luminosos en los que dos niños incansablemente me llamaban papá.

Y así comenzó la que sería la época más dulce, más dichosa y a la vez, más triste de mi vida.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **¿Siguen ahí? Espero con el corazón en la mano que sí.**

 **¡Lamento profundamente la tardanza!**

 **Sé que no tengo perdón, y que fue una pausa espantosamente larga, pero prometo que me esforcé al máximo para que este capítulo fuese suficiente y que lograse agradecer todo ese bello apoyo que siempre me dan.**

 **Nejiko, si lees esto; gracias por todas esas hermosas palabras. Gracias de verdad por tanto apoyo y por tantos ánimos. ¡eres un hermoso ángel!**

 **Espero que el lemon les haya agradado, les juro que puse mi corazón entero en esa primera noche.**

 **Expliqué también que las marcas que lleva Armin en su cuello le estigmatizan debido a que en esa sociedad, una marca de pertenencia es aceptada pues simboliza la unión más sagrada de todas; la de un alfa y su omega. Sin embargo, cuándo más marcas son dejadas sobre un omega que ha sido abusado y posteriormente botado no es para otra cosa que no sea herir al omega de una manera colosal. Quién violó a Armin le dejó aquellas marcas por el mero placer de hacerle sufrir, de humillarle, de marcarle frente a los ojos de todos.**

 **Ello, sumado a que nuestro pequeño rubio es estéril debido a un accidente hacen que Armin sea en consecuencia, más que un simple aplazado; le convierte en un indeseable en esa horrible sociedad regida por las castas.**

 **Notita curiosa; lo que hace Eren con su saliva sobre la marca de Levi es para evitar que la herida de la mordida que es prácticamente nueva escosa demasiado a su malhablado omega.**

 **Va a haber un poco de angst, pero bueno, juro solemnemente que habrá aquí un final feliz.**

 **Por último, enserio, enserio, escuchen la canción que puse en recomendaciones; es bellísima a niveles épicos.**

 **Gracias por tanta paciencia, cariño y apoyo.**

 **Con todo el amor del mundo, les adora, Elisa.**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo**

 **"A la Sombra del Pasado"**


End file.
